Jogan One Shots
by LaraElizabeth1
Summary: One-shot stories about Julian Larson & Logan Wright from Cp Coulter's story "Dalton", and maybe other ships like Rane, but mostly Jogan. Rate K  for swear words and stuff.
1. Jogan: One Reason

_Hi, This is my first ever fanfic and its based off of the characters from CP COULTER's 'Dalton' story, so if you haven't read that yet this won't make much sense. Other than that let me know what you think. All criticism is welcomed. I'm not as talented writing these things as some others are, but I've read a hell of a lot of stories and really wanted to write this as a one-shot as you guys call it. I read through it a few times trying to perfect the grammar the best I could. I'm not totally in love with the ending, I started losing inspiration for it, but seen as its my first one and I really wanted to post it I thought what the hell. Please review it anyways, thank you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, full rights go to CP COULTER._

_-Lara_

* * *

><p>Logan Wright was having a bad day. One of his many bad days.<p>

He sat in his room searching for something to do but nothing could distract him from the argument he just had with his father. It replayed over and over in his mind like a bad song.

It was the usual fight about Logan not taking his medication regularly. Yet somehow no matter how regular these fights were, they always made him just as angry.

He sat at the window seat in his room that he shared with his best friend Derek Seigerson.

Other Stuarts, Windsors and Hanovers were walking around the grounds in casual clothing, a strange sight to see when 5 days of the week all boys would look the same in their blazer, dress shoes and behave themselves, except the Windsors as usual.

The sun was just setting and he sighed as people where leaving campus to go about their antics. Logan was cold, angry and.. alone. Completely and utterly alone.

He sighed pulling at the hem of his button up black shirt with matching black jeans, and running a hand through his blonde locks trying to compose himself.

All of a sudden Derek storms in. The door flies open with a loud bang making the blonde come out of his own little world and jump a little startled. Derek's flushed and looks like hes about to strangle someone.

The Stuart Prefect doesn't bat an eyelid when the door slams shut and he turns back to fixating on the scenery out the window, when Derek clears his throat, standing a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Whats the matter? no date on a Friday night? wow shocking.' The Prefect commented, with his usual smirk as his green eyes glared at Derek.

The Athlete scoffed. 'Actually Logan my problem is with _you_ and how much of a dumbass idiot _you_ are'. He smirked, he knew that'd catch Logan's attention.

'What are you talking about?' Logan glared at him again, turning to face him.

'Hmm let me see.. the fact that _our_ best friend Julian is_ leaving_ Dalton and you're sitting here looking out a freaking window?' Derek's brown eyes shot daggers at Logan as he raised his voice.

'WHAT? Why?' Logan looked at Derek with a shocked expression.

'Yep. I'm guessing you don't care or else you would have been trying to stop him, seeing as its _your_ fault hes leaving anyway.' Derek sat down on his bed, putting his elbows on his knees and his face into the palms of his hands running his fingers through his hair when he exhaled loudly. Logan stood up and marched up to him.

'I didn't know he was leaving. And how do you figure its _MY_ fault?' Logan snarled, a flash of anger streaming across his eyes, mixed with confusion.

Derek looked up. 'Well go talk to him then' he replied at a low but athorative tone.

'Not until you tell me how the hell you think this is my fault!' Logan snarled again, glaring at Derek wildly, getting more worked up by the second.

Logan and Julian were friends. It was a messed up relationship. They argued, insulted each other, fought, glared at each other, and the odd time It'd get physical and Derek would have to step in. Its never a peaceful night in the Stuart dormatory common room when the Hollywood primadonna and the Prefect would get riled up and start going at it. But in the end they were some breed of friends.

The Prefect couldn't deny that the Actor was a good friend at times when at other times he simply wanted to snap him in half or stuff a sock down his throat just to shut him up. They fought, but he didn't want him to leave.

Logan couldn't understand how this was his fault. _What had he done? What had he said? sure he hasn't been the best company lately but surely Julian won't leave him now.. he can't._

Derek sighed. 'Look Logan, Julian is leaving to do some movie but theres some crazy stalker threatening to kill him if he does' Logan's eyes widened, but Derek continued. 'He says he doesn't care, and that he just wants to get away from Dalton and...' Derek went quiet.

'And what?' The Prefect stared, awaiting his answer.

'and away from you.' Derek replied finally looking up at Logan.

'What? Why? Who knows?' Logan said in a tone that sounded hurt and annoyed at the same time.

Derek was annoyed now. 'For gods sake Logan, every Stuart knows, and maybe even Windsors. Just go fucking see him, I'm not telling you anymore'.

Logan's expression was unreadable. Hurt, anger, worry and confusion all flashed over his eyes, and something else unreadable, something that seemed so deep that Derek couldn't figure out. _Lust? Love? Sorrow? Care?_

Logan was quiet for a moment until one emotion stuck. Anger. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the room and down the long hallway. The Stuarts that were there parted like the red sea. Nobody wanted to be in the firing line of Logan's wrath and they felt sorry for the person on the receiving end.

Usually Derek would have chased after him to stop him from going phychotic on Julian, but he felt he needn't do it this time.

Logan arrived outside Julian's door where he could see the light drifting out from underneath the door and shining on the floor. He didn't stop to knock, since the door was opened enough to not need a key card.

He barged in, the door nearly falling off the hinges as it hit the wall loud startling Julian who dropped a pile of clothes onto the floor. His suitcase was on the bed and the walls that were once covered in posters & pictures of the trio from their first day was gone, completely bare..

'LARSON' Logan snarled, storming into his once, decorated dorm room, slamming the door shut securely behind him so hard that the entire wall shakes.

'What, _Wright_?' Julian hisses back, picking up the clothes he dropped and placing them in one of three suitcases he has nearby.

Logan can't help but notice the puffiness of the actors eyes, and the tear stains down his flushed cheeks.

Julian obviously notices when Logan is staring at and viciously wipes his cheeks and turns away.

'What the hell do you want,_ Logan_?' Julian spits viciously.

'Why the hell are you leaving? Why am I the last to know of everyone in Stuart? And why didn't you tell me you were getting death threats? We're supposed to be _best_ _friends._ Or does that mean _nothing_ to you? Derek told me one of the main reasons you're leaving is because of _me_, again I ask WHY?' Logan basically roared as he paced the floor, his fists clenched tight causing white knuckles.

Julian turns to face him, his eyes still puffy. 'I'm leaving because I signed a new movie deal. Why you're the last one to know, I don't know. And friends? Please.' Julian scoffed and continued. 'We never really were friends, were we? Why the hell do _you_ care if I leave anyway? I didn't think you would notice.' He paused for a second and spoke again before Logan interrupted. 'Why Derek told you I'm leaving because of you, I don't know.' Julian said in a low voice, eyes staring at the floor.

'You're lying.' Logan replied, matter-of-factly. 'We have a twisted friendship for sure, and you're a pain in the ass diva but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have noticed that you were gone. The peace and quiet would've given it away.' He glared viciously at his friend, noticing the silent tears falling. 'I also don't believe you saying that I'm not one of the reasons you're leaving. I don't know what I've done differently in the last three years we've known each other, Jules'.

Julian's head snapped up, the tears stopping, as if something had just set an alarm off in his head. 'You're so stupid, Lo, just leave me alone. I'll be gone in the morning and you won't ever have to see me again or deal with my Diva ways.' Julian went to his closet to take out more clothes.

Logan was really pissed off now. 'I'm not leaving until I get the damn truth, Jules, you're not crying for no damn good reason.' There was some sort of sincerity in his voice, it was an odd thing to hear from Logan Wright, the blonde with the temper that can charge on you at any given moment if not medicated, which obviously he was not.

Julian ignored him, packing more clothes and his necessities until Logan walked towards him, eyes blazing.

Logan gripped him by the wrists by his side and slammed him into the wall with a loud thud that hurt. He searched for the Actors eyes but he turned his head to the side.

The Prefect was shocked to see that Julian had his eyes closed shut with silent tears running down his face again, and then he noticed his body was trembling against the wall.

The blonde was now more worried then angry, but still annoyed that Julian wouldn't meet his eyes or talk, so he spoke. 'Jules, tell me whats wrong, please'. he said in a low, but demanding tone. His hot breath on Julian's neck sent shivers down the actors spine.

Julian tried to hold back his tears, and also tried not to focus on how Logan was in his personal space. He'd fantasized about this many of times where Logan slams him against the wall and kisses him with passion, but no. He can't think like this, he needs to move on from Logan although he knows one look into those glimmering green eyes and hes a goner.

'Julian' Logan hissed.

Julian doesn't open his eyes or look at him, but Logan can feel him tense. 'Get. Away. From. Me. Now.' Julian says in a demanding tone, trying with all his strength he can muster up to wiggle free from Logan's grip, but its no use. Logan is taller and stronger than he is.

'Not until you tell me whats really going on here.' Logan response somewhat calmly.

Julian puffs out a breath and his eyes snaps open, he stares intently into the green ones in front of him now. ' Are you really that fucking stupid, Blondie?' Julian snaps.

Logan tries to stare him down, but its not going to work this time although he feels Julian tense more. 'I'm warning you Logan, let me go right now.'

'Not a chance.' He replies with a smirk, somewhat challenging Julian.

Julian thrashes against him, doing his best to get Logan to release him, but its just no use. He has an idea. _Lie_.

The actor takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes as if to compose himself. 'I'm just stressed about my stalker, okay? now please.. just please let me go.' he replies in a begging tone.

'I know thats not all it is, Jules, I know you're lying about something, or hiding something from me, and I will keep you pinned up against this wall as long as it takes to get it out of you, and you know I will, Julian, so stop wasting time and just spit it out.' he says in a low but serious tone. Julian stays quiet and looks away from the piercing green eyes until hes pulled away from the wall and slammed up against it again.

'What are you running from, Larson? What are you hiding from? You're acting like a dog thats got its tail between its legs, this isn't you.' he says calmly.

'I'm not running away from any**thing**.' Julian replies, probably with too much emphasizes on the word 'Thing' as Logan caught on.

'From _someone_ then? Is someone else giving you problems here at Dalton? Is that it?' Logan asks, somehow inching closer.

'The only person giving me problems is you, Logan, right now. Just let me fucking go.' Julian hisses.

'You know I get what I want, Jules, theres no chance you're moving until-' hes cut off by Julian.

'Guess what Logan? I don't_ care_ anymore, I don't give a _damn_ about you, about Derek, about this whole freaking school, I am_ done_, I'm tired of you, I'm tired of all your drama with your boyfriends, I'm tired of being there all the damn time picking up the pieces after you, making sure you take your meds, trying to calm you down when you get riled up. And for _what_? to be pinned against a fucking wall because I want to keep some things to myself.' Julian's words drip with venom. He takes a large shaky breath. 'Its like I'm there when you want me to be, Logan, when you don't need me you don't even look at me.' He says in a whisper.

The Prefects eyes are wide, realization sets in. 'What do you mean I don't '_look_' at you?'

Julian's eyes widen as he realizes what hes just said. 'I- um' he stammers, dead give away.

'Are you gay, Jules?' Logan asks in a soft tone. _Shit_, Julian thinks.

'NO'. _Lie_.

Logan pulls him away from the wall and pushes him back again, yet not as hard this time.

'Well which one is it then?' Logan asks with a slight smirk.

'What do you mean, which one is it?' Julian replies, very confused.

'Blaine, Joshua, Kurt? Its obvious the someone you're running away from is someone you have a crush on.' Logan says with sincerity.

'Come off it, _Wright_, its none of them, I'm not even gay, now let me go.' Julian snarls, getting angry again.

'Defensive I see. Since you said its none of them I'm guessing its someone else you like.' The prefect replies casually.

'I don't like anyone, I'm not gay.' Julian says, exasperated.

'Bisexual then. And if you don't like anyone then why are you acting so prissy and leaving?'

'Don't call me a priss, Wright.'

Logan smirks. 'Oh why? what are you going to do about it? last time I checked I was the one who has you pinned up against the wall because you're being a diva who won't tell me what the hell is wrong with you.'

'YOU'RE WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME LOGAN, YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN WHATS WRONG WITH ME.' Julian shouts in his face and turns the other way, red with anger and embarrassment. 'Shit' he hisses to himself. _'This only is going to lead to more questions' he thinks to himself_.

'What have I done thats always been your problem?' Logan asks and doesn't seem fazed by whats just been said to him, yet his eyes are glittering dangerously.

'You and your stupid problems with your anger, boyfriends, family, everything thats about you Logan.' He uses the things that he knows will hurt Logan.

'If you were so annoyed with me, why did you still keep hanging out with me?' Logan hisses, his jaw clenched.

'I felt sorry for you.' Julian replies with a smirk.

'Bullshit, Larson, and you know it.' The Prefect pauses for a moment. 'I also know you're lying about being gay.'

'So what if I am? Whats it to you anyway?' Julian says, looking anywhere but the venomous green eyes piercing into his brown ones.

_The fact that I actually have a chance with you now that I didn't know these past 3 years since I've had a crush on you?_ Says the voice in Logan's head.

'Just tell me the god damn truth.' Logan snarls, becoming impatient again.

'You couldn't handle the truth, _Wright_.'

'Try me, _Larson_.'

'Oh what the hell. I'm_ in love with you Logan_, I have been since we met 3 years ago and you _never_ noticed. You where always looking at Blaine or Joshua or even freaking Kurt. I was always just the best friend and nothing more.'

Logan was stunned. He couldn't believe this. _3-fucking-years? and he didn't say anything? what the hell?_ Logan was even more shocked to notice silent tears dripping from Julian's eyes again.

'Jules' Logan said softly

'Wha-mfp' Julian couldn't finish what he was saying.

**Because Logan was attacking his mouth viciously with his lip_s._**

_Is this real? am I dreaming? I'm going to wake up soon, I'm sure of it._ Julian thought in his head.

After a couple of seconds of shock the Actor responded eagerly to the kiss as the Prefects hands where running up and own his muscled chest.

Logan broke the kiss, still having pinned Julian to the wall. His forehead against Julian's and heavy panting from the both of them.

'Straight my _ass_, Larson. You're as gay as they come.' Logan smirked, biting his bottom lip and pulled away slightly.

'Why did you do that?' Julian snapped.

'Just to test the waters of curiosity, to see if you were gay and to see how much of a good kisser you are.' Logan smirked again.

_He seriously did that to lead me on? just to tease me into wanting more? Oh man my head hurts.._ Julian's brain was running a 100 miles an hour.

'You only kissed me for your own sick fucking game?' Julian said, hurt.

Logan's eyes widened as he saw tears trickling down Julian's face._ Guilt_.

He closed the space between him and Julian. Grabbed Julian by the face and kissed him soft and passionately. Logan could feel the tears against Julian's cheek.

Julian pulled away. 'Why are you k-kissing me I-if you don't love me back, Logan? Stop playing me like this, I'm leaving Dalton.' Julian said hurt, more tears coming down his face.

Logan grabbed his wrist and started to wipe away the tears gently. 'You're not going anywhere because you didn't give me a chance to talk, Jules. What you don't know is I've had a major crush on you since we first met but I always thought you were straight so I tried not to dwell on it. The only reason I put up with your diva self is because I think you're hot and theres something about you that just makes me go wild. Blaine, Joshua and Kurt where just distractions from you. You're not leaving me, Julian, no way in hell.'

'Y-you mean that?' Julian asked wearily.

'I really do, Jules.'

'I-I don't believe you. I've been in love with you for three years and you've never noticed me or caught on to the obvious hints I was giving you.'

'Thats because I believed you were straight, Julian. But now that I've kissed you I can tell you're as gay as they come.' Logan smirked.

'Give me one reason why I shouldn't just walk out of Dalton right now and never look back, Logan.' Julian said, in a serious tone.

'_Me._ Give me the chance to show you that I_ care_ about you Julian, give _us_ a chance, this relationship.' Logan replied.

Julian hesitated until Logan brought him closer to his chest, wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and put their foreheads together.

'Do you really want to miss out on what we could have, Jules?' Logan asked in a husky tone sending shivers down the Brunets spine.

'Okay.' Julian breathed, looking up fearfully into Logan's green piercing eyes.

Logan smiled against Julian's forehead and brought his lips down to meet the Actors in a soft, gentle reassuring kiss.

_Logan was Julian's now, and Julian wasn't leaving Dalton, or letting go of Logan._

'You're mine now, Julian, we're going to make this work, I promise.' Logan whispered.

Julian nodded and held Logan close, as they knocked the suitcases off the bed and Julian laid on the Blondes chest as he played with the Brunets hair.

'Logan' Julian whispered.

'Yes?' he answered calmly.

'I love you, Lo'

'I love you too, Jules.'

_They fell asleep in each others arms that night._


	2. Jogan: Stupid Squid

_Hi, this is another 'Jogan' one-shot that I've created based off the characters from CP COULTER 's 'Dalton' story. Full rights go to her for these characters._

_I'm doing this just for fun, I've re-read this a couple of times to perfect the grammar as best I could. Reviews would be amazing, even just the smallest one, because I truly would appreciate writing tips about anything, harsh or nice, its up to you._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot._

_-Lara_

* * *

><p>It was a Friday evening and the Stuart Prefect was just returning back to his dorm room that he shared with his one of two best friends, Derek. The trio where the only Stuarts in the building as the rest left for the weekend, and Derek didn't have a date line up.<p>

The blonde had just been on a run around the huge campus to blow off some steam. Warblers practice ran over an hour late and it pissed him off that Kurt & Blaine couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Every couple of seconds you'd hear Kurt giggle and squirm in his seat, or you'd see Blaine whispering in his ear making the slightly taller boy blush bright red.

It wasn't that Logan was jealous, okay maybe a _little_ bit jealous, but the fact that they didn't have respect for anyone else in the room. Sure, Dalton has a no bullying policy, but that doesn't mean every student is willing to embrace a Gay relationship when the PDA and sexual tension in the room is almost unbearable lately. Kurt & Blaine are constantly having eye-sex and for those that notice its a very uncomfortable situation to be in, even if they accept them, its still not something everyone should have to deal with.

Logan sighed as he reached the steps to the Stuart house. He pulled out his earphones and shoved them into the pocket of his sweatshirt that he took off and threw it over his shoulder. It didn't relieve him entirely, the run, but it helped him think about things. And like he had told Derek, he was no longer going to pine constantly over Kurt.

He was tired of chasing after guys he knew he couldn't have. He was tired of being turned down. He was tired of falling so easily for someone. He was tired of his medication that made him not feel anything, so he stopped taking it. And more than anything he was tired of hearing himself complain. He has no idea how Derek & Julian put up with him constantly complaining. Especially, Julian who has also pissed him off by avoiding him every chance he got this week with some stupid excuse about homework, or being tired, or something.

No matter what Julian does to piss the Blonde Prefect off, hes a good friend when he wants to be. Sure hes a bitchy diva ninety nine percent of the time, but that one percent is what Logan admires about him. The brunette can be your best-friend or biggest pain in the ass.

But things have changed. Julian has started distancing himself, and thats frustrating Logan. He doesn't understand why the actor has started isolating himself more and more. He locked himself up in his room for three days last week and would only let Derek in to bring him food, and his homework assignments, yet again he wouldn't let Logan in.

* * *

><p>Logan walked back up to his dorm room, and was surprised to see Julian sitting on<em> his<em> bed with Derek at his desk, he noticed the actor jumped when the door opened and Logan stepped in.

'Hi Logan.' Derek greeted him.

'Hey.. sorry if I was um.. interrupting something, I was just going to go take a shower so..' Logan walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt and sweatpants.

Julian was shocked. He was in Derek's room getting advice about what to do about the movie deal he was offered, but because of the stalker, is unsure whether he should take it or not. The actor wasn't expecting the Blonde prefect to walk in, let alone walk in _shirtless_ and _sweating._

The actor was always shocked when he saw Logan shirtless. Sure, he'd seen him before, but every time he would just look better and better. His slightly tanned skin perfect, and smooth, his stomach with a 6 pack that didn't make him look like a body builder but showed that the Blonde was obviously in good shape with the slight line of blonde hair going from his bellybutton to below the waist of his pants.

Julian was forced out of his thoughts when Derek cleared his throat abruptly, Julian had to rip his eyes away from Logan, he hadn't realized he was staring. He turned sharply to look at Derek whose arms where crossed over his chest and his eyebrows up to his hairline in a cool manor as if to say 'you-were-totally-just-checking-Logan-out-and-you-got-caught.'

He turned his head back to Logan. His body was slumped sideways against the wardrobe, clothes hanging over his crossed arms, a smirk across his face and his eyebrows slightly scrunched.

'Avoiding me for a week then checking me out Jules?' Logan's smirk never leaving his face. His eyes looking at him in a questioning manor.

'I wasn't avoiding you and I wasn't checking you out, Squid.' The actor looked down to the script that he was holding. He could feel the heat rising to his face.

'Sure you weren't, Larson.' Of course Logan was kidding, but Julian didn't think so in the way he used a cocky tone.

'No, I wasn't, and the look I was giving you was of disgust.' _Thats right Julian, lie your way out of this one._

Derek snickered.

'Yeah, yeah whatever Julian.' Logan walked towards the en-suite bathroom.

'Fuck you' Julian replied under his breath which Logan heard.

'You wish, Larson.' Logan winked at him and slammed the bathroom door shut.

_Julian did wish, he truly did. But no way was he going to think about the Prefect in the shower, and no way was he going to swoon at the wink he was just given. Absolutely no way._

'Way to be subtle Jules, when you don't even want to tell him you're in love with him. And why are you avoiding him?' Derek scoffed.

'Shut the hell up, hes only in there! And I wasn't avoiding him.' Julian shout-whispered pointing to the bathroom where Logan's naked form is.

'You had the chance to tell him, Julian. Hes pissed off enough as it is. He needs you, just as much as you need him.'

'Der, how many times have I told you? I am not in love with Logan, and I'm not gay.'

'Jules you may be an actor but you're a terrible liar, you can't lie to me. You're in love with the guy, and if you're not gay then you're bisexual.'

Julian glared at Derek. It fell silent. Derek turned around to type away on his laptop and Julian went back to reading his script when the shower turned off.

'Do **not** say a word Derek, I'm warning you.' Julian said in a whisper.

'Not my secret to tell Julian.' Derek didn't even turn around.

Logan walked out in a pair of black sweatpants that hung low on his hips down to the V of his body. His hair was still soaking wet. The shirt he had on was also a black 'Something Damaged' shirt. The show Julian is on. He smirked.

'Fanboy of mine, Wright?' Julian crossed his arms over his chest.

'Pft, I didn't even know I had one of these shirts.' And with that he took the shirt off to reveal his glistening stomach, still slightly wet.

He threw the shirt in Julian's face.

'You can keep that.' Logan said with a smirk.

Julian held the shirt in his hands straightening it out. It smelled like Logan. He had a sad smile on his face.

Logan dried the excess water off his hair. Julian was sitting on his bed at the top of the bed with his legs crossed, reading the script.

The prefect walked over towards him and laid down flat on his back horizontally, legs bent at the knees, feet on the floor, giving Julian an excellent view of his naked half. Logan sighed.

'So why did you avoid me this week?' Logan finally asked, hands behind his head with his eyes closed not looking at Julian.

'Well, this is my cue out of here. I just set up a late movie date with Kristen. Can I trust you two alone not to kill each other?' Derek asked as he got up and walked towards the door. Julian nodded.

'No promises.' Logan smirked at him, Derek just rolled his eyes. 'Later idiots' he said and walked out, leaving the Prefect and the Actor in silence.

Julian turned back to his script trying not to stare at Logan, which was proving hard. The blonde then propped himself up on his right elbow, looking at Julian as he stared at the script, obviously not reading it. Logan took it out of his hands.

'Hey!' Julian screeched.

Logan sighed. 'Talk to me Jules. Why are you avoiding talking to me? You're acting like you don't even want to be in the same room as me anymore. We're supposed to be best friends.'

Julian sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, contemplating his answer.

' I've had a lot on my mind, and I've been tired. That doesn't mean I've been avoiding you, I've just been busy. Why would you care anyway, _Wright_?' The actor put on his best poker face.

'You've been acting more like a Diva these past couple days then you have since the three years I've known you Julian. Why are you being such a prick right now? Why would I care? Because we're best friends, or supposedly. You locked yourself in your room for three days and would only let Derek in!' Logan now sat up mimicking Julian's position on the bed, except with his head balancing on his hands as his elbows dig into his knees.

The actor was slightly shocked with the anger in the Prefects voice. He was not medicated today, meaning this was dangerous to talk about. It wouldn't be the first time Logan got so pissed off that he'd hit someone, or something. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes but blinked them away viciously. He was not going to cry in front of Logan no matter what.

'Nothing..' he swiped the script from Logan's hands and picking up the shirt that smelled like him. '.. is wrong.' and he got up to leave.

Logan got up and ran in front of him, blocking him from leaving. He locked the door.

'You're not going anywhere until you start talking, Larson. I'm sick of you skirting around me.'

Julian was finding it hard to breathe right now with how close Logan was. 'Let. Me. Out.' Julian's voice broke on the last word. Dammit.

'Nope.' Logan replied. He was taller than the actor making him that much more intimidating. If looks could kill his bright green eyes would set things on fire.

The brunette sighed and threw his arms up in exasperation. He went and sat back on the bed, putting his hands into his head, running his fingers through his slightly wavy hair. _Its now or never_ he thought.

'_Ihaveastalker._' he spat out fast. Logan looked confused. 'What? in English please?' he asked in his arrogant way.

'I have a stalker. The day after the fair I was leaving Stuart, but when I walked outside there was blood on the steps with crushed roses and a collage of pictures of me covered in blood. Derek and Bailey saw. The crazy fan doesn't want me to do this movie roll because _Ihavetokissaguy._ I got scared and locked myself in my room for three days.' Julian couldn't hold back the tears any longer and silently they fell out of his eyes, slowly.

Logan was a mixture of things right now. Angry, confused, and fearful for his friend. He couldn't help the anger in his voice when he spoke.

'Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Jules? You never told me you had a stalker, you never even told me you were leaving Dalton, and now he knows which house you board in? have you even told anyone about this? Why didn't you tell me! I am the prefect after all, not to mention your best-friend! And I thought you were straight?' Logan asked exasperated and angry. He slammed his fist against the wall, making the actor jump.

Julian stayed quiet. The prefect noticed the tears silently falling from the actors eyes and instantly felt guilty, but still hurt. 'Is there something else, Julian?' Logan asked in a snappy tone.

'No.' Julian answered a bit too fast, proving there _is_ in fact something else. He took a shaky breath and spoke again.

'I didn't think you'd care if I did have a stalker. I didn't tell anyone because it happens all the time, but_ this_ has never happened.. where they find out my school and stuff. I didn't tell you I was leaving Dalton for good because-' he couldn't continue because Logan cut in angrily. _'FOR GOOD?' _Julian continued. '-because I didn't think you would notice, you're too caught up in your own damn world to care about anything else but yourself and what you want. Best-friend my ass.'

It fell silent for a moment then the actor added. '.. I never said I was completely straight.' Logan gaped at him.

'YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD _CARE_ THAT MY FRIENDS LIFE IS GETTING _THREATENED_? YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD _CARE_ THAT YOU WERE GOING TO _LEAVE_ DALTON _FOR GOOD_ WITHOUT TELLING ME? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE GAY!' Logan screamed angrily. Thank god no more Stuarts were around at the time. He was yelling so loud maybe even the Hanovers could have heard.

'No. I'm not gay either..'_ spit it out_ '.. I'm bisexual, I think.' Julian replied calmly.

'Why didn't you tell me, about any of it?' Logan was confused.

'You never asked, and I'm not even sure what I am, sure I've been on dates with girls but I'm not in love with a girl. Why do you care what sex I am anyway?' Julian was getting pissed off now and couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, hes probably said too much anyway. The tears had stopped. 'Stop pretending like you give a fuck Logan, you never have and never will. You're too caught up trying to get your next piece of eye candy. Heres a tip for you; Hummel doesn't fucking like you, hes in love with Blaine. Blaine loved you but you fucked that up, and Joshua was with you because you needed a rebound and he wanted a fuckbuddy. Anyone else that you had 'one night stands' with didn't know the real you, thats why everyone on this fucking campus hates you. The only reason you're still fucking here is because Daddy didn't want to have to deal with his bipolar, lunatic, arrogant squid of a son.' White hot angry tears started falling now. Julian was shaking in both fear and anger, scared of what Logan was going to do next.

The blonde was fuming. He thought steam was coming out his ears.

* * *

><p>Julian stood up grabbing the crumpled script and shirt in his hands, shaking slightly. He pushed a shocked Logan out of the way and went down 2 doors to his dorm when a vicious Logan slammed the door open, nearly hitting the actor. Julian set the script and shirt down on his desk, Logan slammed the door shut and stood there. Julian sighed.<p>

'What the fuck do you want, Wright?' Julian spat it out with as much venom he could muster in his vulnerable state.

Logan took long strides towards him, the prefect was still shirtless. He had anger in his eyes. Julian stepped back the closer he got until he was near a wall. Logan pounced on him and capture his wrists in a tight grip, slamming his back up against the wall. The actor winced.

Anger and frightened tears fell. He yelped at the pain in his back, he hit that wall hard. His eyes were closed tight. Logan was breathing on him, leaning over him.

'You are _so_ fake, Larson. You act like your perfect. With all your movie deals, TV deals, even record label deals. Magazine after magazine cover, interviews, photoshoots, everything. But you know what you lack in your life?' This caught Julian's attention, he opened his eyes and stared in the green ones that were flaming. '_Honest_ people. People who tell you what a fucking asshole diva you're being.'

'Your life is not perfect. For one, your parents only forced you into Hollywood to make _money_ off you. When you're not making money what do they to you? they fuck you back into Dalton, and don't speak to you unless you sign another movie deal or something. At least my father and mother let me _know_ how much they hate me instead of pretending to be interested in my life, unlike yours.'

'Another thing is you're denying who you are. You lied and said you were _straight_, three years ago, you went on all those dates. Hollywood's straight as an arrow heartbreaker actor? my _ass_. You said you weren't in love with a _girl_, distinctively, so who _are_ you in love with?' Logan spat, venom in each and every word.

Logan felt Julian tense up more when he asked who he was in love with, meaning there was someone. Hes never seen the actor cry, but the tears weren't working on him right now, he was too angry.

'Y-you're right.' Julian said quietly. 'B-but I'm n-not in love with a-anyone.' The tears were falling harder now. Julian knew Logan didn't believe him.

'You're lying Jules! Just tell me! I won't judge you!' Logan said quietly but impatiently. He hated seeing Julian this hurt, but he was sick of Julian acting differently.

The actor took a shuddering breath, he was shaking violently. Logan realized how rough he was being to the smaller boy and loosened his grip. He brought Julian over to the bed and sat him down. Calming himself down, he breathes in and out deeply.

'Jules..' The blonde searches for his friends brown eyes to see the glassed over, almost looking like the color is running from them.

'Y-you w-will hate me L-Lo' the actor says quietly.

'I say I hate you sometimes but I don't mean it literally, Jules, just tell me.' Logan asks pleading. Generally worried about his friend.

_Its now or never._ 'Y-you.' Julian says in almost a whisper, Logan misses it. 'What? I honestly didn't hear you.'

Julian sighs loudly and swallows past the knot in his throat. 'Its you, w-who I'm in love wit. I have been for three years, since the first day we met. I-I'm sorry.' Julian puts his hands up to his eyes and shakes violently as he breaks out. Logan stares at him stunned.

_How the fuck did I not see the signs? Everything makes sense.. every guy I ever looked at he got us together, he disappeared when things got serious and then reappeared when things went downhill. He put up with all my drama, and never threw me out when I needed him most. How could I be so fucking oblivious? Three years and I missed every single sign._

Logan doesn't know what to say so he pulls the brunette into his chest. The actor is slightly startled by the movement but wraps his arms loosely around Logan's bare back, sobbing and shaking violently against him. The prefect holds onto him tightly, nuzzling his head into the boys neck, running his hand threw Julian's hair. He hums lightly to him, trying to calm him down. He whispers into his ear. 'I'm so sorry Jules, I had no idea.'

Julian can literally feel his heart breaking with every little touch. Hes wanted to be held in his strong arms for so long, if only it were for a better reason. When Logan whispers in his ear he feels his stomach do flips, he shivers but Logan doesn't notice as Julian is shaking.

* * *

><p>15 Minutes later and finally Julian begins to calm down. The tears slow down and he stops shaking so violently. He sighs audibly and draws back from Logan, and walks into his bathroom, leaving the door opened.<p>

He splashes water onto his face and dries himself off with a towel, walking back towards where Logan is sat staring at him.

'I'm sorry, I'm usually not a cry baby.. I-I.. Just I don't know.' Julian says quietly looking anywhere but at Logan.

The prefect moves closer to the brunette and puts his arm around his shoulders. The actor looks up with a slight sad smile, it breaks the Prefects heart to see him so hurt.

'Don't apologize, Jules. I'm the idiot for not realizing it sooner. I never noticed how much you were hurting, and I always took you for granted. I'm a fucked up person, and I don't deserve someone like you in my life. I'm really, really truly sorry.' Julian turned around and took Logan into a hug, his head on the blonde boys shoulder.

'Its okay..' he whispers. '.. I didn't want to tell you, especially not like this.'

Logan draws back from the hug slightly and searches for the brown eyes, more tears brimming. 'You should have told me three years ago, Julian. And please don't cry again, it breaks my heart.' he said quietly.

'Logan.. c-can you please just reject me already and leave.. I-I need to be.. alone. S-so I can think.' Julian says, stuttering. The tears prickling in his eyes.

The prefect sighs. 'No.' he replies with finality.

'Please, Lo.' Julian says pleadingly.

Logan doesn't want to leave his friend in pain. Julian is about to speak again but he pulls him into his chest and cups his face, making the brown eyes that have just started letting tears loose again, look up to him. The actor closes his eyes gently and swallows visibly. He feels Logan's thumb brushing away his tears slowly and gently, as if hes afraid the actor is going to break.

He opens his eyes and realizes his face is closer to Logan's then he thought. His breath hitches and this doesn't go unnoticed to Logan who chuckles slightly and smiles at him.

Next thing Julian knows is that Logan's lips are brushing against his softly and gently. Logan's eyes are closed. It takes Julian a few seconds for his brain to catch up when he kisses the Prefect back with the same pace. Slightly unsure, but he feels Logan smile against the kiss. Logan's hand is at the small of Julian's back, keeping him there securely, whilst Julian's left hand is at Logan's neck caressing it, and his right hand is on his side.

Logan pulls away a couple seconds later, his forehead against Julian's. The actor raises his hand to caress Logan's cheek who nuzzles into it. He can feel Logan breathing on him. Julian's eyes are still closed.

'You're definitely bisexual, if not gay, Julian.' Logan says. Julian can feel him smirking as he says that.

The actor opens his eyes and looks up into the green ones above him. 'W-why did you k-kiss me if you don't reciprocate?' The actors tone was vulnerable, if not scared.

'I kissed you because for one, I figured you needed help figuring out what sex you are, and who better then me?' Logan smirked. '..and for two I thought since you've been waiting three years for that one kiss I could help you out.' He smirked bigger. Julian sighed. Suddenly the look in Logan's eyes changed from douche to sincere '..and the third reason is because I've had a crush on you since day one, but I thought you were straight so I needed distractions from you. The reason I had that 'Something Damaged' shirt was because you were on the show.' he smiled genuinely, something very rare.

'I'm not going to lie, Jules. I don't love you yet, but I want to learn to love you, I want to give us a chance. I was such an idiot these past three years for not seeing what was right in front of me all along. You deserve to be happy, and if thats with an idiot as lucky as me then give me that chance, give us that chance to be together.'

'Lo.. I-I don't want you doing this because you feel sorry for me..' Julian said with uncertainty.

'I don't feel sorry for you, Jules. I just want a chance to be with you. I want you to learn to trust me when I say that the only thing I care about right now is you.' Logan pressed a kiss to Julian's forehead and looked back down into those big brown eyes.

'Are you sure?' he asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

'Yes you idiot. Now are you going to give me a chance?' Logan asked.

'Alright.'

'Alright?'

'Yes.'

'I'm going to kiss you senseless now.'

'Fine with me, you have a lot of sucking up to do.'

'I hope that means literally.' Logan winked.

Julian rolled his eyes. Logan planted a chaste kiss on him and hugged Julian.

The actor sighed, feeling happy and relieved. He pulled away and looked into Logan's eyes. He smiled at Julian.

'I've waited three years for this, you stupid squid.'

Logan pushed Julian back to lay him down and kissed him. Julian moaned into the kiss and Logan smirked, deepening the kiss. He could feel the fireworks. Logan couldn't believe he was missing this for three years. Julian's hands were rubbing up and down his body.

The blonde pulled away, still looking at Julian. 'I hope it was worth the wait, because I'm already falling for you.'

Julian smiled. 'I couldn't be happier right now.'

Logan smiled and kissed him again. He laid down and pulled him into his arms. Julian nuzzled his head into the blonde neck planting soft kisses down to his collarbone.

'Good, because now you're mine.'

'I love you, Lo, you stupid Squid.'

Logan smiled and played with Julian's hair.

They both fell asleep in each others arms that night. Derek came into Julian's room about midnight to find things all over the floor but then he saw Julian & Logan, and smiled.

_'They finally figured out they love each other.' _He said to himself and threw a blanket over the both of them. He left the room and closed the door with a soft click.


	3. Jogan: Make Me

Just some random one that popped into my mind. *shrugs* Enjoy.

* * *

><p>'Get. Off. Of. Me!' Julian screeched.<p>

He was currently being pinned to the floor by the Stuart Prefect, against his will, in the common room. Derek was sitting on the couch, texting one of his girlfriends and looked over the screen of his phone, just to roll his eyes and go back to texting.

'No.' Logan replied, a smirk on his lips as he watched the actor squirm.

'You can't just sit on someone when you feel like it!' Julian thrashed against him, trying to get loose, but it was no use. Logan was bigger and taller than him, not to mention stronger.

'Sitting on you is fun.' Logan stated simply.

'You're heavy!' Julian cried out.

Julian tried to ignore the pounding in his chest and the butterflies doing acrobatic flips in his stomach. He wondered if Logan could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

'Shut it.' Logan replied.

'Lo, get the hell off of me! It was funny for 30seconds, now its just frustrating!' Julian was getting annoyed.

Logan leaned down, inches from Julian's face, this caught Derek's attention and he looked over subtly.

'Make. Me.' Logan said cockily. Julian tried to use his arms to push him off, but it was no use. He was pinned to the floor, being held by Logan, still. He groaned.

'Fine.' Julian replied.

He pushed his head up a few inches and brushed his lips against Logan's, catching him completely off guard. Derek's mouth fell open. Logan's eyes were wide opened as he was in a shocked state. His strength was suddenly gone, and so Julian jerked up, throwing the prefect off of him and onto the ground.

He made his way towards the door and turned to look at the stunned prefect who was now touching his lips, and Derek with his mouth hanging open. Julian wiped his mouth with his blazer sleeve, hmm'd and smirked at Logan.

'Thats one way to shut you up.' Julian smirked even bigger as he shrugged innocently and strutted out of the common room.

'Holy. Sweet. Hell.' Logan finally snapped out of his shocked gaze.

Derek doubled over in laughter. 'Thats a pure Jules move!' He screeched, holding onto his stomach. Logan chuckled and stood up, dusting himself off.

'I should pin him down more often.' Logan smirked at Derek who seemed shocked again, but rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Prompts for chapters? Requests? :) <strong>

**Check me out on tumblr. ohsogleekyy (dot) tumblr (dot) com**


	4. Jogan: Good Mood

Poor Derek. One minutes hes in the loop, the next his eyes are nearly falling out of his head. xD

* * *

><p>'Whats up my boy!' Derek ran towards Julian at the airport pick up place, picking the smaller boy up into a bone crushing hug. Julian laughed.<p>

'D, put me down!' He screeched. Derek rolled his eyes but put him down again.

'I wasn't gone that long, y'know.' Julian smirked at his friend as they walked towards his car.

'I know.. but things have been crazy.' The athlete shrugged and opened the door of his car, putting in Julian's suitcases for the short trip back to Dalton. Julian had been away on location for two weeks, filming a few more episodes of 'Something Damaged.'

They got into the car before Julian asked what Derek meant by crazy.

'How so?' He finally asked. Derek pursed his lips as he started the car.

'Logan..' he breathed out.

'What about him?' Julian asked, nonchalantly as he fixed his signature sunglasses into a comfortable position on his face.

'Hes off his medication.. but hes in a strangely good mood.'

Julian scrunched his nose up and used every ounce of will power not to smile.

Derek sighed again. 'As in, even better than Hummel good mood.'

The actor sat still, willing himself not to smirk at that statement. He just shrugged.

'You're...You're not bothered by it?' Derek asked hesitantly.

'Not in the slightest.' Julian replied without hesitation, taking Derek slightly by surprise.

'O-Okay then.. that wasn't the reaction I was expecting.' Derek shrugged. Julian just smiled slightly and turned to look out the window, they were only 10minutes from Dalton after all.

Once they arrived at Dalton, outside of Stuart house, Derek noticed Julian's demeanor changed from nonchalant to some what.. _happy?_ Just as they were about to walk up the steps they heard a voice from behind.

'Hey!' Both boys spun to see their other best friend walking towards them, smiling brightly. Derek narrowed his eyes at the Prefect, now starting to wonder if Dwight had somehow put something in his food.. or if the twins hit him way too hard over the head during one of their Warbler dance rehearsals, or just hit him in general.

'Hi.' Julian said as Logan came to stand in front of him. Logan's smile just seemed to widen. Derek watched carefully as that catty grin became promnient on Julian's face.

'You didn't tell me you were coming back today.' Logan stated as he walked closer to Julian, well within his personal space, but Julian didn't move.

'Surprise?' Julian asked with a slight sway to the side. Logan grinned at him before walking that final step forward, wrapping his arms around the boys waist and pecking Julian on the lips as the actors arms went around Logan's neck.

'Woah!' Derek said loudly, making the two others look up at him. 'What the hell?' he asked, shocked at what just happened. The two just grinned.

'You didn't tell him.' Julian stated. Logan nodded.

'I thought you did?' Logan asked, but Julian just shook his head.

Derek scratched the back of his neck, feeling slightly creeped out but joyous for the both of them at the same time.

Julian leaned forward and pecked Logan again. Derek couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he watched.

'Are you two gonna suck face all day or actually explain to me how the hell I missed this when Logan's been the most oblivious fool for three years?' He demanded.

Logan rolled his eyes and intertwined his fingers with Julian's, picking up his second suit case and walking towards Derek.

'One week ago. Drunken phone call. Remember the three days last week I skipped because I' -he used air quotes for this bit- ''had to go on business with my Dad?' Hm? i actually barged onto the filming set demanding answers.' Logan asked, smirking broadly.

Derek huffed. 'If I knew getting him drunk would have made him talk, I would have done it three years ago.' He grumbled. Julian reddened slighly but Logan just smiled at him.

'Better late then never..' Logan said. He smiled again as Julian rolled his eyes and nudged him playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Prompts? Requests? <strong>


	5. Jogan: The Oscars

Got inspired for this one from Chris Colfer's Golden Globe acceptance speech I guess you could say, with my own little twist on it. *shrugs.*

* * *

><p>'I think I'm about to pass out.'<p>

Julian's heart was racing. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears and the way his heart was irratically beating against his rib cage. His breathing was rough and unsteady, almost as if he'd ran for two days straight. He was pale and shaking ferociously with nerves.

'You're going to give yourself a heart attack, Jules. Calm the fuck down.' Derek scolded.

Julian, Derek and Logan were sitting at a round table at the Oscars.

The _Oscars._ Julian Larson-Armstrong had been nominated for his first Oscar at_ seventeen_ years old. He was nominated for Best Male in a leading role in the movie entitled '_Unpredictable_', about a teenage boy who was forced to make a choice between musicial theatre and his athletic scholarship. Not to mention he was also 'pretending' to be Bisexual in this role. It shows the characters whole life during High-school and basically fast forwards into his college years.

It got fantastic reviews. Everyone loved it, and even though Julian had to play a bisexual male in it, though he wasn't really 'playing' bisexual, his fans loved him even more for it. His manager said he should come out now, but he wasn't going to. Not until he wanted to.

Not until he was for sure he was over Logan enough to not confess his love for the ignorant Stuart Prefect.

Not until the perfect chance arrived.

But, still. He was about to pass the fuck out and get escourted out by ambulance men on a stretcher.

He could barely sit still with anticipation. Derek usually came along with him to most premieres, parties and awards shows, but seen as it was the Oscars, Julian's first Oscar nomination, Derek _made_ Logan come and support Julian, win or lose, and he did it. Begrudgingly so.

'These suits are so uncomfortable...' Logan grumbled from beside Derek who elbowed him into the ribs.

_And now, please welcome our presenter for Best Male in a Leading Role, Miss Meryl Streep!_

'Sweet baby Jesus..' Julian whispered. Within seconds, Julian righted himself. He knew his name and movie title was about to be shown on screen, then It'd go four ways into a split screen, and he was desperate not to show how nervous he actually was.

_...And finally we have Julian Larson-Armstrong starring in the movie ' Unpredictable' playing the lead character, Theo Webb._

A short clip of the movie came up on screen, the promo, where Julian is shown walking through the school in a leather man jacket with a T-Shirt on it that says 'RENT', the musicial. Julian narrates it himself as he walks to his locker. They're only at the introduction of his name when three large boys push him into the locker, sending him to the floor. Where he laughs it off, and shouts after them, 'Funny joke guys!', but you can see by his facial expression that hes miserable.

Theres a burst of applause and Julian smiles shyly when he notices the camera on him. Hes surprised to find Logan looking slightly intrigued and clapping along. Derek, on the other hand is smiling brightly and clapping enthusiastically, seeing as he had seen the movie. He'd accompanied Julian to the opening premiere just a mere month ago where the turn out was incredible.

_...And the winner is.._

A deafening silence filled the room. The four nominated actors where on the edge of their seats, Julian being the youngest of the group, heck- of the whole damn Oscars he was the youngest nominated in attendance.

_Julian Larson-Armstrong in his role as Theo Webb in Unpredictable! Congratulations!_

Julian was shocked. His mind went blank as Derek stood up and pulled Julian up with him, Logan clapping him on the shoulder in congratulations. There was a roar of applause, whistles and people slapping Julian on the back as he fixed his jacket on the way up to the stage. How he was walking, he had no idea. He thought his legs where going to give way any minute. When he finally stood up on stage in front of the blinding lights he was brought into a tight hug by Ms Streep herself and handed his award. He stared at it for a moment and walked up to the microphone.

The audience sat down, still clapping and he gazed out into the crowd, utterly shocked. He wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't remember any of the things he'd planned, and so he winged it.

'Oh.. wow.' He stated after a stuttering breath. The crowd of celebrities chuckled lightly, making the room buzz. 'I-I really don't know what to say apart from thank you to all my amazing fans.. I wouldn't be standing here right now without your support.' He took another breath, he still had three or four minutes to fill. He caught Logan's eye in the crowd, and then Derek. He smiled lightly and continued.

'Apart from my fans I would like to thank my two best-friends who've always been there for me.. Derek and Logan, who also accompanied me here tonight. Also my parents and my manager. And just.. wow.' He laughed slightly and raised his award, staring right into the camera. He had to do this. Now or never.

'For all you kids out there who are ashamed to be yourselves and afraid to.. to stand up to your bullies and face your problems, things will get so much better if you seek help. Never pretend to be something, or someone you're not to please other people. Because in reality, its a heavier burden to carry the lies around with you, instead of just being honest with yourself and living the life you deserve.' He stuttered a bit, feeling a little.. two faced? Like a liar? But he continued. 'You can be anyone or anything you want to be, no matter what anyone else says. So do it. For yourself, not for anyone else.. because if you don't try you'll never succeed.' He smiled directly at the camera. Still thirty more seconds.

'So for all of you kids out there who feel like a nobody, and believe what your bullies tell you, I'm telling you right now they're wrong. Even if you don't believe in yourself, I do. I really, truly do. I know what it feels like, trust me. Which is why I'm proud to say that I am, bisexual.' He smiled proudly. Derek absolutely beamed at him from his seat, as did his manager. The audience gasped before the leapt to their feet, once again clapping. Julian chuckled.

'This one is for you, kids. Thank you all, and good night.' He smiled as he left and made his way back stage. The crew where all congratulating him on not only his win, but his inspirational speech. But right now there was only one thing he wanted to do.

About five minutes later he was joined backstage by his two best friends. Derek was beaming like a proud father and brought Julian into a bone-crushing hug. Logan looked confused. He dragged them both over to an empty hallway.

'So.. you're..?' Logan asked, hesitantly. Julian nodded. 'I-' He was cut off abruptly by Julian putting his hand over Logan's mouth.

'Let me talk.' Julian said as he stared at Logan. The prefect nodded. 'Derek.. can you?' Julian asked quietly, passing him his award. Derek nodded and squeezed Julian's shoulder.

'Everything I said out there was a lie.' Julian stated simply. 'I can tell those kids to be honest with themselves when I couldn't even do it myself until now, which is why I have something to tell you.' The brunet swallowed and looked at his feet. Logan stared at him for a moment and nodded for him to continue.

'The truth is Logan.. I-I'm in love with you. Have been since the first day we met, almost four years ago.' He shrugged. Logan didn't move a muscle until Julian looked into his eyes.

'I had a feeling you left your statement hanging in the air.' Logan murmured. Julian looked bewildered. 'I'm proud of you though, Jules.' He said sincerely. Julian swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat.

'I-Is that it?' Julian asked, feeling more vulnerable by the second as he looked up towards Logan.

'No.' Logan replied after a moment and leaned in towards Julian. 'Because I've always like-liked you.. and I fell even more in love with you when you gave that speech on stage.' He whispered as Logan brushed their lips together in a gentle, but firm kiss. Julian tensed slightly from nerves and disbelief. Logan pulled away with a smirk on his lips.

'T-This isn't.. pitty?' He asked hesitantly. Logan shook his head and took Julian's hand in his.

'Never. I love you Julian Larson-Armstrong.' The blond replied as he kissed Julian again, but more passionate this time until Julian pulled away for air and enveloped Logan into a hug. Logan chuckled faintly.

'I love you too.' Julian said.

'Glad you two finally realized it.' Came a voice from Derek who was behind them. He smiled genuinely at them when they turned around. Logan grasped Julian's hand possessively, making the smaller boy blush slightly.

'How long where you standing there?' Julian asked.

'The whole time. You two where just in your own little worlds. I didn't mind though, I guess.' He shrugged. 'How about we go celebrate? I saw some hot blonde chicks heading towards the after party.' Derek grinned, earning eye rolls from his two friends.

'We'll follow you out in a second.' Logan said before Julian could reply, earning him a raised eyebrow from the actor, but Derek just nodded and walked away, knowingly.

'What?' Julian asked quietly.

'I'm not just going to say I love you, kiss you and then not ask you to be my boyfriend, Jules. What do you think I am?' He asked in a mocked-hurt tone. Julian rolled his eyes.

'I think you're a squid with a ego as large as mine. But yes, I will be.' Julian smiled, and Logan returned it just as wide before he kissed his new-boyfriend again.

'Come on.' Julian said as he pulled Logan down the hallway. 'Derek's going to think hes neutered if he doesn't get his nightly dosage of ass.' Julian stated.

Logan laughed. _Thats my boyfriend,_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Prompts? Requests? I'm all ears. I am working on the next chapter for my Dalton story too, so don't worry your pretty little heads about it, but as these pop into my head I write them down quickly, no matter how stupid they are. *shrugs*<strong>


	6. Jogan: Sombreros & Mustaches

No idea where this came from, but you're getting lucky tonight with all the chapters. xD Check me out on tumblr, 'ohsogleekyy' dot tumblr dot com. :)

* * *

><p>'No.'<p>

'Oh come on.'

'I'm studying, which you should be doing too.'

'Since when do you care about your grades, Jules? What do you even need geometry for once you graduate, hm?'

Julian sighed. This argument had been going on for over an hour in Logan's room where he was trying, but failing to study for his finals next week.

'Just get back to doing your Spanish homework.' He grumbled.

'I hate Spanish! Its not like I'm ever going to go to Spain and work there teaching people how to salsa dance or something.' Julian snorted unattractively at that and laughed.

'Well if it helps babe, I can totally see you rocking a sambrero and a black curly mustache.' Julian grinned at his boyfriend of two months while he bit down on the lid of his pen.

'Didn't know you had a fetish for Spanish dudes, _babe._' He mocked the petname. Had Julian called him that? Oops.

Logan inched closer to him on the bed, but when Julian moved further down the prefect lunged onto of him, knocking Julian's book and his own to the floor with the actor pinned beneath him.

'I need to study you idiot.' Julian grumbled. Logan swept down near Julian's neck, teasingly close to his soft spot that Logan knew about behind his ear.

'You sure you wouldn't rather do something else?' The blond asked huskily and smirked in triump as he felt Julian shiver beneath him.

'Mmm.' Julian replied with as Logan traced the side of Julian's ear, making him shiver against him once again.

Logan pulled back slightly, his eyes full of lust as he swooped down once again and kissed Julian lightly, but within a few minutes it became heated and needy. All tongue, teeth and soft moans of content until Julian ended up on top of him, smirking at his boyfriend beneath him when he pulled away.

'Now, back to studying.' Julian grinned his cat-like grin when he jumped off the bed, gathering his books and walkng towards Logan's desk, leaving Logan in a heated, breathless mess.

'God I hate you.' Logan mumbled.

'Love you too, squid!' Julian replied happily as he went back to messing around with his calculator.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Prompts? Requests?<strong>


	7. Jogan: Sexting

This idea came to me when I rewatched that episode of Glee where Santana & Puck are 'sexting' LOL. Its not that smutty. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Julian was sitting in the back of his AP Calculus class beside Derek. Why both of them where in this class? They honestly had no idea. They were good at it, and usually just sped ahead, meaning they were left alone by Ms Edwards most of the time.<p>

Julian was doodling in his notebook, making it seem like he was taking notes when really he was daydreaming about Logan. His boyfriend. Yes, finally they were dating after Julian came clean. It'd been two months now, the best two months of his life.

Suddenly, Julian's phone went off in his pocket. He looked around to make sure nobody, or more so the teacher, hadn't noticed and slipped it out. A text from Logan. He smiled slightly.

_Where r u? -L_

_AP calc with D. You? -J_

_English w/ Murdoch and I'm bored as fuck. -L_

_What do you expect me to do about it? -J_

Julian grinned as that sent. He could see the eyeroll he was going to get off Logan when he read that.

_I don't know. I'd much rather u be here though. -L_

Julian smiled again.

_I'd rather you were here too.. but its only another like, fourty minutes. -J_

_Can't wait to ravish you. -L_

Julian had to bite his lips to keep in the chuckle that wanted to come out, but he couldn't fight it and instead he snorted loudly, making the teacher look at him.

'Mr Larson. Would you like to clue us all in on what exactly you're giggling at?' She asked, a stern expression on her face.

'Random outburst, Miss.' He said in his best snotty tone.

'I suggest you take pills for that Mr Larson.' The class snickered. He glowered at her.

'I could think of a few things.' He replied, leaving the teacher speechless as she turned back to the lesson. Derek snickered from beside him.

_I just nearly got caught, Lo. Go back to listening. -J_

_What? Cuz I want to ravish you, you nearly got caught? Let me think. The soft spot behind your ear is tingling cause you already know its the first place I'm going to attack. -L_

Julian shivered on the spot thinking about it.

_Shut it. -J_

_Can't wait to hear you scream my name later. -L_

Julian bit his lip. This was not happening. He was sure he was blushing like mad.

_We are not going to sext in class. Can u imagine if Ms Edwards catches me & reads these? -J_

_She'll be turned on no doubt. Who cares if she reads them? Only I know your real weakness, Jules. -L_

Again, he could feel the heat rising to his face.

_Squid. If she reads them then someone tells the press can't you see the headlines? 'Son of Senator John Logan Wright's and lead actor in Something Damanged sexting during class.' Oh yeah, that'll go down well. -J_

_Hmm. I guess, but I'm sure ur fangirls would love to know you're a scratcher and a biter. -L_

Just then, Derek snatched Julian's phone away from him. Julian couldn't shout out because attention would be brought back to him. Julian just shook his head irrattically, willing him not to, but it was too late. Derek looked down at the screen.

His eyes went wide and he all but threw Julian's phone at him. Julian snickered lightly when Derek paled.

'I didn't need to see that. I didn't know Logan had it in him..' Derek whispered. Julian just smirked slightly and text him back.

_Meet me in my dorm after class? -J_

_Don't have to ask me twice babe ;) -L_

At 4pm sharp Julian threw his notebook into his bag and tried to act as nonchalant as possible. Derek, on the other hand knew better.

'I'm gonna go.. study for a bit at the library. Catch you later, Jules!' Julian chuckled and waved at his friend as he made it to the Stuart steps and ran inside, into his room.

He only just threw his bag down on his bed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and someone whispering huskily into his ear.

'Miss me?' Julian shivered at the way Logan spoke so low. It startled him slightly and so he jumped around to face the prefect who had a smirk on his lips.

'Of course.' The actor replied quietly and reached up to brush his lips against Logan's, gently. It soon turned more heated and they ended up on Julian's bed with Logan lingering over him.

'Love you, Jules.' Logan said quietly, yet sincerely as he swooped down and pressed his lips gently against Julian's. Once the blond pulled away Julian kept him nearby and stared into his eyes for a moment.

'Love you too.' He replied and kissed Logan again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Prompts? Rquests?<strong>


	8. Jogan: Relieving Tension

Again.. this came out of no where. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Julian was currently sitting in Derek's room doing his Essay for History class and doing a question sheet with multiple quizzes on it too.<p>

He and Derek were both unhappy about having to spend their Friday night cooked up inside Stuart house, but the report was due Monday and was only given that day.

Derek had to cancel a date with one of those hot blondes from Dobery, and Julian had to miss a cast party for 'Something Damaged' that he planned on bringing Derek, Derek's date and his boyfriend, Logan.

Julian was sitting crossed-legged on Derek's bed as he was surrounded by text books, a notebook and different colored pens and worksheets. Derek was exactly the same from across the room at his desk.

The athlete groaned. 'Dude, this sucks.'

'Mmhmm.. what'd you get for question eight?' Julian asked.

'You're on question eight?'

Julian rolled his eyes. 'What question are you on?'

'Two..' They both chuckled lightly.

Just then, Logan waltzed into Derek's room and slammed the door to make his presence known. Julian jumped slightly and a few of the pages surrounding him fell on the floor.

'Damnit Lo, can't you come in and shut a door without scaring me?' Julian snapped as he leaned over to retrieve his notes.

Logan didn't even bat an eye lid as he walked towards Julian and jumped on top of him without any warning and smashed his lips against Julian's, making the smaller boy actually shriek in surprise as Logan entered his mouth and attacked him with ferocity, forcing Julian to lay on his back, knocking more of Julian's utensils off the bed.

Logan effectively knocked the wind out of Julian as he stood up and straightened himself out.

'Jeez, what the hell was that for?' Julian asked, breathless and panting.

'You had to do that on my bed, Lo?' Derek groaned.

Logan just shrugged and leaned down to brush his lips against Julian's gently instead of so angrily the first time.

'Never heard you complain about it before, Jules.' Logan smirked at his boyfriends disheveled appearance.

'Oh no, I'm not.. Just was wondering.' Julian replied.

'Fight with my dad. Who better to take my frustration out on?' Logan winked.

Derek groaned loudly again. 'God, please. Get out of my room if you two are going to continue to talk like that!'

'Hmm.. when you're doing studying Jules, come find me.. I can think of a way to... release my tension, and/or anger.' Logan winked suggestively. Julian smirked slightly and swallowed past the lump in his throat as Logan walked out.

The room fell eerily quiet.

Derek sighed. 'Go.' He said fiercly. Julian smirked and began to pack his things into a neat bundle, making his way towards the door.

'Later, D!' Julian called.

'Yeah yeah.. use protection.' Derek grumbled as he went back to answering the questions on the work sheet.

Not even five minutes later did he hear a thump on the wall to the left of his room, signaling his friends going at it. He sighed and put his earphones in as he had done many times in the past few weeks of Logan and Julian being together.

They were best friends, but sometimes he would rather be spared the details and creepy noises.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Prompts? Requests?<strong>


	9. Jogan: Defeated

This one is a little angsty seeing as I'm writing all fluff.. I prefer writing fluff though. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>'Don't call him that.'<p>

'Or what? You think he cares that you're defending him?'

'I'll make it so you can't talk, Larson.'

'Go for it, Wright. You know I'm right. Hummel is a _pixie_.'

A knee into the stomach sent Julian spiraling to the floor, gasping for breath, Logan smirking over him.

Derek arrived in just as Julian was about to take a second blow.

'No, D! Let this lunatic do what he wants. He just can't handle the fucking truth.' Snarled Julian as he made it unsteadily back to his feet, where he was promptly shoved against the wall again by the shoulder of his blazer.

'Truth?' scoffed Logan. 'Says the one who gets pissed over one bad review on his newest movie.' Julian's jaw clenched.

'At least I don't get judged my entire life for being a_ fag_.' Julian cringed as that word left his mouth, but right now he was so angry. A simple conversation spiraled into something ugly.

Logan's eyes flashed dangerously, and once again he launched at Julian and punched him in the lip, making him loose his balance. Derek roared at Logan and pulled him backwards, which made Logan angrily swipe his arm from Derek's grasp. Derek gave Julian a disappointed look, and Julian knew himself that was a low-blow.

'Take that as your warning, Julian.' Logan sneered as he straightened his tie and stomped out of Stuart house. Julian's vision was blurred with unshed tears and a bloody lip. Derek sighed and bent down to help his friend up who flinched badly.

'Just.. just leave me D.' He said brokenly. Derek just shook his head in defeat and stood up, walking towards the stairs. Julian's tears started to flow freely from his eyes as he pulled out his phone.

_Carmen, don't send me the script for that movie. Just sign me up and send someone to come get me in an hour. -J_

Julian clenched his stomach as he stood up and let out a sigh. The tears still falling as he made his way up the stairs.

Its time for me to leave. Logan doesn't get it, he doesn't see me, he never will. This is how it will always be. Its better if I leave now.

Its better if he never knows how madly I am in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Prompts? Requests?<strong>


	10. Jogan: Australia

SO! I was watching 'Kate Plus 8' today, the woman with the 8 kids? And I saw that this happened to her.. she freaked out being up so high, so I decided to write a Jogan fic also featuring Derek in it. The ending isn't as good as I wished for, but I wanted to write it anyway. xD

* * *

><p>'No. No no no no no. NO!' Julian screeched.<p>

'Grow up, Julian!' Derek shrieked from excitement.

'Don't be such a wuss, Jules.' Logan smirked slightly.

Currently, the three best friends were on summer vacation in Australia, and stupidly, Julian allowed his best friends to persuade him to go bungee jumping.

One thing people didn't know about Julian Larson-Armstrong was that he was terrified of heights.

Absolutely, one hundred percent, petrified. And the fact that his two best friends where watching in amusement and trying to force him was even more distressing.

'I am not standing on that edge!' He screeched while trying to calm his beating heart.

'Julian, you've jumped off buildings before. Whats the big deal?' Logan asked, rolling his eyes.

Julian scowled. 'Thats in movies. Where I'm less than a foot off the ground and we have special affects to make it look higher.'

'You'll be fine Jules.' Derek said as he slapped him on the back. 'Besides, you're in the hands of professionals!' For some reason, that didn't make Julian feel any better. His hands were shaking.

'You two go! I'll wait at the bottom, really, its no problem!' Julian said, faking a grin.

'You're not getting out of this.' Derek stated.

'I'm not going out there! I could die! I'm only young!' The actor said pathetically.

'Hm. I could always drag you.' Logan smirked at Julian as he walked towards him, Derek in tow. The crew didn't seem to mind much. They wouldn't boss them around when this is Julian Larson.

'Don't touch me!' Julian jerked back as if he was burned when he Logan's hand touched his shoulder.

'Oh come on Julian! Trust us!' Derek said. Julian's eyes widened.

'Trust you two?' He scoffed.

'Thats it!' Derek said as he lifted his friend over his shoulder who just seemed to freeze as they walked out onto the platform, Logan slinking behind them as Derek planted Julian down in front of the instructor. Logan stood on the opposite side, so Julian was in the center.

As Julian got hooked up his nerves were so bad he couldn't even talk, let alone breathe. He paid no attention whatsoever to what the Australian black-haired male was saying to them, instead he spent the entire time gripping Logan's arm instinctively.

'Show time!' Derek finally shouted as he hit Julian on the shoulder, making him realize who exactly he was clinging to, and so he jerked away, straightening himself up to his full height which was still shorter then both Logan and Derek.

'Oh god.. I'm going to die.' Julian murmured, his heart beating even faster and harder than before.

'Once you've done it, Jules, you can finally say you've conquered your fear of heights.' Logan smiled slightly.

'Unless I die first!' Julian said in a panicked voice.

'Relax, Mr Larson. I can honestly say your life will still be intact when you land at the bottom.' The Australian man said. Julian glared.

'I'll go first!' Derek said, cutting the tension. Julian just nodded, walking towards him.

'If I die, tell Lo I love him.' Julian said as he walked and sat down on the side as Derek rolled his eyes and nodded anyway as he got the last of the bungee cords attached.

Within two minutes, Derek had jumped and was on his way to the ground on plush mats a couple hundred feet down. Logan was up next, and Julian just wanted to get it over with.

'Wish me luck, and no chickening out!' Logan grinned. Julian rolled his eyes.

'Maybe it'll wrap around your throat..' he mumbled. Logan just glared.

'I'll be sure to record you screaming like a girl, princess.' The instructor then ushered Logan over to the end platform where he spoke to him quietly, obviously reminding him of the dos and don'ts. Logan gave a thumbs up and off he went over the edge, yelling in happiness. Julian breathed deeply, willing himself to go through with this.

About 10minutes later the instructor called on Julian who stood up wobbly and tried not to look over the edge as he was getting strapped up.

'Alright Julian, just make sure you don't try do any tricks, just go straight down. You can turn and look all you want, but stay with your feet facing the ground, and remember to breathe, okay?' The man asked kindly. Julian nodded and swallowed past the lump and tears stinging his eyes.

'Give me a thumbs up when you want me to let go.' Julian nodded again as his chest heaved in nerves. The man waited patiently. Julian's lip was trembling and slowly tears dripped out of his eyes when he opened them and nodded to the man who let go.

Once Julian's feet came off the edge his breath caught in his throat, making his head swirl, he closed his eyes tight as more tears ran down in fright and in panic, he truly felt like he was plunging to his death, he didn't feel like he was over coming a fear. At the half way mark he finally opened his tear filled eyes to look around, but quickly closed them at the dizzy feeling.

He managed not to scream, but he was sure he was as white as a ghost as his feet hit the soft mat below, he could hear Derek and Logan cheering him on, but as he landed he fell back, sending him on his ass. His eyes still closed tightly and tears still running as he fought to catch his breath.

When Julian finally felt the cords being taken off him he sighed with relief, viciously rubbing his eyes and stood up carefully. When he opened his eyes Logan and Derek were standing right there, big smiles on their faces.

'You did it!' Derek said happily as he hugged Julian tight. 'I didn't think you'd go through with it.' He said.

'Yeah, I thought you'd wimp out.' Logan said.

'So how do you feel?' Derek asked as they walked off the landing pad.

Julian took a shaky breath. 'I feel like I've never been more jittery and terrified in my life.'

'You mean you don't feel like you've over come it?' Derek asked incredulously.

'No. I feel like Its gotten worse and I'll probably never go in an airplane again, or anything that isn't within safe landing distance.' he murmured. He was a little startled when Logan slung an arm around his waist and pulled him into a side hug. Julian looked up to him, slightly confused but feeling over joyed with the contact anyway.

'Well, I'm proud of you.' Logan said and grinned as he tightened his grip.

'T-Thanks.. I guess.' Julian smiled slightly and looked at Derek who winked.

'Hey, Julian?' Logan asked getting his attention again.

'Hm?' The actor asked, turning his head to look up at him.

Julian was stunned into silence when he felt the prefects lips softly brushing against his. When he pulled away Julian was wide eyed with fear, lust and confusion all at the same time.

'W-What?' Julian asked.

Derek grinned brightly and shrugged, walking in front of them.

'I told him that you told me that if you died to tell him you loved him, and I thought you were going to die so I told him..' Derek grinned mischievously.

'Oh.' Was all Julian was able to get out, Logan's arm still around his waist. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, still trembling slightly.

They came to a halt and Julian noticed Derek was gone ahead, Logan standing in front of him.

'In case you haven't already figured it out, I love you too, princess.' Logan grinned slightly. Julian couldn't help but blush and look up into those green eyes he adored so much. He leaned forward hesitantly and kissed Logan who reacted a second later, cupping the brunets cheek.

Julian was still terrified heights, and always would be. Julian also was still in love with Logan, and always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Prompts? Requests?<strong>


	11. Facebook Scenarios

I don't know where this came from, or why I wrote it, because it probably sucks, yet I've always wanted to attempt a facebook fic. So yeah, this is just different characters I guess and different little scenarios.. so enjoy. -Lara

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Wright <strong>Is now in a relationship with **Julian Larson Armstrong**.

(**40 people** like this)

**Derek Seigerson**: About time!

**Kurt Hummel**: So happy for you both!

**Blaine Anderson**: Wonder how long this one will last... (**Shane Anderson** likes this)

**Reed Van Kamp**: Congrats!

**Shane Anderson:** *Pukes* (**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: Shane Anderson** and **Blaine Anderson**, knock it off and be happy for them. (**Derek Seigerson** likes this)

**Charlie Amos**: Aww.

**Justin Bancroft:** Wow, didn't expect that. But congrats.

**Evan Brightman**: So it finally unravels.. (**Ethan Brightman** likes this)

**Ethan Brightman**: ... Awesome story. (**Evan Brightman** likes this)

**Dwight Houston:** Double Evil! Report for purifying at midnight tonight!

**Julian Larson Armstrong**: Thanks :) Love you Tempestuous One. (**Logan Wright**, **Derek Seigerson** and** 4 others** like this)

**Logan Wright**: Love you too Diva. **(Julian Larson Armstrong, Derek Seigerson** and** 4 others** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Derek Seigerson:<strong> My two best friends getting together, finally, is amazing but... having loud sex in the next room is creeping me out. Someone please come save me.

(**Bailey Tipton**, **Kurt Hummel**,** Blaine Anderson** & **3 more people like this.**)

**Bailey Tipton:** No matter how sickeningly sweet they are together out of the bedroom, I'm never going to get rid of the sounds of Julian moaning out of my head just.. *shudder.* (**Derek Seigerson** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** How cute!

**Derek Seigerson:** It is most definitely not cute. I'm with Bailey. Wanna go to the Lima Bean, bro? I can't stand this. (**Bailey Tipton** likes this)

**Shane Anderson:** HOT.

**Blaine Anderson:** SHANE!

**Reed Van Kamp:** SHANE!

**Shane Anderson:**.. what? I'm a teenage boy.

**Dwight Houston:** Demons. All of you. (**Kurt Hummel** and **Charlie Amos** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Reed Van Kamp<strong>: I know **Shane Anderson** has hid my paintbrush set, and I swear on **Dwight Houston**'s holy water spray gun that if they are not returned immediately bad things are going to happen.

**Julian Larson Armstrong:** Sorry, but you not sucking him off already is bad enough. I don't know what tops that. Oh wait... (**Logan Wright** likes this)

**Reed Van Kamp**: Umm.. what?

**Charlie Amos:** Nothing, Reed! Ignore him, and please do not Google that. (**Shane Anderson** likes this)

**Shane Anderson:** You're a dead man **Julian Larson Armstrong**. And Reed, I didn't hide them. They're in your closet, top shelf. :)

**Julian Larson Armstrong:** When you go in to get them and take them out, make sure you come out with it. (**Logan Wright** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**:** Logan Wright** is so whipped he has to like everything his boyfriend says. (**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Julian Larson Wright:** Hobbit, your pixie just did the same. (**Logan Wright** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** Behave, boys.

**Evan Brightman:** We can behave... (**Ethan Brightman** likes this)

**Ethan Brightman:** ... We just don't like to. (**Evan Brightman** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, and** Julian Larson Armstrong**? How about you take your own advice on that 'coming out of the closet' thing. (**Blaine Anderson,** **Shane Anderson,** **Dwight Houston**, and **27 others like this**)

**Ethan Brightman:** BURN! (**Evan Brightman** likes this)

**Evan Brightman:** THIRD DEGREE BURN! (**Ethan Brightman** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Currently nursing **Reed Van Kamp**'s bruised head. Thanks **Shane Anderson** for the great idea of putting Reed's paint set on the top shelf and leaving him to get it down himself. GENIUS!

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Evan Brightman**, **Ethan Brightman** &** 4 Others **like this)

**Shane Anderson:** Oh my gosh, is he okay? Do I need to come over?

**Kurt Hummel:** Hes fine no thanks to you, curly.

**Shane Anderson:** I'm coming over I need to see hes okay for myself.

**Julian Larson Armstrong:** Whipped. (**4 people** like this)

**Dwight Houston:** Now I have to go purify the house before that curly haired demon arrives again. (**6 people like this**)

**Charlie Amos:** Do it and die, Dwight. I'm not having Reed slip on holy water. AGAIN. (**Kurt Hummel** and **Shane Anderson** like this)

**Dwight Houston**: I'm not afraid of you.

**Justin Bancroft:** You should be, Dwight, you should be. (**Charlie Amos** likes this)

**Santana Lopez:** So many gays. (**6 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel:** And a lesbian. (**10 people** like this)

**Santana Lopez:** You're on my list, porcelain.

**Kurt Hummel**: I've been on your list a long time, Satan. (**Santana Lopez** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Wright<strong>: Why must I be surrounded by freaks?

(**30 people** like this)

**Justin Bancroft:** You're leading the charge. (**Charlie Amos** likes this)

**Bailey Tipton:** Hope you're including yourself.

**Ethan Brightman:** Knave oh Knave...

**Evan Brightman**: ...Sweet, sweet Knave.

**Logan Wright:** What have you two idiots done now? (**5 people** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Julian Larson Armstrong:<strong> SONIC'S MISSING. I SWEAR THAT IF YOU BRIGHTMAN TWINS HAVE HIM I WILL TEAR YOU APART, LIMB BY LIMB!  
>(<strong>4 people<strong> like this)

**Evan Brightman**: Wasn't us, Cheshire..

**Ethan Brightman**: ...Nope. No hedgehog to be seen here.

**Julian Larson Armstrong**: SONIC IS NOT JUST A HEDGEHOG YOU TWO PEA BRAINS!

**Charlie Amos**: Calm yourself, Larson. We'll find the damn thing. Now get the hell out of Windsor.

**Julian Larson Armstrong**: Bite me, Jolly Roger! (**10 people** like this)

**Logan Wright:** No, thats my job. (**Julian Larson Armstrong** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Derek Seigerson:<strong> **Logan Wright** get your damn boyfriend under control.

(**37 people** like this)

**Logan Wright**: Sorry, nothing I can do until he finds Sonic.

**Bailey Tipton**: Kiss him or something! (**4 people** like this)

**Justin Bancroft**: He just invaded Hanover, it looks like a tornado just passed by. (**3 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: I swear, if he touches my Marc Jacobs collection... (**Blaine Anderson** and **Reed Van Kamp** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Anderson: Julian Larson Armstrong<strong>, we found Sonic!

(**40 people** like this)

**Justin Bancroft:** Thank god!

**Charlie Amos**: Woo!

**Evan Brightman**: Told you...

**Ethan Brightman:**... It wasn't us, Cheshire.

**Derek Seigerson**: I'm gonna kill that damn hedgehog. (**3 people** like this)

**Julian Larson Armstrong:** WHERE IS HE?

**Shane Anderson:** He was in Reed's room, sleeping on the soft blanketed floor. (**4 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel:** Reed screamed and the little thing was scared.

**Shane Anderson:** I know, poor Reed.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt meant the hedgehog, Shane. (**Kurt Hummel** and **5 others** like this)

**Logan Wright:** Can someone just get him the fucking hedgehog? Hes driving me up the wall here.

**Derek Seigerson**: Don't pretend that you don't like it, **Logan Wright.** (**6 people** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Julian Larson Armstrong:<strong> REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!

(**10 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Glad you found him. :) (**Julian Larson Armstrong** likes this)

**Derek Seigerson**: Can I sleep now? (**Bailey Tipton** likes this)

**Justin Bancroft:** You left Hanover looking like hell.

**Charlie Amos**: The Windsor common room, too.

**Julian Larson Armstrong**: Suck it Bancroft, Amos. (**Derek Seigerson** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Wright<strong> to **Julian Larson Armstrong**: Come to my dorm?

(**Julian Larson Armstrong** likes this)

**Julian Larson Armstrong**: Be right there. :) (**Logan Wright** likes this)

**Derek Seigerson**: Oh dear god...

**Bailey Tipton**: Please, not tonight.

**Reed Van Kamp**: What are you two talking about?

**Kurt Hummel**: Hey Reed, get off facebook and come over, okay? We need to talk. (**3 people** like this)

**Shane Anderson**: Thats kinda hot..

**Blaine Anderson**: Thats it, little brother. Get your ass to my room, now. (**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Julian Larson Armstrong**: Incest, much Hobbit? (**Derek Seigerson** and **Logan Wright** like this)

**Julian Larson Armstrong:** Be right there, **Logan Wright**. Feeding Sonic. (**Logan Wright** likes this)

* * *

><p><em>An hour later..<em>

**Bailey Tipton**: Oh dear god. Time to higher up the earphones to full whack.

(**Derek Seigerson** and **5 others** like this)

**Derek Seigerson**: Its going to be a long night...

**Bailey Tipton**: Coffee marathon in my room?

**Kurt Hummel**: Get it! (**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Derek Seigerson**: Watch it, Hummel. You're still on my to-get list. (**Bailey Tipton** likes this)

**Evan Brightman**: Didn't know you swung both ways... (**Ethan Brightman** likes this)

**Ethan Brightman**:... Convenient, though. Seeing as your two best friends are gay. (**Evan Brightman** likes this)

**Dwight Houston**: You all need purifying. I'm going to go get supplies.

**Charlie Amos**: Stay out of that damn science lab, Houston!

* * *

><p><strong>Reed Van Kamp<strong>: Can't believe **Kurt Hummel** just gave me a 'You matter, don't throw yourself around' speech.. just.. *shudder.* Never going to be able to look anyone in the eye ever again.

(**7 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Thats because you do. :) (**3 people** like this)

**Shane Anderson:** I got the same from **Blaine Anderson.** (**Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I think we're good friends/brothers, right **Kurt Hummel**?

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** I believe we are. (**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Shane Anderson:** Dislike. (**Reed Van Kamp** and** 20 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson:** Haters! (**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Julian Larson Armstrong:** No, you're just a hobbit. (**8 people** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>-End-<strong>

I have no idea where this came from.. haha. It probably sucks anyway, but review and prompt me for more chapters?


	12. Jogan: Worries

Little fluffy. I have the flu at the moment and nothing better to do... the more reviews I get the more I'll post. Its just how I work. *shrugs*

* * *

><p>Logan constantly worried about Julian after the whole Adam incident almost two months ago, and its really starting to piss Julian off. They're both sitting in the common room studying, or trying to, when Logan speaks up.<p>

'Hey, Jules?'

'Hm?'

'You okay?'

A sigh. 'For the fifth time in 7 minutes Lo, I am _fine_.'

'You sure?'

'Positive.'

'Okay.'

2 minutes later.

'Hey, Jules?'

'What?' Came the snappish reply.

'I love you.'

A soft smile. 'I love you too.' a pause. 'Squid.'

A shriek as hes pushed down on the floor with the prefect towering over him and brought into a lust filled kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. xD<strong>


	13. Jogan: No Music

**I don't know what to say about this one. xD**

**ohsogleekyy (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

* * *

><p>'Juliannnnnnn'<p>

'What Lo?'

'Dance with me.'

'Um. Its eleven at night and theres no music. Plus, I need to study, and so do you.'

'I'm tired of studying, and you know you'll ace your test.'

'Theres still no music, Lo. Now come sit back down.'

Logan, who always got what he wanted, marched over to Julian and pulled him to his feet.

'Ugh! Lo, what the fuck?' Julian said as he was pulled flush against Logan.

'Shut it, princess, and dance with me.'

'John Logan Wright, let me go right now!' Julian replied. Logan narrowed his eyes.

'You know I hate when you use my full name.'

'You know I can't dance.'

Logan's grip tightened on Julian as he started swaying around the room. Julian tried to bite back the grin threatening to split his face until Logan started humming something in his ear. Julian let out a chuckle and let his head fall in the crook of Logan's neck and sighed contently.

A few minutes past that seemed like hours until Julian was dipped down low. He laughed out loud like a girl, his smile so huge and his eyes sparkling. Logan grinned at him as he pulled him back up and kissed him chastely, continuing to hum away as he spun them towards the couch and lowered Julian over the side carefully.

He leaned over Julian who was bright red, trying to control his giggles that made Logan's heart melt until the actor pulled Logan gently down on top of him and into another soft, almost careful, kiss.

After a minute or two Logan stood up again and put his hand out to Julian who took it, pulling him back up and into his side, he smiled at his brunet boyfriend.

'You're not a bad dancer, Jules.' Logan said as he bent over to pick up their books and wrap another arm around Julian's waist.

'You're not bad yourself either, squid.' Julian grinned and yelped as Logan squeezed his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Requests? Prompts?<strong>


	14. Jogan & Derek: Goodbye

It was hard for me to write this, but I needed to try it. Check me out on tumblr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com and enjoy the Glee premiere tonight! I will be blogging like crazy.

* * *

><p>The day Julian Larson Armstrong was lowered into the ground was one of the most coldest, bitterst, heat wrenching moments Logan Wright or Derek Seigerson ever had to face.<p>

'Come on, Lo.' Derek said as he threw a sweater into his friends hands. 'Time to go visit.' he added, passing his friend a bottle of water.

Logan's eyes stayed trained on the floor. 'Do we have to?' Logan asked quietly.

Derek sighed sadly. 'Yeah, Lo. You know that son of a bitch would nag us if we didn't.' And so, Logan stood up and made his way out of Derek's house and into his car as they drove to the Ohio cemetry in silence.

Once they arrived, it was a cold February morning. The sun was rising slowly as they walked across a hill onto the most secluded part of the cemetry where the headstone read Julian Larson-Armstrong. Both boys sighed and lowered themselves onto the grass in front of it, side by side, as they'd had done for the past six years of their lives. More than two or three times a year after the first year, they might add. When Julian first passed away, they visited almost every day.

'Six years..' Derek said quietly.

'And its never gotten easier.' Logan said almost robotically. Derek looked towards his blond friend and felt his heart wrench for him. Ever since Julian, Logan never found strength to move on. He went about his day to day life, but Derek knew Logan cried himself to sleep every night and woke up screaming Julian's name, just as he did during the fire.

'I have something for you.' Derke said, earning the attention from Logan who looked at him curiously. 'Its a letter.' he said, pulling it from his jacket pocket. 'Julian wrote it a few days before the fire, shortly after the valentine day fair.' he paused. 'H-he left a small note, saying I was to read it when I was ready.. and to give you yours when I thought you were ready.'

Derek looked over at Logan again who just stared at the piece of a folden envelope in his hands. 'I don't think you're ready, but I think i-its time.. we move on.' he pushed the letter towards Logan who hesitantly took it.

'H-he..' Logan stuttered.

'I know, he was in love with you. He told you that. Just open it. I haven't ever opened your one, but I think its unfair of me to keep it from you any longer, although I have a good idea of whats actually written in there.' Logan sighed and with shaky hands opened the seal gently, pulling out a piece of white paper. He opened it to see Julian's perfect handwriting. He sucked in a deep breath as he read.

_Dear Lo,_

_If you're reading this.. I guess something bad has happened including my stalker or some freak accident. If so, I'm hoping Derek chose the right time to give this to you, otherwise I may just have to talk to God or whoever the hell is up there into making him turn from a man whore to good samaritan. Who are we kidding? Never gonna happen. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now.._

_Look, Lo. I always said that if something bad happened to me and I had the chance to tell you, I would. I'm praying I got that chance or this is going to be the worst thing ever._

_John Logan Wright, I'm ridiculously, hopelessly and completely in love with you and have been since Freshman year when I asked if the seat beside you was taken. Yes, I'm bisexual._

_I loved you so much it hurt. You know when I kept leaving and coming back when things fell apart? Its because my heart ached every time I saw you with another guy who just wasn't me. I know that you thought I was straight, but I never thought that would stop you if you had feelings for someone. Derek knew, Derek always knew. He always bugged me to tell you, but you know me and my ego, always getting in the way. The fear of rejection was just too much for me to face._

_All I ever wanted, and want, is for you to be happy Logan. Whether thats with me, or some Australian guy, I don't care. Just please, don't sit around forever and wait for me to come clean, or wait for me to come back.. just be happy and live your life with someone who bows at your feet. I know I did. I know you have problems, many of them, but someone is out there and willing to help you, to love you, and to put up with you. Screw those idiots who lost you, they never deserved you. You deserve so much and more. Please promise me you will move on and be happy?_

_I love you so much Logan. It'll hurt me even more to see you sad. Please don't be mad at Derek if he hasn't given you this in a long time, I made him promise when I gave him this that he would wait until he was sure you could handle this. Even though he shot me one of those looks that said 'you're being ridiculous, you're not going to die or magically disappear at seventeen.' Better safe then sorry though, right?_

_About my stalker, I never wanted to tell you because I was so frightened and didn't want you to see me so vulnerable. I think I'm able to handle it though, but I wrote this just in case._

_Again, Logan, I love you, you giant squid. Please do one thing I ask for once in your life? Be happy. Move on. Find love. Have kids. Get married. Get a record contract. Just do it, Logan. Don't be stubborn and sit around moping. _

_I love you. Forever and always. _

_Love,_

_Jules. xo_

Logan bit his lip harshly as tears ran down his face freely. The letter still in his hands. His eyes shut tightly as he tried not to sob. He felt Derek lean into him and Logan just couldn't hold it in anymore. 'Let it out, Logan.' Derek cooed. 'Just let it out.'

6 years of hating himself and how oblivious he was. 6 Years of regret. 6 years of pining hopelessly over someone that was gone.

9, almost 10 years of being ridiculously in love with his Hollywood actor of a best friend only to find out the last second before his best friend took his last breath that he returned those feelings Logan fought every day to hide, and he remembers it like yesterday, the hand clutching onto his loosely and brown eyes staring up at him, his face a pale color and his hair messy.

'I'm in love with you, Logan. I love you. Forever. Don't ever forget it, or me.' he whispered. And the line went flat.

* * *

><p>Review, please? It would mean a lot if you did for this one. I would like to know how my first death piece went over.<p> 


	15. Jogan: Sandwich Stealer

**A/N:** Sorry there has been a lack of updates. I just ran dry on ideas, or ones I had actually went into my other stories. Feel free to check those out too, but for now I hope you enjoy this. Sorry again for the wait. -Lara

**P/S:** Tumlr; ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.

* * *

><p>Julian was making lunch. Nothing spectacular, just making a sandwich before he had to go back to classes. When he took a bite of his sandwich though, he turned around to go get a drink, pick up his sandwich and sit down but was met by his boyfriends dazzling green eyes.<p>

'What are you doing, Lo?'

Logan shrugged, smiling.

Julian waited a second. 'Move then?'

Logan shook his head.

The actor scowled. 'What is it then?'

Logan just smiled and stepped forward again, making Julian back up against the counter.

Julian was about to talk when he felt Logan's lips on his. Julian sighed into the kiss but kissed him back anyway.

Logan pulled back, his grin huge as he turned around and walked back to sit down.

Julian sighed and turned back to the counter, noticing his freshly made lunch gone.

He turned and glared at his boyfriend who was now looking at a book while eating the sandwich he'd taken.

Julian smiled faintly before pulling down the bread to make another, turning his back to the prefect.

THe blonde looked up to see Julian making another sandwich with a smile on his lips, making Logan smile.

Logan Wright always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Prompts? <strong>


	16. Jogan: You love it, though

_**Apologies for like, zero updates in weeks. I've been working crazily on my other two fics at the moment, but sadly this wouldn't leave me alone. Its also on my tumblr (url: ohsogleekyy) So, enjoy. -Lara**_

* * *

><p>"You're such a prick!" Julian hissed as he was pushed up against the wall in the common room.<p>

It was just one of those days at Stuart. Logan and Julian had been arguing, again, over something nobody had a clue about. Logan had been trying to ignore Julian, who's scathing remarks throughout the day had just about drove him up the wall. Julian on the other hand- was definitely mad, but the fact that he was now trapped between his boyfriend of two months and the wall, was even more infuriating.

His blazer was long discarded. He barely wore the thing when he wasn't in classes. His shirt sleeves where rolled up to his elbows, and his tie loosely hung around his neck. He glared at Logan, but the blonde wasn't intimidated at all. In fact, he found it amusing that Julian even thought he was threatening- because he really wasn't.

"Let me go, Logan!" Julian demanded.

The prefect shook his head. "No, not until you tell me why you're really pissed at me!"

Julian huffed and slouched back against the wall, but Logan's grip didn't loosen.

"Jules?" Logan tried again.

"You where flirting with that guy!" Julian blurted out without thinking. Realizing what he said, he lowered his voice. "Kind of. I mean, I'm not the jealous type, in fact, it wasn't even you who was bothering me more then you usually do- It was him! That slim-ball greaser-wannabe with the 1960's haircut, I mean who does he think he is? Danny Zuko's twin?" Julian sighed.

Logan blinked at him. "You where jealous?"

The actor gave him a dead-panned look. "Did you listen to anything I just said, squid? I do not get jealous!"

The green-eyed male smirked at him. "Oh, really?" He asked. Julian refused to meet his eyes, though his blush was giving his game away.

"Somebody was jealous..." Logan singsonged.

"Shut up, I wasn't!" Julian snapped. "Even if I was- you still egged that guy on. I mean, complimenting his outfit? He thought you where checking him out!"

Logan's grip slackened a little, but not enough for Julian to wriggle free.

"Its kinda hot, you know, that you're jealous." Logan stated nonchalantly.

The actor glared at him through his long lashes. "Can you let me go now?"

Logan dropped his arms in a second, but only to pull an already flushed looking Julian against his chest, who squeaked in response.

The prefect rolled his eyes at him.

"You're still a jerk." Julian said after a beat. "Squid, idiot, loser, dork. Jerk is definitely up there, though. Arrogant, ignorant..." He trailed off, tilting his head to the side after every word as he poked Logan's chest lightly.

"You love it though." Logan teased. "If I was all sweet and romantic all the time you would ask me what the fuck was I after.. or what was I on. Something along those lines, hm?"

Julian let out a genuine laugh, but didn't respond. Logan smirked down at him again, taking his silence for an admission. He squeezed his waist again to get Julian to look at him. The actor finally looked up, a little pout in place.

Logan took his chance and let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned in to peck him. Julian tried to stay stubborn but after a literally a second- he sighed and pecked him back. Pulling back, Julian bit his lip like a toddler. Both their eyes fluttered open at the same time and Logan just winked at Julian cockily, prompting the actor to thump him on the chest.

"Thats fucking it." Came a voice from behind, making them both jump. Julian spun around when he felt someone at his back pocket. Derek.  
>"This-" Derek said, holding up Julian's wallet. "I am taking. I'm taking your credit card to pay for a dentist to fix my Logan and Julian-induced cavities because even when you two fight nowadays its so fucking sweet I think I'm diabetic. And, after the dentist what am I going to do?" He asked, circling them like prey.<p>

"I'm going to run up its bill a mile high on both your cards." He said, now holding up both their wallets. "And you're going to pay for them because you secretly both love me. Oh, and next time you want to have a reunion, do it when I'm not in the room."

Julian stared at his friend before giggling like a mad man, thankful that Logan's arms where still around his waist as Derek stalked out of the room, grabbing his own coat, still having left with both their wallets.

Logan pulled Julian back, making them stumbled before they reached the couch. They both dropped down, Julian's head on Logan's shoulder as the other boy had his arm around the actor.

"You're still a prick." Julian muttered.

The blonde rolled his eyes though Julian couldn't see it. "And you're still a diva."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	17. Jogan: Bad Dreams

_Hi guys! I have a few updates for you.. and I've also started posting these drabbles on my tumblr so if you want to follow me there, go ahead. ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com. As always, enjoy. -Lara_

* * *

><p><em>Smoke.<em>

_The rumbling of a burning building._

_Screaming._

_Ash._

_The sound of glass smashing-_

Julian shot out of bed, blinking harshly in the dark room, eyes stinging with hot tears that where now running down his cheeks. His chest was heaving from his heavy breathing. He wiped at his eyes furiously, trying to rid himself of the horrid memories of that night a few months ago.

"Jules." Someone murmured, pulling the actor backwards gently. Julian on instinct fought it, crying and whimpering out in shock before being pulled roughly against a firm chest.

"Shh." The other said. Julian looked up through watery eyes and remember that Logan was laying beside him. "Shh, Julian. Its okay. It was only a bad dream. You're safe. You're alright. I'm here. Calm down. Breathe."

Julian wrapped his arms around the other boys back and clamped his mouth shut, his tears still flowing freely. The guilt, the regrets, the everything. Even months later, he still suffered from horrible nightmares, but Logan was there every time. Holding him, shushing him, comforting him.

Logan held Julian firmly in his arms, humming under his breath calmingly and rocking side-ways slightly. After about ten minutes Julian's crying stopped, reduced to just sniffling and deep, shuddering breaths. Logan couldn't see clearly in the dark, but he knew Julian's eyes where probably bright red.

He laid back down against the pillows on Julian's bed, pulling the other boy to lean on his chest, who did so gladly.

"Thank you." Julian whispered hoarsely, squeezing Logan's hand that had rested over his.

"Its alright, Jules." Logan whispered back. "Go back to sleep, you're safe."

And he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Prompt me?<strong>


	18. Jogan: A Thousand And One Kisses

_Hello there again! Lol. Multiple updates in a few days? You guys are getting lucky. Jogan are just.. invading my subconsciousness. Enjoy. Oh, and I usually post these on tumblr too so yeah, follow me there? ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com. -Lara_

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Julian whined but it came out as a laugh and a plea at the same time. "Give me back my script!" He demanded, stomping his foot like a three year old.<p>

Logan just grinned at him, thankful for having a few inches on him in height as he dangled the script above the agitated actors head. Julian had been studying his lines all morning and afternoon, and by now Logan was just bored and looking for someone to terrorize or pick on. And that person was his boyfriend.

Julian jabbed Logan in the ribs, making him squirm but he didn't drop the script.

The actor huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Seriously Squid, it was cute five minutes ago now you're making me mad. Give me back my script! The sooner I learn those lines the sooner we can go do something!"

Logan rolled his eyes at him. "You've been studying lines all day, I think you should take a break."

"I'm not going to ask you again." Julian retorted threateningly.

"Kiss me." Logan stated simply.

The brunette looked up at him, confusion written all over his expression before he let out an annoyed huff. "I've kissed you like a thousand times today."

"So kiss me a thousand and one times." Logan retorted with a smirk.

Julian sighed. "Then do I get my script back?"

The prefect nodded with a grin as he brought his arm with the script down. Julian rolled his eyes and pecked him on the cheek.

Logan looked scandalized as Julian swiped the script from his hands and jumped back a few feet. Logan glared at him, the other boy smirking at him.

"You didn't specify where." Julian teased, but put his script back down on the table beside him in the common room, walking towards him.

Julian grabbed both collars of Logan's shirt and pulled him down gently, brushing their lips together softly a few times, both their eyes fluttering shut. After a moment Julian pulled away slightly and opened his eyes, Logan doing the same. Julian smiled at him. "Satisfied, Wright?" He asked.

Logan kissed him chastely once more, lingering for a few seconds. "It's enough. For now, Larson."

The actor grinned at him and walked back to pick up his script. "Dinner in an hour?" He asked once he reached the common room doors. Logan winked at him in response before sliding down into one of the chairs, sighing contently.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Prompts?<strong>


	19. Jogan: Blackout

_Okay.. so third update tonight! Yeah, so, we had a power cut for like three hours today and I was forced to sit in my living room by the candle light.. luckily, my laptop still had two hours battery left so I was able to write this kinda** long** drabble. Random, I know.. but just, read it. Pure fluff, again. xD... 1,700+ words. Enjoy, and check out my tumblr ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com! -Lara_

* * *

><p>"What did you get for question three?"<p>

Logan looked over his book and raised an eyebrow at his friend. He and Derek where currently in the common room amongst other boys, studying for a science exam they had the following morning. The wind and rain was bad outside, the branches of leafless trees hitting off the window every couple of seconds.

"Are you seriously only on question three?" Logan asked.

But then there was a shattering sound of a lightbulb breaking, a scream of a frightened freshman and suddenly every light in the house was off. They where in complete and total darkness. With the sound of the TV gone, all that could be heard was the rain and wind from outside.

Another scream and worried chattering began. Logan stood up straight away and ran a hand down his face, his work forgotten.

"Alright, everyone stay in here. I'll go get the others. Nobody leaves. Derek, can you go get the flashlights from the closet in the hall? Candles too."

Derek nodded and stumbled out of the common room. Logan squinted in the dark, managing to see there was already boys filing in. With a sigh, he also stumbled out of the room, grabbing a torch that Derek gave him on the way.

"Downstairs now! Head count! Nobody's to leave the building, get moving!" Logan called up the stairs. Sure, it was only a black-out but it still didn't mean that the more adventerous boys wouldn't want to leave to explore. He knew that keeping them in one place was best. His phone went off in his pocket suddenly, a new text from Charlie.

_Lights are out over here at Windsor and Hanover. Dean Ramsey said none of us are to leave. They're working on it. Twins are securely locked away. -C_

Logan rolled his eyes and sent back a text in confirmation before storing his own phone. He walked carefully up the stairs and found his room thankfully. He grabbed the clipboard from his desk and slowly made his way back down with the torch in his hand.

Swearing under his breath as he walked into the common room, he hit a chair. He heard Derek snicker at him but ignored it as Derek then started lighting candles. The room was dimly lit, but enough to stop the freshmen from screaming every couple of seconds

"Alright, say here if you're here. You all know the drill by now." He muttered.

"Tipton, Wilson, Seigerson, Harveys, Ellis, Dougrary, Williams, Elliot, Eastwood." They all said here, so he continued calling out a few names. He then ticked his off before reading the last one.

"Larson." There was a pause. Logan looked up from the list, shining his torch around in search of his friend. Derek did the same but more frantically. "Julian?" Logan called.

"He's around here somewhere, alright. I saw him just this morning." Bailey said.

"Derek, can you stay here? I'll go find him and make sure he hasn't hit his head on something...I'll text you." He trailed off.

Logan could practically see Derek rolling his eyes at him, but threw him the clipboard anyway.

With a sigh, Logan watched as Derek got everyone to crowd around the seating area and relax. Derek was better with the younger boys then he was, truth of the matter was Logan scared them.

He walked out of the common room again, eyes adjusting to the dark. Using his torch he made it up the stairs and down the hall to the actors room. He didn't bother knocking, instead walked in.

There was a startled jump that could be heard across the room as Logan closed the door. Something smashed so he was on red alert straight away. He shone his torch towards the window and then noticed his Brunette friend sitting at it, a glass smashed beside him.

"Why must you always sneak up on me?" Julian asked frantically as he made it to his feet.

Logan sighed and walked towards him. "Didn't you hear me calling a roll call? Derek's down there panicking that you've gone and decided to stand out in the rain, considering how much you like it."

Julian laughed and shrugged in the dark room. "I was asleep and didn't feel like walking down. I just assumed you'd mark me off."

"Why would I do that if you're not in the room?" Logan asked as they both sat down. "That'd be irresponsible. What if you weren't safe and I said you where and then something happened?"

Julian didn't answer. "Give us that torch, would you?" He asked. Logan said nothing and instead handed it over. Julian stood up and walked across his room. He inspected something on his desk and then walked back.

"Sonic's okay." He said with a grin. "I woke up when I heard screaming. When my lamp didn't turn on I assumed it was the storm.."

Logan watched as Julian twirled the torch in his hand like he was twirling a sword, as in fencing. Logan didn't understand why he was suddenly attracted to Julian. Sure, he came out two weeks ago but.. he was his best friend.

"Boo." Julian joked as he held up light to his face and stuck out his tongue. Logan didn't laugh. "Oh lighten up, Wright. Admit it. Being in a house full of darkness is awesome."

Logan rolled his eyes and snatched back the torch. "You should have came when I called. I was worried."

"I'm touched!" Julian exclaimed, pressing his hands to his heart.

"I never knew darkness made you this happy." Logan stated in amusement.

The actor shrugged and pulled at the blanket they where sitting on while Logan sent Derek a quick text that they where fine.

"I like the dark because..." He trailed off for a minute, looking for the right words. "Because nobody can see you but your shadow. You know? Its hard to explain. I just like it. I know it sounds incredibly stupid though."

Logan smiled at him, shaking his head. "I don't think thats stupid. Strange, but not stupid."

Julian just smiled at him in return. Their relationship had been going a lot better. More fun times and silly conversations rather then arguments and disagreements that usually led to them almost murdering each other. Julian had also turned down a new role so he could stay at Dalton. Everyone noticed the change within the two. They where happier because they weren't fighting and Logan was happier because he was over Kurt and his two best friends where back by his side again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Julian teased, nervously.

Logan broke his gaze and coughed, looking down. He was suddenly thankful that it was pitch dark and that he'd turned the torch off.

"No reason." Logan lied.

Even in the dark Logan could see the disbelieving look his friend was giving him.

There was a sudden crack of thunder and lightening, and the sky lit up. Julian jumped, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he clutched Logan's arm instinctively. Just because Julian liked rain didn't mean he liked thunder and lightening.

Logan laughed as Julian sighed in relief when it stopped, pulling away.

"Actually, I hate the darkness." Julian muttered.

"I don't." Logan stated.

Julian squinted at him as Logan began to lean in, his heart racing unhealthily.

The actor sucked in a breath as Logan's lips timidly brushed against him, sending sparks up his spine.

He kissed him back after a moment and wound his arms around Logan's neck. Logan turned slightly and pulled Julian against him. There was a second round of thunder and lightening that caused Julian to gasp in fright, but Logan used it as an invitation to slip his tongue into Julian's mouth. The actor didn't seem to mind as much as he immediately relaxed into Logan's touch, the sky still booming outside.

Just as suddenly, the lights flickered back on around them, but their eyes where closed. They where so lost in each other that they didn't even notice. What they did notice however, was Julian's door bursting open and Derek and Bailey standing there, shocked.

They sprang apart, blushing a horrible bright red color. Both their eyes where trained on the floor, biting their lips.

"I knew it!" Bailey shrieked. "Pay up, Derek! I freaking told you!"

The athlete grumbled and pulled out his wallet, handing over a twenty dollar bill to Bailey who then took off down the hall singing "I knew it, I knew it!".

"You guys sure know how to pick a moment. Any chance to screw me out of money." Derek muttered. "Glad to see you finally got your acts together though. I'll just be down here doing your duties for you, Logan. Keep making out with our best friend, why don't you. Even though the power keeps coming and going." And he slammed the door shut, not being able to look at either of them in the eye as the electricity flickered on and off every couple of seconds.

Julian's tongue swirled around his own mouth, his grin prominent, his eyes sparkling. He giggled like a little girl. Still biting his lip, he looked up, blushing more as he met Logan's gaze. Who rolled his eyes.

"Umm.." Julian trailed off with a laugh. "What just happened?"

Logan smirked at him. "I knew you liked me."

Julian rolled his eyes at him. "I believe you where the one who kissed me, Wright."

"I didn't see you having a problem with it when you where basically melting in my hands, Larson." Logan teased as he leaned in slightly. Julian did the same, their noses brushing.

"Just because I kissed you back doesn't mean I like you, Wright."

Logan raised an challenging eyebrow before kissing him chastely again, lingering for a few seconds.

"And now?" Logan asked with a smirk.

Julian rolled his eyes playfully, wounding his arms around Logan's neck again to pull him down a little. "Yes, I like you."

"I like you too." Logan replied.

They met in another chaste kiss. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Logan teased, unwinding Julian's hands from his hair. "I have prefect duties to attend to, and you have an ego to mend."

Julian smirked up at him from where he was sitting down. "Go on, Stuart Prefect."

"Later, Diva." Logan grinned at him before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Prompt?<strong>


	20. Jogan: Coffee Lube?

_Based on the above quote. I literally laughed for about ten minutes straight as a thousand different ideas popped into my head- I'm sorry but this couldn't be ignored. It probably sucks, but I had to write it.- Feel free to send me a review via my tumblr (ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com) and whatnot. It's just pure crack and craziness. Enjoy. -Lara _

* * *

><p>It was just another Saturday night, just after Winter break. Nothing spectacular about it at all. As usual, the Stuart Trio where stationed out in Logan's room studying. Logan sat on his bed up against his pillows, his boyfriend was sat in between his legs leaning against the blondes chest while typing furiously on his laptop as Logan carded through his hair, humming softly while watching.<p>

Derek was sat at Logan's desk, attempting to study but instead was distracted with his phone.

The athlete turned around to face his friends and caught Logan's eye first who glanced at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. Julian was oblivious, his tongue sticking out between his teeth as he kept typing.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Derek asked, coming to sit at the end of Logan's bed. Logan just shrugged, smiling slightly when Julian huffed under his breath about the sudden movement, making his laptop become unbalanced on his knees.

"Kinda busy here, Derek." Julian replied.

Derek rolled his eyes and sat down anyway.

"Shoot." Logan said.

"Um.." Derek cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, theres this girl right..."

"Don't tell me you're hitting on Tabitha again." Logan drawled with a small groan.

Derek shook his head. "Different girl, different situation.. umm."

"Ah, well fuck it!" Julian exclaimed suddenly as his laptop became unbalanced again, slamming it shut with a vengeance making both Derek and Logan wince, not to mention jump at the outbreak as the actor pulled away from Logan slightly and pushed the laptop down the bed. Derek gave him an incredulous look as the brunette sagged back against Logan, pouting.

"Why the sudden outbreak?" Logan asked.

"Stupid fucking laptop froze when I was about to hit send and Carmen can fuck off if she thinks I'm filling out that audition online form again. Nuh-uh." Julian ranted.

Logan bit back a laugh, Derek doing the same. Julian glared at the laptop in front of him before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anyway, what where you asking Derek?" Logan interrupted Julian's tirade, wrapping his arms firmly around the sulking brunettes waist.

"She has a weird kink, to put it blankly." Derek stated.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you where up for trying anything once?"

Derek laughed and Logan could feel Julian shaking with silent laughter as well though his facial expression was still pouty.

"She has a weird lube kink." Derek admitted.

A silence. Julian rolled his lips inward, biting down hard and trying his absolute best to not crumble into a fit of giggles, but Logan could feel Julian trembling from a held back laugh against his chest. Logan stared at Derek like he'd grown a second head.

"And..?" Logan trailed off.

"And, the point is I wanted to know if you ever used coffee as lube, because thats what shes suggesting."

Julian let out a squeak. A rather dorky, squeak before biting down so hard on his lip Logan thought it was going to start bleeding. Derek blushed and Logan tried to remain passive, though it was proving hard. What a stupid fucking question.

"Why.." Logan started before letting out a breathy laugh. "Why would you assume we've done something like that?" He squeezed Julian's waist, trying to get him to either let out the laugh he was holding in or stop trembling.

"I don't know." Derek said with a sigh. "Because you're both fucked up and you both do weird things. It wouldn't surprise me if you had."

Julian hummed in a some-what agreement before sitting up slightly. "Sure, you can try it." He said contemplatively, shooting Logan a stay-quiet-and-back-me-up look. "I mean, coffee we haven't tried but I know Bailey and Thaddeus had. They said it was awesome."

Derek looked slightly unconvinced. "Tipton?" He scoffed. "I thought he was up there on the top list of baby penguins in this hell hole, right with Van-Kamp and Hummel."

"Not at all." Julian mused with a small smirk. "Trust me, D. Go find her and try it. I dare you." He knew Derek would never pass a dare.

The athlete glared at him. "I'm not an idiot. Coffee is hot."

"No way." Logan muttered, shutting up abruptly when Julian elbowed him.

"Use it cold?" Julian offered.

Derek sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "I suppose I'd better try or else she'll go elsewhere. I'm meeting up with her now, so later dudes. Thanks." He said, jumping up and leaving the room.

The room fell into silence for a moment before Julian started giggling, clamping a hand over his mouth to stop his dorky laugh from escaping but it was no use. Logan chuckled low in his throat as Julian turned around in his arms with his cat-like grin fully prominent.

"Our best friend is such an idiot." Julian said with a smirk.

Logan nodded. "Even I'm not that stupid."

The actor smirked and kissed Logan chastely before turning around and picking up the laptop again. His face lit up when he saw that even though it froze- the page didn't delete everything he typed out. Logan grinned at him and sent it.

Two hours later, Logan and Julian where fast asleep when Derek came barreling through the door looking murderous. Both boys jumped up, breathing hard from being awoken so suddenly.

"You pricks. I should know never to believe a god damn word either of you say." He muttered, then adding something along the lines of, "Going to have balls smelling like coffee for the next week." And stormed out while Logan and Julian laughed hysterically.

"He's going to get us back." Logan stated with another laugh.

Julian hummed and kissed Logan once more. "Oh well, it was so worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Prompt me? Follow me on tumblr? ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com. :)<strong>


	21. Jogan: Mr Know It All  1 of 3

_I started writing this and this alone is almost 900 words, meaning I decided to split it into three (or more, depending.) chapters. So yeah, enjoy. It's a little angsty at the beginning but it's fluffy and soon-to-be fun at the same time, I guess. -Lara_

* * *

><p>It'd been a hard week for Julian and Logan. Dalton's newest power-couple where in the middle of their first serious fight. Some would say they argued all the time, but this time it was a full blown argument.<p>

It started off with Julian getting a new movie deal offer which he quickly accepted around the middle of September. He said a sad goodbye to Logan and Derek while he left for two months to film. Logan, his boyfriend, wasn't exactly happy about Julian taking on such a hard role after the whole ordeal they where all just recovering from, but Julian had been adamant about wanting to do it. And if he wanted to do it, Logan would support him.

But the movie wasn't the problem. It was the being apart. Julian tried to stay in contact as often as he could, but some days he was ran off his feet to the point where once his body made contact with a soft area he fell asleep.

Oh, and the fact that one of Julian's co-stars, his best friend in the movie, was gay and totally into the brunette didn't exactly sit well with Logan either, but of course, Julian said it was the guys first movie and he was just starstruck.

Because filling Julian's trailer with little notes and poems was just "being starstruck" and not "having a serious crush."

So, when Julian finally came back to Dalton just towards the middle of November, he was expecting to be welcomed back with open arms, not being yelled at in the first fifteen minutes. Logan wasn't happy at all, and Julian was just exhausted.

And Logan did say some seriously nasty things, he even had the audacity to say Julian was stringing him along to which the actor snorted and turned rather vicious. Julian didn't like how Logan thought he could suddenly boss him around and tell him what he could do, who he could spend time with and what sort of jobs he should take on.

Needless to say, Stuart house had been a war-zone for the past week. It was clearly obvious Logan and Julian where hurting because they'd, well, they'd broken up, for now at least. They where hurt and they where lonely. They missed each other though neither would admit it, and Derek was stuck in between the bickering too.

And so, Julian walked leisurely back towards Stuart, his blazer flapping behind him in the light breeze, his hair too. He didn't really want to go back to Stuart, but he needed sleep so he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He was sick of the sympathy looks every Stuart- in fact every kid in Dalton was giving him. He survived without Logan before, and he would survive without him again. It didn't mean it didn't hurt ten times worse because he'd actually had a taste to what it was like to be with him, but he wasn't weak.

"Hey Julian!" A gentle voice called from behind him, snapping him out of his reverie quickly as he whirled around, seeing Kurt and Reed coming towards him.

"Hi." He said, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"How are you?" Reed asked.

The actor fought the urge to roll his eyes. Reed was finally in a relationship with Shane, but by _god_ he was naive. He knew of all the fairy tales and romance but he knew nothing of what it was like to actually have problems in a relationship, at least not yet. Julian actually felt sort of bad for him, knowing the little artist would take it hard whenever it did happen.

"I'm alright." Julian answered.

Kurt walked towards him, hitching his bag up higher on his shoulder. "And how are you really?" He asked.

Julian gazed at him for few seconds. "Coping." He answered finally.

"I don't think so." Reed said cautiously.

"Me neither." Kurt supplied.

The actor glared at them. "If you two are done annoying me I'd like to go home." He said, turning around before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I have an idea, you know.. if you wanted to get your point across, but possibly get him back too." Kurt said. "I mean, it'll show him you stand your ground, but it could also mean you get him back. We're not exactly sure what happened, but if the way he's acting during Warblers practice is anything to go by.. it wasn't pretty."

Julian raised an eyebrow. "What sort of idea?"

"Well.." Kurt began. "It wouldn't be just Reed and I, we may need some..."

"Special forces, lets just go with special forces." Reed said with a grin.

Julian just sighed, nodding and let himself be dragged off towards god-knows-where. All he was thinking and wondering about was how the two sanest people in Windsor ended up congregating plans. Once it didn't potentially kill him for the second time, he'd give it a shot.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	22. Jogan: Mr Know It All 2 of 3

_Hello again, lol! Here's part two. Enjoy. I do not own the song. -Lara_

* * *

><p><em>2 Days later, Friday.<em>

"Logan?" Derek called, entering his friends room. "Where are you man?"

"One sec!" Logan called from the bathroom before walking out. He didn't look all that fantastic. He looked worn and tired.

"Um, you realize you're late for rehearsal, right?" Derek asked.

Logan sighed and turned around. "What time is it?"

Derek glanced at his watch. "Four twenty-five. You where meant to be there at four."

"Well, shit." Logan muttered before picking up his blazer. "I'll just say.. I don't know. I'll think of something."

Derek chuckled. "I'm walking over that way anyways so I'll come with."

The blonde just shrugged, slamming his door shut behind him as he and Derek walked briskly over to the Warblers common room where it was eerily quiet. Logan walked in first, calmly, shooting Derek a questioning look when he followed. All the Warblers where sat around as usual, watching Logan as he walked in. Nobody was glaring however, apart from the two Andersons as they usually did.

"What did I do now?" Logan drawled sarcastically, squinting at Derek who dropped down ungraciously onto the leather sofa and threw an arm around Reed. Reed blushed and moved away from him, sitting more against Shane who welcomed it. Derek just winked at him jokingly though the younger Anderson didn't find it funny, instead closing his hand around Reed's. Shane had transferred to Dalton at the start of the year and quickly followed in his brothers footsteps and joined the Warblers, marking Reed as his straight away.

"Nothing, Logan." Kurt spoke and stood up. Blaine watched curiously, not exactly sure what was going on but he knew something was by how jittery Kurt had been the past two days. "Reed?" Kurt called with a sly grin. The other boy jumped up from the couch.

"Warbler Reed and Warbler Kurt said they had a surprise for us." Wes declared. "We didn't get a choice in this matter so.." He trailed off lamely. The fact that his gavel had been taken hadn't gone down well either.

"Hold on!" Reed called, slipping out the door and spotting Julian leaning casually against the wall in a cool manor, his blazer shed, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the first few buttons on his shirt open with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His usually brown hair was messily, yet stylishly tousled. Just like any other day.

"Are you ready?" Reed asked, walking towards him.

The brunette raised an eyebrow and pushed himself off the wall in one swift movement. "I suppose." He said, but Reed could sense the anxiousness radiating off of him.

"Don't be nervous, Kurt and I will be right beside you. The tweedles have Logan firmly in place, oh and Derek's there too."

Julian stopped walking. "You told Derek?"

Reed just laughed. "Okay, when the doors swing open just do your thing, okay?"

"Yes, I've got it Dormouse." Julian tried to tease but his voice wavered a little. Reed sighed and entered the room again.

"He's ready." Reed whispered to Kurt who then stood the other side of the door.

"Evan, Ethan? Do it!" Kurt called. Ethan jumped up from where he was sitting on the side of the couch, his brother on the other side keeping Logan in place and hit play on the CD player in the room.

"We have someone who would like to give a message to someone very important to them.." Reed said with a half-glare at Logan before they both swung open the large brown doors.

Julian stood there, his air of confidence back. His hands where stuffed in his pockets as he strolled into the room and down two of the steps to stand inbetween Reed and Kurt. Logan's eyes widened in shock, Julian never sang in public. But the Warblers just grinned and harmonized.

He began to sing.

_Mr know it all_  
><em>Well ya think you know it all<em>  
><em>But ya don't know a thing at all<em>  
><em>Ain't it something y'all<em>  
><em>When somebody tells you something bout you<em>  
><em>Think that they know you more than you do<em>  
><em>So you take it down another pill to swallow<em>

Julian's eyes met Logan's as he stepped down the rest of the stairs, Reed and Kurt still at his side. Logan sat up ramrod straight, not knowing whether to be angry or sad that Julian was singing this song. Derek just looked worried, but Reed and Kurt seemed to have a silent conversation going on between themselves. Both boys joined in behind Julian singing, swaying to the side. Julian still stood with his hands in his pockets.

_Mr bring me down_  
><em>Well ya like to bring me down don't ya<em>  
><em>But I ain't laying down, baby<em>  
><em>I ain't going down<em>  
><em>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be<em>  
><em>Nobody gonna make a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Baby you should know that I lead not follow<em>

As the beat picked up Julian started walking around the back of the couch Blaine, Nick and Jeff where sitting on, opposite to Logan. His eyes where still mainly downcast but connected with Logan's mostly. His confidence was gradually building. Reed and Kurt split up and went either side of Logan from behind the seat he was sitting on, while the Twin's stood on the steps where the three previously where and two-stepped. The rest of the Warblers happily harmonizing with Julian's voice which couldn't be faulted.

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_  
><em>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<em>  
><em>Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>

A smile took over Julian's face as he walked closer to a still shell-shocked Logan, looking him straight into the eyes as he sang, his gaze non-wavering, his voice still as strong as ever, conveying all his frustration.

_You ain't got the right to tell me_  
><em>When and where to go, no right to tell me<em>  
><em>Acting like you own me lately<em>  
><em>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>

He rolled his eyes, watching as both Anderson's stood up and beckoned for their boyfriends who where still singing. They walked over and joined both Evan and Ethan and began to sway and finger snap.

_Mr play your games_  
><em>Only got yourself to blame<em>  
><em>When you want me back again<em>  
><em>But I ain't falling back again<em>  
><em>Cause I'm living my truth without your lies<em>  
><em>Let's be clear baby this is goodbye<em>  
><em>I ain't coming back tomorrow<em>

When he sang the last two lines, he looked Logan in the eyes as well. He wanted Logan to know that even though he had to be away sometimes, he still cared. But if Logan couldn't accept that, well then it was goodbye.

Julian now walked towards the council's desk and propped himself up on it, watching as Reed, Shane, Kurt, Blaine and the Tweedles all danced around. Reed and Kurt where still backing up Julian's vocals, giving it a better sound. Wes, David and Thad looked very impressed. Julian let the boys take over the next chorus until the bridge came and joined back in, now using hand gestures. Logan just stared at him, as well as Derek.

_So what, you've got the world at your feet_  
><em>And you know everything about everything<em>  
><em>But you don't<em>  
><em>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see<em>

All the Warblers did a double take as Julian held out the long note, his voice flawlessly covering it with no effort at all. Kurt and Reed where even shocked, almost missing their cue. Logan however wasn't shocked, he knew Julian could sing. He knew Julian could probably out sing anyone when he was emotional or angry, including himself.

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_  
><em>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<em>  
><em>Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_You ain't got the right to tell me_  
><em>When and where to go, no right to tell me<em>  
><em>Acting like you own me lately<em>  
><em>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>

As he sang the chorus again, all eyes where on him as he held out the last long note. He was a little breathless by it, but Reed and Kurt cut over him smoothly until he jumped off the table and walked straight past everyone including Derek and Logan, and stood on the steps again. Shane and Blaine both sat back down in their original seats, Reed and Kurt coming to join him on the steps with their hands clasped behind their backs. Both twins now sitting on the table Julian previously sat on. Once again, he and Logan's eyes connected while he sang the last verse.

_Mr know it all_  
><em>Well ya think you know it all<em>  
><em>But ya don't know a thing at all<em>  
><em>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>

Julian kept his eyes on Logan as the song finished. The Warblers all burst into applause, complimenting him, but his eyes where firmly fixated on the blonde. Logan looked at a loss for words as he stared back and Derek just looked kind of shocked. Julian nodded his silent thanks to both Reed and Kurt before walking out calmly.

Nobody noticed when Logan slipped out about two minutes after him. Well, Kurt and Reed did, but they knew all along Logan would follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Part threes coming. Review?<strong>


	23. Jogan: Mr Know It All 3 of 3

._..And here we are. Part three of three. Kinda sweet, I think. Just fluff, no angst in this. About 1,800 words again lol. Thanks. -Lara_.

* * *

><p>Julian left quietly, feeling a little nervous as he was unsure how Logan would react. He didn't want to have him react badly if he where honest- he just wanted his boyfriend back, but he wanted him to try and understand that his career means a lot to him too. And so, with a sigh he walked down the hallway.<p>

Logan walked out about two minutes after Julian, his mind racing. He knew he'd overreacted when Julian came home. Instead of saying "I missed you" and bringing him upstairs to lay down and talk with, he yelled at him for hours, and now? He just felt guilty and regretful. He thought to himself, If I where Julian, where would I go? Looking down both hallways, he chose the longest one.

He ran down quickly and got to the turn when he saw Julian a few feet away leaning casually against the wall. His ankles where crossed, and his hands in his pockets. He was staring downwards as his head was tilted that way. Logan caught his breath quickly and walked calmly towards him, promising himself he wouldn't lose his temper.

"Nice song." Logan greeted, internally kicking himself.

Julian looked up, cocking one eyebrow slightly. "Thanks. I thought it suited." Was his cool reply.

Logan stared at him for a few more minutes as Julian started worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I'm sorry." Logan said in a fast breath. "I didn't mean to overreact but ever since earlier this year and everything that's happened.. I thought I was losing you again. I didn't think you where going to come back." He stopped when he noticed Julian staring at him. "Say something, Jules. You're freaking me out being all quiet and just staring at me. I think I prefer it when you're yelling and throwing a fit."

A laugh bubbled up inside of Julian and it came out before he quickly recollected himself, looking at Logan through his dark lashes. With a sigh he said, "You're a squid. A stupid one. I don't know why you think I'd leave you when I only just got you after three years, Logan."

Logan willed himself not to blush. "In case you finally realized you deserved better?" He mumbled awkwardly.

Julian sighed and stepped forward slightly. "When are you going to believe me, Logan? I want you. Not a medicated, perfect, happy all the time you. The real you. The one who gets mad, who tells me when I'm being a jerk, and the one who doesn't give up on what he wants." He paused. "I love you despite all that."

Logan smiled at him briefly, but he didn't say I love you too. Not just yet. "I'm sorry, I acted like an idiot over nothing. You didn't deserve that."

"No, I didn't, you should trust me." Julian teased. "But, It's okay. Jealousy is kind of hot on you, actually."

The blonde scoffed and walked forward, pushing Julian back up against the wall with his own arms wrapped around the brunette. "I just don't want anyone taking whats mine now."

Julian grinned at him. "Not a chance. You trust me, don't you?"

"I trust you." Logan confirmed. "I just don't trust other guys."

The actor hummed at him in agreement. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

Logan shook his head. "After a few days to think, our past, seeing you so quiet, that song.. and after everything you just said, how can I still be mad at you?"

Julian smiled at him and leaned forward, capturing Logan's lips in his own in a tender, sweet kiss. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't desperate or needy, it was just a confirmation of everything just said and things that weren't said. Logan would always miss Julian when he was away, but Julian would still always be faithful to Logan.

"Jules?" Logan said, pulling back.

"Hm?" Julian asked, his eyes fluttering open again, his brown eyes shining in the dim light.

"I love you too."

Julian stared at him long and hard, but Logan kept his gaze firm and steady. The actor searched Logan's eyes, as if trying to see if that was a lie or if Logan truly meant it, and he did. It was the first time he'd ever told Julian, and nothing felt more right.

"Y-You're... serious?" Julian basically whispered, swallowing hard. "Y-You love me back?" His voice cracked on the last word, and Logan could see his eyes where shining with un-shed tears.

Logan smiled right back at him and nodded, pecking him once. "I do, I really do love you, Jules."

Julian smiled a watery smile and hugged Logan tight. Pulling back, a happy tear rolled down his face which Logan thumbed away before kissing him again.

"Wanna go lay down? You look like you need a good sleep." Logan teased.

The brunette laughed, sniffling as he wiped at his watery eyes. Logan took his hand and threaded his fingers through Julian's. The actor didn't fight, instead let Logan pull him down the hallway, while his head rested on the blondes shoulder feeling content. Out of the corner of his eye, Julian saw Reed & Kurt down the hallway after coming out of practice.

Julian smiled at them a real smile before squeezing Logan's hand and walking out of the building.

Logan squeezed back and pulled him closer.

Julian knew he would always think Logan was a know it all, but sometimes, he really was just that good.

* * *

><p><strong>Review &amp; Prompt me? :)<strong>

**ohsogleekyy(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**


	24. Jogan: Phonecall

_Enjoy -Lara_

_tumblr: ohsogleekyy_

* * *

><p>Julian receives a phone-call from Carmen and it makes him angry, but it just makes Logan love him even more, really. I don't even know.<p>

Julian and Logan sat in the common room, attempting to study on a rather hot day when the actors phone suddenly rang obnoxiously loud for at least the third time in ten minutes. With a huff, the actor fished for his phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID before he hit answer.

"What?" He snapped into the phone before pushing his chair back with a loud screeching noise, making Logan jump. He was used to his boyfriends tantrums by now, but it didn't mean his perfect-pitch hearing was.

"Julian Larson-Armstrong! You do not talk to your manager like that!" Carmen reprimanded him while the brunette stalked across the room, stopping to lean against the window frame watching the sun set.

He sighed. "What do you want Carmen? I'm kinda busy here." He could practically feel her roll her eyes as she continued to ramble on about a ton of new roles coming up, mentally storing each one in his mind for further investigation until one caught his attention.

"...now I know you're in a relationship Julian, and I know you're hesitant over after all that stalker-fiasco business, but I would like you to try another bisexual role with a male for an upcoming movie."  
>"Are you kidding me?" Julian spluttered indignantly down the line, his voice raising a few octaves. Logan swiveled around in his chair, noticing Julian was gripping the window sill so hard his knuckles had gone white.<p>

"Consider it, Julian. The last deal fell through because you where in hospital, but now the opportunity has arrived." Carmen said calmly.

Julian scoffed. "Like you said, I'm in a relationship." Logan smiled slightly, but was still worried at that anxious tone evident in Julian's voice.

"It's different, Julian. This is work, not reality. It won't interfere with your relationship unless your boyfriend is selfish and becomes jealous."  
>The actor saw red. "You have no right to call him selfish Carmen. If he was being put in my position right now I would be mad as hell, which no doubt he will be when I tell him about this!" Julian yelled at her, forgetting that Logan was watching everything.<p>

"He would understand its your career, or at least he should. Besides, you wouldn't even have to tell him."  
>Julian let out a humorless laugh. "You're kidding, right? Tell me you're joking, Carmen. You're saying I should consider lying to him when my face would be splashed over every commercial, magazine, and online website possible? Oh yeah, that would just look amazing."<p>

Carmen sighed on the other end. "You're closing yourself off from opportunities, Julian. You need to start putting yourself out there."  
>"You just don't get it, do you?" Julian raised his voice at her again. "I'm telling you right here, right now, no. I'm not going to change my mind, Carmen. Not just over Adam-" Julian and Logan both winced at the mention of his name "-But because I love Logan, okay? and I won't do that to him. Not now when everything is finally going okay. I don't want to do it right now. Maybe in the future. I just want to finish this year of school in peace." He was breathless by the time he finished.<p>

Logan walked across the room quietly and wrapped his arms around Julian's waist. The actor gave a startled yelp, blushing a bright red, suddenly remembering Logan's presence. Logan just nuzzled his head into the crook of Julian's neck, pressing feather light kisses there while Carmen rattled on in Julian's ear.

"Fine." She eventually sighed. "Look over the rest of those scripts I sent you though, okay? There's some other good ones worth looking at."  
>Julian smiled, laughing a little breathlessly as Logan began sucking on his neck. "Y-Yeah Carmen, I got it. I'll call you back tomorrow." And he hung up.<p>

"Do I even want to know why you just declared your love for me to Carmen angrily over the phone?" Logan mumbled into his neck.

Julian sighed and turned around in Logan's arms before wrapping his own gently around the blondes neck, threading his fingers to his hair.

"No." Julian whispered. "Because it doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm happy and I don't want to do anything to change that. In the future maybe when I want to venture into other roles, but for now I'm content."

"I would support you no matter what you had to do, Jules. I have a feeling I know what she asked, and I will support you if you want to do it."

Julian shook his head determinedly. "I'm fine with how everything is right now, Logan. There will be other roles, that I've learned."

Logan just smiled at him before pressing his lips to the smaller brunettes, grinning into the kiss when he felt Julian relax into him as he'd done a million times before.

And Logan would never grow tired of that.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPrompt?**

**tumblr: ohsogleekyy**


	25. Jogan: Home

_Here's one random one for ya'll :) ~Lara _

_tumblr: ohsogleekyy_

* * *

><p>Julian crept in through the doors of Stuart house as silently as possible. He looked around, making sure no one was in the hallway before he slipped in. He sighed, a smile of contentment covering his features as his nostrils where filled with the smell of coffee and old books; where he belonged, even though it was school, it was his home.<p>

He'd been away for two months, filming, and it was now coming up towards spring time though it was still chilly out. He could hear the murmured chat coming from the common room, and so carefully he hitched his backpack over his shoulder a bit higher and walked towards the door where he heard two distinctive voices; his bestfriend Derek's and his boyfriend Logan's.

Wanting to surprise them both, or more so Logan, seeing as he wasn't actually due back for another two weeks, he opened the door carefully, cringing when he heard it squeak a little, but neither noticed when he slipped it and shut it behind him. Both where stationed by the TV, Logan slouching back on the couch with a book in his lap facing away from him, and Derek facing him leaning over the coffee table.

He dropped his bag from his arm and suddenly Derek looked up, a grin splitting his face as Julian dropped the bag silently. He made frantic movements with his hands for Derek to stay quiet, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he did so. Derek grinned and looked down at his book again, trying to act nonchalant when Logan glanced up for merely a second.

Julian, with the agility of a cat, sneaked all the way to the back of the sofa and was directly behind him when he wrapped his arms tightly around Logan's neck, making the prefect jump. Julian laughed in his ear.

"Miss me?" He asked playfully, kissing Logan's temple as the prefect wiggled his way around until he could look up, his express was one of total shock.

"Julian?" He said in disbelief.

"Who else?" Julian retorted sarcastically, but his grin gave away that he was only being playful.

"Welcome back, man." Derek said cheerily. Julian smiled at him, squeezing Logan tighter.

Julian then took his hands away and jumped over the back of the couch, landing with an oof beside Logan who was still looking shocked.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Logan asked.

Julian shot him a fake-hurt look. "I can go back for the two weeks if you'd like?"

Logan rolled his eyes at him and pulled him against his chest, hugging him tightly. Julian smiled and buried his nose into the blondes neck, relishing in the smell that was Logan. His expensive cologne, coffee, and mint. The smell that made him relax totally. Logan did the exact same. Julian smelled like coffee and cherry, and something unidentifiable that made him just.. so Julian.  
>"I'm glad you're back." Logan said, burrowing his nose in the actors hair.<p>

"Yeah, this is my cue out of here." Derek said with a smile as he got up to leave. "Catch you two later." And just like that, he was gone.

Julian pulled away after a moment, his head resting on Logan's chest as he looked up at him. "So, did you miss me?"

Logan nodded with a soft smile before leaning down and capturing Julian's lips with his own, both their eyes fluttering shut. Both content.

Both at home.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewprompt?**

**tumblr: ohsogleekyy**


	26. Jogan: My Hero

_Another random one:) -Lara_

_tumblr: ohsogleekyy_

* * *

><p>Soft kisses where being shared, the timid touch of hands to each others bodies, breathless sighs and the breathing of two being all that could be heard in the bedroom of Logan Wright's.<p>

"You know," Julian breathed underneath him as Logan kissed down his neck. "You've got to go in like, two minutes."

Logan just shrugged above him. "You're only back."

Julian let out a small chuckle, squirming as Logan nipped at his pulse point. He was only back from two long months of filming, and they missed each other a lot.

The actor rolled his eyes, deciding not to fight the fact that Logan had to go to Warblers Practice seeing as Sectionals where tomorrow, but it was kinda hard to want to stop when Logan was now working on opening the buttons of his shirt, the prefects own strewn somewhere else across the room.

Julian laid flat on his back, allowing Logan to have his way with him while the blonde leaned over him, smiling down at him. Just as he was about to push Julian's shirt off his shoulders, a loud banging came at his door. Julian startled before laying back down, trying to contain his laughter at Logan's annoyed face.

"Logan!" Derek huffed at the door. The prefect groaned and hid his face in Julian's neck, continuing to make hickeys. Julian shook in silent laughter, trying his best to get Logan off him now seeing as the moment was ruined.

"Fuck off Derek!" Logan snapped before burrowing his head into Julian's neck again, making the actor sigh.

"Logan, for fuck's sake! Those god-damned twins are downstairs demanding you get your ass to practice!" There was a pause, Logan sat up and was still leaning against Julian's forehead. The actor was biting his lip, his cheeks rosy red as he trailed a hand tenderly down Logan's jawline, smiling at him.

He kissed him sweetly. "Go." He whispered. "I'll still be here when you get back." He teased.

Logan sighed again,but didn't budge from his place over his boyfriend. "Tell them I'll be down in a few!" He called.

Derek thumped against the door again. "They've got Sonic and they're threatening to set him loose on campus if you don't go right now!"

Julian tensed and suddenly his love-filled eyes turned to worry, he put his palms against Logan's chest and pushed him off forcefully, both them sitting up. "Go save Sonic!" He hissed.

"Really, Jules?" Logan drawled.

"Yes, really!" Julian whispered frantically. "That hedgehog means everything to me!"

"Logan!" Derek bellowed again.

The prefect threw his head back before finally jumping off the bed to get his shirt.

"Glad to know Sonic's happiness and safety is worth more then mine." He said childishly.

Julian smiled at him. "He's right up there with you, actually. It's just, would you rather me strangle the twins and end up in Juvie or you justgo show up that Anderson and his boyfriend during practice?"

Logan rolled his eyes at his antics and walked towards the door. Julian flopped back on the bed with a sigh. Logan reached for the door handle before quickly running back towards his bed and throwing himself on the actor. Julian squeaked out in surprise before Logan kissed him soundly and passionately.

When Logan sprung back, Julian's eyes where wide, his cheeks three times as red as they where and he was panting hard.

"See you after practice, Jules." Logan teased, buttoning up his shirt on the way out.

"Yeah." Julian mumbled, running a hand through his hair a little dazed. "Don't forget about Sonic!" He shouted as Logan slammed the door shut.

~~ Two Hours Later ~~

"Derek, you prick!" Logan yelled through the Stuarts door. Julian popped his head out of Logan's room, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Logan stalked towards him with a sigh. "They didn't take Sonic. Derek did, he's in his room."

Julian rolled his eyes. "My hero." He teased. "Typical, though."

The prefect grinned down at him and pulled him close. "Now, where were we?"

Julian smiled coyly up at him, his arms snaking around the Prefect's neck as Logan pushed him backwards into the room, slamming the door shut with his foot before they both ended up on the bed again.

"I think I know." Julian whispered before closing the distance between them.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPrompt?**

**tumblr: ohsogleekyy**


	27. Jogan: Mistletoe

_Someone asked for a Mistletoe type prompt. This is really kinda lame, but I promise to write another very soon. :) -Lara_

_tumblr; ohsogleekyy_

* * *

><p>Julian, with a sigh, walked down the cold hallway towards the Warblers common room. It was freaking cold, he had to admit, seeing as it was almost time for Winter-fest again, but either way he had to leave Stuart.<p>

He then proceeded to push open the doors of the Warblers common room to find his boyfriend. The Warblers where currently in practice, and he knew Logan would give him hell for it later, but he really needed his blackberry-work phone back that Logan stole earlier in the day.

Once the doors crept open, all eyes turned to him. The council glared at him, along with the two Anderson brothers, but that was nothing he wasn't used to.

Julian rolled his eyes and stalked towards Logan.

"Uh, Jules? Why are you here?" Logan asked, staring at him dumbfounded.

"Couldn't you have just text him instead of interrupting us?" Blaine asked.

Julian whirled around to glare at him. "I would have, except my other phone is dead, and someone stole my work phone that I need back." And with that, he turned back to Logan expectantly.

"I don't have it." Logan said with a confused expression.

"There, mystery solved. Can we move along with our meeting?" Wes asked exasperatedly.

"You have two phones?" Reed asked, being hushed by Shane.

The actor ignored them all. "What do you mean you don't have it?" Julian hissed at him.

Logan's brow furrowed. "Really? You're making a scene right now?"

The two Anderson's scoffed from across the room.

Julian stared at him, resisting the urge to slap him. "You took it off me earlier because you said I was stressing, and you didn't give it back. I need it."

"I don't have it!" Logan snapped at him, patience becoming less.

"Stand up." Julian said.

"Excuse me?" Logan gawked at him.

"I said stand up." Julian gritted out.

The blonde glared at him but did so anyway, walking towards the door out of the way of the other Warblers. Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, he waited while Julian fished in his pockets-

"Aha!" Julian exclaimed, holding up the blackberry and waving it in his face. "See? I told you, you had it!"

Logan sighed and just glared half-heartedly towards Julian. Logan resisted the urge to kiss Julian's cheek, mainly because Julian wasn't that into PDA, when the actor turned back around to give him one more snarky remark, but he was interrupted.

"Knave, Cheshire!" The Brightman twins voices boomed over everyone else. Logan and Julian, startled, turning to look at them.

"Look up." They urged with a small chuckle. The two Stuarts shared confused glances at each other before looking around, noticing the Warblers smirking at them.

"Oh god.." Logan muttered. Julian shot his boyfriend a brief look before looking up and closing his eyes tightly.

Mistletoe.

"You both know the rules." The twins teased.

"Too scared to show affection, how sad." Shane stated sarcastically as he wrapped an arm around a blushing Reed. "Just friends with benefits, I should have guessed."

Logan and Julian glared at the younger Anderson. Logan went to retort but-

Julian grabbed him by the tie and dragged him down to meet him in a rather hot but firm kiss. There was a mixture of responses, between playful groans, the rolling of eyes and aww's, there was also a lot of wolf-whistling and clapping from the Brightman's and other Stuarts.

Logan gasped in surprise, making Julian laugh into his mouth and push him away after a quick chaste one.

Logan looked at him, shocked, but Julian just smiled sweetly and pressed one last kiss to his cheek.

"Go back to practice, sweetie." He teased before waggling his phone in Logan's face and taking off down the hallway.

"Good ole' mistletoe." Logan said to himself as he went to sit back down.

"Okay, now about the setlist for winter fest..." David trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>PromptReview? :)**


	28. Jogan: And Horny? And Horny

_...I don't even know about this one. :) -Lara_

_tumblr;ohsogleekyy_

* * *

><p>"I wish I could drink alcohol responsibly."<p>

"Shut up, Lo."

"I mean, vodka makes me black-out and forget everything! It's even better then those pills. I wonder can D sneak some in."

"...Logan."

"Stop looking at me like that, Jules. I'm allowed to rant."

"No, you're not." A pause. "I'm a whiny bitch when I'm sick, and that's bad, but right now you're talking like you're going to jump out in front of a car."

Logan mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said I might as well."

Silence.

"Don't talk like that, Lo."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Stop giving me that pouty-annoyed toddler look. You're seventeen, not seven."

"Then stop talking like you're going to top yourself!" Julian snapped.

Logan sighed. "You know I just hate when my father is in town."

"I know." Julian mumbled. "But you blacking out and having a bad hangover isn't something I'd like to deal with."

The blonde walked over and wrapped Julian up in his arms, kissing his temple when he felt Julian relax into him.

"I won't do anything stupid, I promise. It's two days. I can surive.. I hope."

"Yes you can." Julian retorted.

"Still, getting drunk and telling him what I really think sounds fun, doesn't it?"

A pause. "... You do look sexy when you're angry and drunk..." He trailed off.

"And horny?" Logan supplied with a mischievious smirk.

"And horny." Julian confirmed, his eyes sparkling as he kissed Logan soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewprompt me?**


	29. Jogan: Only Girl In The World

_So.. I read this post on tumblr by the-hypocritical-critic and decided to take on the challenge. It went on way longer then I expected, so yeah. And if people want.. I'll write the morning after. By the way, it's probably the most unquality attempt out there, but I couldn't resist such an awesome prompt. xD Enjoy if you can._

* * *

><p><em>"Ethan, Evan! Get down off that table!<em>"

If one thing was for sure, the Windsors sure knew how to throw a party and how to sneak alcohol in with no problems. Logan surveyed the room, wincing slightly as his ears began to ring from the noise of the music. He sighed, rolling his eyes. He was only a little hazy from what he drank- but every other guy and girl in the room was absolutely smashed. Not only had their Dalton football team won the finals, but exams where also just over, hence the celebration.

There was a smash that jolted Logan from his thoughts, watching as Dwight whizzed past him throwing a handful of rock salt in his face, making him cough and glare after the Windsor. The only other people who where now sober where Kurt and Reed, who where trying to get their boyfriends to put the alcohol down. It was a known fact that neither Anderson could hold their alcohol, and so disaster strikes.

Logan had to hide a laugh behind behind his cup when he saw Derek get slapped across the face by Tabitha who was now back with Wes, again, and his friend stalked off to some other brunette across the room.

"Oh my god, Shane!" Reed reprimanded near him as the curly haired boy downed another cup. Shane just grinned at him lopsidedly and Logan didn't miss how some of the annoyance in Reed's eyes faded just a tiny bit as he pulled Shane from the dance floor to get him some water.

Logan's eyes danced across the room again absentmindedly, watching as a few of his house-mates started to leave with random girls. It was Friday night and he wasn't about to give them hell for it now, and instead would reprimand them in the morning for bringing girls back when drunk. It would be more sufficient, especially if they all had hang-overs.

He was just about to get up and leave when suddenly a dark figure appeared on the table that the Tweedles where previously removed off of. He stared at the person for a moment before his jaw almost hit the floor.

Julian, who had also been invited, was standing there looking as smug as ever. However, Logan could tell the actor was very much drunk by the sway in his balance. He held his breath, waiting for the worse to happen.

Unsurprisingly, music began to blare even louder from the speakers and some of the ruckus in the room quieted down as someone- The Tweedles, again, unsurprisingly- handed Julian a microphone.

This wasn't going to end well.

Logan contemplated whipping out his phone to film this for black-mail purposes later, but then remembered Han would have this all on film from his cameras later, and the boy would have no problem in sharing such videos to anyone.

When Julian began to sing, Logan barked out a laugh at the song choice. The girls all got up and danced around sloppily, singing "la la la" as Julian began to sing louder and clearer over them.

_I want you to love me,_

_ like I'm a hot guy Keep thinkin' of me, _

_doin' what you like _

_So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight _

_I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride_

Derek then waddled his way towards Logan, grinning like a mad man. Logan just shook his head in laughter, watching as a few of other guys' dates started yelling Julian's name, though the actor seemed oblivious to everything going on around him as he danced around the small round table.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_ Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

_Only girl in the world..._  
><em>Like I'm the only one that's in command<em>

_ Cuz I'm the only one who understands _

_how to make you feel like a man Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_ Only one..._

The other party-goers began to sing along at a horrible pitch, making Logan, Derek, Kurt and Reed all cover their ears and wince simultaneously. The music was breaching the point of excruciatingly painful instead of just a sore buzzing.

Logan and Derek watched on baited breath was Julian toppled to the floor in a giggling mess, not minding that he was cut off half-way through his song or that he could have broken his neck. Without thinking, Derek, who was now suddenly sober, sprang to the brunettes side as Logan just sighed and walked over lazily. Kurt was already by his side, helping Julian up who was still laughing.

"I think he's had enough!" Kurt shouted over the music, his voice cracking from yelling. Suddenly Derek's hand went out, catching Reed before he hit the ground as the twins came whizzing past again being chased by Dwight who was being chased by Charlie.

"You take him!" Derek yelled at Logan as he picked Julian up with ease and pawned him off.

Logan groaned and wrapped an arm around Julian's waist who was now struggling to be let free.

"Let me-" He was interrupted by a hiccup and then another few giggles. "Go!" He finally got out.

"This party is so over!" Kurt yelled loudly and stalked off, Reed following. They both sent nasty glares at their boyfriends who where now downing more alcohol then they should be.

"I'll go say bye to Amy and meet you back at the house!" Derek yelled at him again while Logan struggled to keep Julian standing.

"Thanks a lot Derek!" Logan stated sarcastically.

Derek slapped him on the back, sending both Julian and Logan stumbling as he ran off.

Logan clenched his teeth and picked his friend up forcefully, pulling him outside into the cold brisk Winter air, sending shivers down both their spines.

"Mmmm... water you doin' Lo?" Julian mumbled out, hiccuping occasionally and tripping.

Logan gripped him tighter and helped him walk. There was no point getting agitated with him now when the actor was too drunk to even realize. Instead, he dragged Julian across campus and back to Stuart in record time, Julian still laughing, stumbling and mumbling random things every few seconds.

Getting up the stairs took longer then the journey back to the house, to be honest. Logan shot glares at a few of the boys he saw retreating to their rooms with two glasses of water, but not bothering to do anything about it right now.

"Stay fucking still, Jules." Logan muttered, getting his friend to lean on the wall as he fished in Julian's coat pockets for his key card. Within a few minutes the door was open and Julian was stumbling in, landing on his bed still giggling.

"Did you... uh.. like my song?" Julian stuttered out as he tried to sit up again, Logan promptly knocking him backwards.

"Yes, it was very nice. Now, I'm going to get you water and some Tylenol because god knows you're going to be suffering tomorrow." Logan muttered, stripping off his friends jacket for him. Julian said nothing and just laid there, watching with a child-like expression. Logan rolled his eyes and quickly left the room.

When he came back, Julian was standing on his bed shirtless with a cape-like thing around his neck.

"Julian!" Logan hissed, dragging his friend down to sit crossed legged on the bed.

"I'm super Jules!" The actor exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up!" Logan snapped, pushing the water and tablets towards him. "Drink this. Now." He stated firmly when he saw Julian was about to argue. With another irritated sigh, he worked the knot from around the actors neck and ripped off the cape.

Julian stared at him, watching as Logan closed the curtains.

"Now, sleep." Logan urged, sending him one last look.

Julian just grinned lopsidedly at him. "I don't want to sleep!"

Logan refused the urge to smash Julian off a bookcase of some sort. "No arguing, sleep."

This time, the actor didn't argue. Instead, he burrowed down on top of his blankets and blinked at Logan blearily.

Logan sighed in relief and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Julian." Logan said tiredly.

"Night, Lo! Love you!" Julian replied happily. The prefect rolled his eyes and turned off the lights, closing the door quietly behind him, promising to himself that he'd remind Julian of all the embarrassing details the next morning when he went in to his room to wake him up at an obnoxiously early time of 8am on a Saturday. Just to piss him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewprompt me? :)**

**my tumblr; ohsogleekyy**


	30. Jogan: Birthday

_:) Enjoy. -Lara_

* * *

><p>Julian didn't consider himself an affectionate person. He found it awkward to be honest. But it didn't change the fact he was up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday morning, currently sneaking into Logan's room to wish him a happy birthday.<p>

They'd been together for a few months now, and much to Julian's surprise, Logan was quite the romantic. In fact, he was much more open with his affection then Julian was. Logan didn't really mind, he knew it was new for Julian so that was understandable.

When a small bright green light lit up, it signaled to Julian that the spare key-card he had to Logan's room just opened the door. With a small sigh he pushed open the door and slipped in quietly, his sock-clad feet quieting his steps. He was still in an old fencing t-shirt of Logan's and his pajama bottoms with his hair messed up, but he didn't really care.

He stopped for a second to admire Logan in the early morning sun. The duvet was down around his waist with him laying on his side, snuggled into a pillow. The sun lit up his bare chest making him look even more attractive then usual, his blonde hair that was usually well kept was messy and sticking up everywhere too.

Julian toddled over to the bed and around the side to where Logan was laying and sat down gently, careful not to wake him. Logan moved slightly, his legs sticking out of the blanket to show his pajama covered legs.

"Happy birthday to you.." Julian whispered, laying his hand on the blondes back, rubbing up and down gently as he leaned in to kiss Logan's cheek. "Happy birthday to you.."

It was a few seconds later when Julian saw Logan beginning to wake up. Julian smiled and leaned down again to kiss Logan's forehead. When he pulled back, he watched as Logan's eyes fluttered open, his green eyes even more piercing and bright then usual.

"Happy birthday." Julian said with a smile.

Logan let out a little groan and snuggled back into his pillows. Julian smiled fondly and started singing again.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear squid, happy birthday to you."

Julian watched as Logan cracked a grin and sat up a little as Julian kept rubbing up and down his bare back.

"Thanks, Jules." Logan murmured.

"So what do you want to do today?" Julian asked cheekily, knowing he was pushing his luck. Logan wasn't a morning person.

The blonde sighed. "Go back to sleep?" He asked hopefully.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll leave you be." He went to stand up but Logan suddenly grasped his wrist. Julian frowned in confusion until Logan moved over a bit.

"Lay with me?" Logan asked.

The actor smiled small and nodded, lifting up the covers to join him. Within a minute or so, they where already in a comfortable position with them facing each other, Logan's arm thrown over his waist.

"Again, happy birthday love." Julian whispered, rubbing his hand over Logan's jaw.

Logan smiled at him and kissed him chastely, both their eyes fluttering closed to kiss softly for a second before pulling back and relaxing again.

"Love you, Jules." Logan said, looking into his eyes.

Julian smiled at him and snuggled down into his tone chest, closing his eyes contently before replying, "Love you too, Lo."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Prompts?<strong>

**tumblr; ohsogleekyy **


	31. Jogan: Twirl

_Again, enjoy. :) -Lar_a__

* * *

><p>"Julian, for fucks sake just hang the god damn ball."<p>

The actor sighed. "You can't just hang them anywhere, Lo. Take pride in your work."

"It's a freaking Christmas tree, not one of Van Kamp's masterpieces."

Logan flinched as a string of lights was thrown at his head. "Oh yeah, very mature princess."

Julian smiled sweetly at him and finally hung the last red ball, walking back towards the couch in the common room to look over his work with his hands on his hips.  
>"What do you think, D? Guys?" Julian asked towards his best friend sitting on the couch and the other Stuarts dotted around the room.<p>

"Nice work." Thaddeus said with a smile.

"Yeah, it looks well." Bailey grinned.

"Wow." Derek gave a low whistle, finally looking up from his phone. "That looks awesome, man."

Julian stuck out his tongue at his annoyed boyfriend sitting on the arm of the other couch, working through a knott in the lights. "I told you putting a little effort in goes a long way." Julian teased.

Logan gave him a deadpanned stare and got up from his seat as Julian walked back towards the tall tree to fix a ball.

"Hey, Jules?" Logan called.

"Hmm?" Julian asked, turning to glance at him.

Julian gave an indignant squeak when he was picked up around the waist by the strong blonde and twirled on the spot, laughing.

Logan finally put him down, grinning. Julian held onto him tight, feeling dizzy and still laughing. The guys around the room rolled their eyes, but they would use Julian's squeak for teasing-material later.

"What.." Julian let out a small laugh again. "What was that for?"

Logan just shrugged. "It shut you up, didn't it?"

The actor mocked glared at him, but the grin was prominent as Logan leaned in to kiss him.

They both laughed and broke apart when a curtain net of lights was thrown over their heads by a retreating Derek.

"Your tree does look nice." Logan admitted, pulling the lights off them both and pulling Julian against him again.

Julian grinned at him. "Thanks. Your height certainly works to its advantage when hanging lights, I'll admit."

Logan smiled at him again and leaned down to peck him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Prompts?<strong>

**tumblr; ohsogleekyy **


	32. Jogan: Exhaustion

_:) Enjoy, Lovelies. -Lara_

* * *

><p>Logan glanced up from the book he was reading when he heard his bedroom door crack open. He watched as Julian toddled in, closing the door quietly behind him.<p>

The prefects heart lurched for his boyfriend when he saw how utterly worn, exhausted and thoroughly worked the brunette looked.

"Hey, Lo." Julian greeted with a forced smile as he sat at the end of Logan's bed.

Logan smiled sadly at him in return and put his book down, putting his arms out for Julian to come up and lay beside him. Julian sighed and did so, crawling up to him to cuddle into Logan's side, instantly melting against him as his head rested on Logan's side.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

Julian didn't answer for a few minutes before he sniffed. Logan looked down, noticing Julian's eyes where big and red but he wasn't crying.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly. It was a stupid question, he knew.

The actor sighed and twisted his hand in the material of Logan's shirt. "I'm just tired." He admitted. "Very tired. With work, school, interviews, photoshoots.. I-I have t-three scripts t-to learn asw-well." He stuttered.

Logan knew Julian was not only physically exhausted, but mentally as well. School had been picking up, along with Julian's career and now the actor was starting to look a deathly pale color all the time, plus he was losing a horrible amount of weight rapidly.

"It's alright." Logan said, stroking through his hair. "Tomorrow we'll go through everything you have to do and work out a schedule so you have down time. Not to mention, eat, sleep and fun time."

Julian sniffed again, a tear rolling down his cheek. It made him feel weak but with exhaustion thoroughly setting in it couldn't be helped.

Logan shushed him, holding him tighter and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep, you need it."

"I-I can't.. Carmen said she's calling so-"

"No, Julian." Logan said more firmly. "Your phones in your bedroom, and right now you're going to sleep."

Julian glanced up at him through bloodshot eyes, too tired to argue and instead settled down more.

Logan started to hum comfortingly, lulling Julian into a solid sleep.

The blonde sighed, listening as Julian's breathing evened out, his eyes falling shut completely.

He knew Julian would always be a workaholic, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try his damned hardest to avoid situations like this in the future. At least this one wasn't as bad as the last one, so he thought.

Julian mumbled in his sleep and instinctively pulled Logan closer. The other didn't fuss, just laid down and pulled Julian against him more, both of them settling into a peaceful sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPrompt me? :)**

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy**


	33. Jogan: Knowledge

_Pissed off!Julian and Teasing!Logan. It's a little silly, but this has happened to me so many times in real life. xD Enjoy. -Lara_

* * *

><p>"Logan, seriously!" Julian yelled, his face flushed in anger and irritation.<p>

"Logan, seriously!" The boy in question retorted in an annoying voice, at least two octaves higher than his usual voice as he flipped a page in his book.

It had been at least an hour. Julian and Logan where bickering when this started and now... well now, Julian had for once lost all composure in public. Even though the shrills of Logan's attempt at Julian's voice where getting painful, it was hard to just get up and walk away because it was just so damn funny as many other Stuarts where finding out.

"You're such an idiot!" Julian yelled again, getting angrier.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot!" He retorted again.

"Stop copying me!" Julian demanded, slamming his palm down onto the desk.

"Stop copying me!"

Julian's jaw clenched as he glared at his boyfriend. He could hear Derek and the surrounding Stuarts chuckling at the scene in the common room.

"I hate you." Julian stated in a suddenly calm voice.

Logan didn't even glance at him. "I hate you." He said like a pouty toddler.

Julian ran a hand through his already incredibly messy hair. "I don't even sound like that!" He snapped.

"I don't even sound like that!"

Derek, trying to quiet his laughter stood up. "Give it up, Jules."

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" Julian screamed, literally screamed, the sound reverberating off the walls and hitting every nerve of every person in the room. Every Stuart jumped, some going to cover their ears.

Logan didn't even flinch, his ears well adjusted to Julian's toddler-ish behavior. He glanced up now, a small teasing smile tugging at his lips. "Arghhhhh!" He said, though a lot squeakier.

Julian stormed towards the door, his face as red as a tomato. "FUCKING DUMBASS SQUIDS!" He screamed again, his voice going hoarse as he slammed the door with a sickening crack, every Stuart jumping again.

"Great job, Lo." Derek said with a sigh. "He'll be pissed off all night."

Logan grinned fully. "The best thing with being with Julian? Knowing the one thing that really ticks him off is when people mock him and don't reply to him or his insults."

Derek looked thoughtful. "That's something I didn't know."

Logan winked. "I know him well."

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPrompt me?**

**Tumblr: ohsogleekyy**


	34. Jogan: Lingual Frenulum

_I have no explanation for this apart from that after this you may question my sanity if you haven't already. -Lara_

* * *

><p>"Julian?" Logan called.<p>

The actor looked up from his phone briefly, noticing Logan hovering around him. "Yeah?"

Logan looked a little awkward as he cleared his throat, "Y'know that thing?"

Julian blinked at him. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, Lo."

The blonde huffed. "That thing, I don't know what it's called. It's like the string under your tongue that keeps it in place. Y'know?"

Julian nodded vaguely. "I think it's called your lingual frenulum."

"Whatever!" Logan said with a sway of his hand. "It hurts."

"What hurts?" Julian asked.

"My lingy friendly thing!"

The actor couldn't stop the laugh he let out even if he tried. Logan looked so frustrated and annoyed, to him it was just amusing to watch.

"Oh, fuck off Jules." Logan snapped.

Julian rolled his eyes playfully and got up off his bed, walking towards Logan and spinning him to face him. "Your... lingual frenulum hurts?"

Logan nodded. "If that's what you call it, then yeah. It's been sore all day, and I don't know why."

The actor bit his lip. "It's from making out."

Logan blinked at him. "What?"

"It's from making out!" Julian said, laughing. "Y'know when you make out for like, really long times and suddenly your tongue hurts? Yeah."

The blonde frowned. "Really?"

Julian nodded, as if confirming something to a toddler. "Yes, Logan."

However, the actor didn't fight when Logan demanded entrance into his mouth, in fact he welcomed in. After at least five minutes of making out, Logan pulled back.

Julian licked his lips, breathing in deeply. "Sore?"

The blonde nodded.

"No more making out for a few days, so." Julian said with a sigh, hugging Logan tightly.

"What?" Logan asked indignantly.

To be honest, even if Julian wanted to he couldn't wipe the small smirk off his face. "I don't want you to be in pain." Was all he answered.

And yeah, Logan answered him by plunging right back in. Sore lingual frenulum or not.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPrompt me?**

**Tumblr: ohsogleekyy**


	35. Jogan: Free Class

_Most (not all, of course) things in this happened to me last Wednesday and I actually wrote it while it was happening and made it all Jogan-y. Imagine I was Julian, minus having the boyfriend part or the comments made towards him... Yeah, you'll understand when you read it.I'm making it sound confusing now. Pure random & fluffy with a little bit of Derek mixed in. xD Enjoy._

* * *

><p>For the last class of the day on a dreary, cold &amp; snowy Friday Julian, Logan, Derek and a few other boys from Dalton had a free class due to their teacher being ill. Luckily, instead of getting a strict teacher to supervise them, Mr Lynn, a mid-forties man with grey-ish black hair and a little on the chubby side, who looks after such things as computers, electric whiteboards and whatnot in the school took them to the computer room.<p>

Julian walked in and down to the end of the room, plopping down in the corner and hanging his bag on his chair. Logan sat beside him, and Derek beside the blonde as they turned on the computers in front of them to log in. Julian decided he didn't want to log in, and so he turned in his seat, his back against the wall and put his feet on the bar of Logan's chair to bring his knees to his chest.

The actor pulled out a notebook from his bag and laid it on his knees, doodling aimlessly.

"What are you guys doing?" Mr Lynn came up and asked suddenly.

Julian glanced upwards before Mr Lynn turned around after hearing a student- that student being Bailey saying, "Santa isn't real."

"What do you mean Santa isn't real?" Mr Lynn exclaimed though the teasing tone was there.

Bailey stuttered, blushing slightly. "I..uh.."

"Do you believe in fairies?" The teacher asked.

"Really, sir?" Bailey drawled.

Mr Lynn looked deadly serious. Julian snickered, pulling out his phone and hiding it in his lap as the older teacher continued to make the boys howl with laughter.

Once again, Mr Lynn snook up on Julian, asking, "What are you doing?"

Julian jumped, his texting halting as he hastily dropped the phone into his pocket, ignoring the amused look Logan was shooting him.

"What phone's that?" Mr Lynn asked conversationally. At Julian's baffled look he continued, "I'm wanting a new phone off Santa for Christmas this year, you see." He mused, shooting a look at Bailey. "My phone's old and blocky and I just don't like it anymore."

"Uh.." Julian said warily. "It's just a blackberry."

The teacher nodded. "Can I see it?"

Julian's eyebrows furrowed into an expression of disbelief. "You just want me to take it out so you can take it for the weekend."

Mr Lynn actually looked offended. "I would never!" He paused. "But you're a smart one."

"Smart?" Logan snorted teasingly.

"Shut up, Squid." Julian snapped, totally missing the impressed look Mr Lynn gave him when Logan actually did shut up.

Sighing in annoyance, he noticed the teacher wouldn't budge. Julian dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the phone, waving it in the air. He held onto it tighter when the balding man put his hand out for it.

"Oh give us a look, son. I'm not going to erase your contacts list or something."

Julian shot him one last look before doing so hesitantly. Logan and Derek looked amused. Julian didn't know this teacher as well as they did, seeing as he didn't have classes with this man any time before. Logan and Derek where fully aware of Mr Lynn's antics and how he acted with students, but Julian was not.

Mr Lynn surveyed it and Julian felt a little nervous, praying to anything out there that a message didn't pop up or something and the teacher wouldn't end up in his inbox. Logan wasn't always so... formal, so to say.

"Does it have apps?" Mr Lynn asked.

Julian blinked. "Of course."

The man nodded and handed the phone back. "Interesting. You see, I need something that won't cost me a shit load because my son lives in Australia and he always wants me to text him."

Julian, once again shocked by the mans antics just stared at him. Logan and Derek where laughing now. Julian glared at Logan suddenly when the blonde moved his chair, making Julian have to readjust the way he was sitting.

"Oh, nice background image by the way, Mr Larson." Mr Lynn said before walking off to talk to another boy.

Julian, slightly confused hit the unlock button, blushing when he realized the background was of him and Logan a few weeks ago in the snow.

"Hey, Jules!" Derek said.

The actor looked around Logan's form as Derek pointed to his own computer screen. Julian watched as Derek did something and suddenly a freaky face and a scream erupted from the computer.

Julian let out a squeak, jumping back violently as the face flashed on the screen and the ear-piercing scream being the only thing heard in the room apart from the roars of laughter from Logan, Derek, every other guy in the room and Mr Lynn.

"What the fuck?" Julian asked finally.

"Scary maze game." Logan explained, calming down.

"I'll never get that image out of my head. That's worse then Cameron after a twelve hour day on set." Julian mumbled, sitting up now.

Derek was still laughing.

Until the face popped up again randomly on his screen making him jump and Julian laugh.

Julian stood up and opened his bag on the desk and shoved his notebook back in as Logan gazed at him curiously.

When the bell suddenly rung, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Julian just shrugged his bag higher up on his shoulder and shoved the chair in with more force than necessary as Logan and Derek logged off, being the last three to leave.

"Later, sir!" Derek called cheerily as he exited the room, running to rowing practice.

Mr Lynn grinned at them. "Take care of this one, Wright. I like him. He can handle you, so I see. Nice attitude too, he gives you a run for your money."

Logan smirked at Julian who was blushing even if he didn't realize it as he blinked at the teacher.

"Sure, later sir." Logan said as Julian politely nodded at the man and walked out.

"What sort of teacher is he?" Julian hissed as soon as they where out of hearing distance. "I heard he was kind of crazy but he just seems..." He trailed off, not knowing the right word to use.

Logan shrugged. "He's always been one of my favorites. Y'know, he's not an average teacher I suppose."

Julian pursed his lips. "I'm surprised someone his age even knows how to text."

Logan chuckled and wrapped an arm around Julian's shoulders, pulling him against him as they walked.

"That squeak though.." Logan murmured, wincing as Julian pushed him hard in the side away from him.

Logan held his hands up in defense, laughing as Julian walked briskly away. On purpose, Logan stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets.

A few meters away Julian turned and scowled at him. "Are you coming or not,Wright?"

The prefect pretended to contemplate the question. "Usually I'm the dominant one, Larson."

Julian just stared at him.

Logan sighed and gave up, grinning as he walked towards Julian and took his hand in his own.

The actor leaned up and kissed Logan's cheek, taking him by surprise. Julian noticed Logan staring at him as they walked and just shot him a sideways glance and a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPrompt me?**

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy**


	36. Jogan: Maths Exam

_This is what I did during my maths exam because I finished early. Enjoy. (ps. Yes, I realize I can't spell in real life either -_- Oh, and yes I completed my test, but we still had like 30mins left and the exam wasn't as long as it seemed, so no I don't slack. :P) Enjoy -Lara_

* * *

><p>Logan watched as Julian knelt forward over his desk and shoved his pin into his mouth, running his free hand through his already messy hair and gripping it tight.<p>

Exam week. Everyone hated and dreaded it, including Logan himself. Luckily for him, maths was one of his better subjects and he finished the ninety minute exam with forty minutes to spare. He felt bad for Julian, knowing maths was his worst subject and most feared exam.

It wasn't like Julian didn't cram the night-week- before, he did, and Logan watched every time Julian got frustrated and mad when he couldn't remember the formulas or made some sort of mistake.

Derek, from a few seats down, was also silently watching Julian's stiff figure until he let out a quiet sigh and shut the booklet fifteen minutes later. He pushed it to the corner of his desk neatly and sunk down low in his chair, eyes raking aimlessly over the other occupants of the room silently.

When the actors eyes traveled Logan's figure directly beside him, he gave him a small smile which the prefect returned, his nose wrinkled in understanding.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, no talking." The supervisor said as he left the room with the door open. Quiet whispers erupted throughout the room and Logan took his chance. He swiped Julian's paper from his desk.

"If you're looking for someone to cheat off of you're better off copying a blind mans answers." Julian muttered airily as Logan flipped through the paper, refraining from rolling his eyes at all the blank spaces, question marks and comments written beside the questions instead of actual answers.

Julian's eyebrows furrowed as Logan started writing on it at lightening speed before handing it back over to Julian also with a note in Logan's careful hand writing before the supervisor walked back in and sat down.

Usually, there's no way in hell I would cheat for you, but just this once, princess, because I know you're just too stressed out now and you're making stupid mistakes. Love, Logan. 3

Julian smiled in disbelief, loving the way Logan even colored in the heart with his red pen. He hid the note in his pocket as he flipped back through his test. There was enough mistakes to make it look believable as Julian's, but enough correct- or seemingly correct- answers to make sure he passed.

When their exams where collected and they where allowed leave, Julian shot up from his chair and almost knocked Logan over in a hug, making him laugh.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Julian repeated like a mantra. Logan rolled his eyes and pulled himself free from the actors grasp so that they could leave the room, Derek following behind them while talking with another student.

"What can I say? I'm simply amazing." Logan teased, smiling as Julian placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You are." Julian admitted aloud, not even seeming to realize he'd said it. Intertwining their fingers, Logan just smiled at him. "Thank you." The actor said again, sincerely, staring into Logan's eyes.

"You're welcome." Logan said, pulling him closer.

"Cheaters!" Derek spat as he ran past them, suddenly remembering he had practice. Logan and Julian just laughed and continued their way down the hall back towards Stuart.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPrompt me?**

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy**


	37. Jogan: Content

_No explanation for this one. Enjoy. -Lara_

* * *

><p>It happened when they least suspected it, really. They'd been doing nothing out of the ordinary on a Saturday night, just curled up in Logan's room watching a movie- a comedy andor action movie- none of Julian's, none that surrounded love and none that surrounded politicians. It was simple. They did it most Saturday's, and that's how it'd been for the past few months.

They weren't really doing anything out of the ordinary- in fact they weren't even watching the movie. Their hands where intertwined and they where talking, laughing and commenting on the acting throughout the movie. Logan listened as Julian rambled on about how the actor should have portrayed such a scene- the facials expressions, gestures, glares- all that actor stuff Logan didn't really get. In his mind you showed up and said the lines, and that was all. Though Julian was stubborn and begged to differ, and instead launched into a long and boring explanation of how to be an amazing actor like him.

So Logan did what he did best and kissed him. It was only meant to be a brief few seconds one, but Julian instead tangled his free hand in Logan's hair and had pulled him closer until they where making out.

Now, they had talked about sex. Julian knew that Logan was working on getting over Kurt- but in Logan's mind he was way past Kurt and was very interested in Julian- and that's when he told him he loved him. Right there, in that moment when they broke apart for air. Julian stared at him, long and hard, scrutinizing his words. When he found no lie he kissed Logan again and it continued.

At the beginning they decided they would start dating casually, which led to them being boyfriends for the past four months. They'd both agreed to not have sex and such until Logan was definitely sure of his feelings, and that Julian was sure he could give himself to Logan like that.

But they both knew they where ready. And so they did it.

It wasn't rushed, it wasn't forced and it was simple. They took their time to memorize each other, communicate and murmur sweet things to each other. Completely different to their usual bickering and fighting, but it was nice. This was the real them. The ones who weren't affectionate in public, but where behind closed doors. In fact, Julian was surprised when Logan continued to be the perfect gentleman.

After their first time, they laid there catching their breaths, both dizzy and tired. Julian laid there basking in it, wondering if it really happened and Logan sat there with a content smile on his face, wishing that his first time could have been as special, and so did Julian.

The actor rolled over on his side and leaned into Logan before pushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Logan rolled over slightly and put his hand on Julian's wrist as it laid on his chest. They stared at each other wordlessly for a few moments until both became sleepy. Logan moved a bit and pressed one last chaste kiss to Julian's lips before settling down again, the actor burrowing into his side and falling asleep instantly alongside the prefect.

Content and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPrompt me?**

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy**


	38. Jogan: Chocolates

_Because I love Lindor chocolates around Christmas time and I'm a sucker for writing shameless fluff at any given situation. -Lara_

* * *

><p>Julian balanced the rich chocolate round sweet in between his teeth before he took it into his mouth, rolling it lazily around to get it to crack open. He didn't realize he was making sounds- but to Logan they where like sex sounds and by now he was feeling hot under the collar- to which Julian was oblivious.<p>

By the time the actor was opening his third one, Logan's concentration had slipped to watching Julian with intense green eyes. When Julian felt eyes on him he turned and raised a questioning eyebrow, to which Logan sighed in frustration and walked over to the window seat in the actors room to sit beside him.

"What's up?" Julian asked, hesitating to eat a forth one because they where so filling and he had a photo-shoot in a few days.

It was when Julian ate another one that Logan lost it. He leaned forward and kissed Julian soundly, ignoring the surprised sound Julian made when Logan forced his tongue in. He could taste only chocolate and Julian.

Julian moaned low in his throat as the sweet broke open and it's chocolate middle melting. Julian tangled his hands in Logan's hair as Logan pulled him closer and gripped his waist.

After the sweet was completely gone, they pulled apart for air, both breathing hard.

"What the heck was that for?" Julian mumbled, half dazed.

Logan licked his lips, tasting the chocolate on them. "You where moaning the entire time and driving me mad."

Julian raised a surprised eyebrow and cast a glance at the box, he frowned. "If I eat any more I'll get fat."

Logan cast him an incredulous look and took both his hands in his, shaking his head with an eye roll.

Julian leaned forward and capture his lips again in silent confirmation that he knew what Logan was about to say.

"You shouldn't eat them anymore, not because you think you're fat because you're not, but just..."

Julian grinned into the kiss and pulled Logan closer to whisper in his ear.

"There's nutella downstairs we could experiment with."

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPrompt me?**

**Tumblr; ohsogleekyy**


	39. Jogan: Best In Me

_In my perfect Jogan world- Adam never existed and they are canon. So enjoy this Valentines day based fluff song drabble thingy. The song is "Best in me" by Blue. Enjoy. -Lara_

* * *

><p>If you had asked Julian a year ago if he would be sitting at a lunch table alongside four Windsors and Derek, he would have said you where fucking delirious.<p>

But things had changed. Julian had come out, he'd admitted his feelings for Logan, weeks went by and they began dating around the end of summer in time for their senior year. They weren't your "Kurt and Blaine" because they simply didn't do PDA. They just didn't.

Kurt and Blaine where still very much together though, as well as Reed and the younger Anderson, Shane. After Julian and Logan became a couple, Julian came out of his shell a bit more. Of course he was still the same as ever, but he liked to have fun and socialize with other kids his age. What kid didn't?

But still, if you'd had asked Julian last year there was no way he would be sitting at a table alongside Kurt Hummel, Reed Van Kamp and both Brightman twins with Derek. It just wouldn't have happened.

"I'm just saying, Reed. This years Spring line is much better than last years." Kurt argued, taking a sip of his water.

Reed shook his head stubbornly. "The colors are too bright, even for Spring. So no, you're wrong."

Kurt glared at him. "I-"

"I think Dormouse is right.." Evan mused.

".. Very right." Ethan agreed. "Not everyone can pull of bright pink sunglasses like the White Rabbit."

"I'm not gay, but even I say those colors scream gay." Derek muttered.

Julian laughed, shaking his head at Kurt's affronted look.

"Just because the color is out there doesn't mean you have to wear it." He said, snatching a chip off of Reed's plate.

"I'm sorry but no. Bright pink and yellow is just so tacky-" Reed started again.

"It's not! I-"

Julian laughed again, successfully interrupting them. "I think you're wrong on this one, Hummel. We get that you like seeing Blaine run around in those tight pink board shorts during summer time but some of us would prefer not to be around when you're basically eye fucking him."

The table exploded into laughter, the twins almost falling over as Kurt's face turned various shades of red.

"Speaking of eye sex.." Kurt said with a mischievous glint in his eye. And with that, a guitar was suddenly being strummed.

Julian was praying to everything out there that this wasn't Shane serenading Reed or something- because that was just tacky. He didn't care if it was Valentines day but-

Holy. _Shit_.

It wasn't either Anderson.

It was Logan. _His_ Logan.

Julian almost fell off his chair as Logan started singing. He whirled around to be met with the dazzling green eyes of his boyfriends, and the entire rest of the Warblers behind him. They where all finger snapping.

Oh he was going to _kill_ Logan later. They agreed- no celebrating Valentines day.

_From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine_

_ You touched my hand And I knew that this was gonna be our time_

_ I don't ever wanna lose this feeling_

_ I don't wanna spend a moment apar_t

Julian couldn't contain his blush as it spread right up his neck and to his cheeks. He looked and saw it was Blaine playing the guitar, but Logan singing lead.

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you_

Julian bit his lip. Hard. Kurt was even beginning to worry that Julian's face was going to catch fire with how red he was. Julian looked around, the entire cafeterias attention on them. Reed only had eyes for Shane, and Kurt for the most part for Blaine. And of course, Derek fucking Siegerson was recording everything on his phone. Logan looked pleased at Julian's embarrassed look.

_Every day that I'm here with you I know that it feels right _

_And I've just got to be near you every day and every night _

_And you know that we belong together It just had to be you and me_

The Warblers where all swaying now, looking pleased at the crowd gathering. Julian stood up and sat on the table so he could match Logan's height. No matter how much he hated to admit it- he was genuinely surprised in the best way. The guitar stopped and all that could be heard was Logan's voice and the Warblers harmonies.

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you_

For the last bit, their voices soared together. Their hands clasped firmly behind their backs. Both twins where making kissy faces while singing, making Julian laugh.

_And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you and me_

_ 'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do _

_That's why I'm by your side _

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do_

_ That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do_

The Warblers went silent and Blaine started strumming lightly again. Logan reached out to tip Julian's head up who was still blushing like mad- internally thinking of ways to beat Logan up without getting caught- when Logan sang sincerely while looking into his eyes.

_That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you._

The strumming ended and the Warblers broke out into wolf-whistles and laughing as Kurt and Reed went to their own boyfriends, but Julian was still half-heartedly glaring at Logan.

"You are so dead." Julian said as Logan walked into his personal space, but Julian wasn't threatening with the joking tone in his voice.

Logan smirked at him. "You didn't really think I was going to do nothing on our first Valentines day together, did you?"

Julian rolled his eyes and straightened Logan's tie for him. Logan huffed and tilted Julian's face up to kiss him hard.

The Warblers- and surrounding boys- all exploded into wolf whistles and clapping again as Logan gave them the finger. Julian laughed half nervously and pulled away, looking sheepish.

"I think I could cook eggs on your face." Logan teased, huffing again when Julian punched him in the stomach. That's when they heard the sniffle.

"Derek?" Julian asked, forgetting he was sitting right beside him. "Derek? Are you crying?" He asked incredulously as he wrapped his arms around Logan's back.

Derek sniffled again and looked up, his eyes red and watery. "I hate you guys so fucking much." He said but sniffed again. "Fucking toothache." He muttered.

Julian laughed. "If that video goes anywhere near the internet.."

Derek grinned at him watery-like. "I've already sent a copy of it to everyones email. Including your costars."

"You-!" Julian pushed Logan away and Derek sprang from his seat, already half way towards the door. "Keep running, Siegerson!" He shouted over the cafeteria. "You're a dead man!"

Logan laughed, his arms crossed over his chest in amusement. "Don't you think you've already made a big of enough show here today, princess?"

Julian turned to halfheartedly glare at him. "Come on, let's skip classes and go do something fun."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Fun?"

Julian just rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewPrompt?**

***I am aware I have two or so prompts in reviews which I promise to work on tonight- these are just ones I wrote the other day.***

**Tumblr;ohsogleekyy**


	40. Jogan: Silent

_Just because, okay? -Lara_

* * *

><p>"Logan." <em>Kiss<em>. "Stop." _Kiss_. "Kissing." _Kiss_. "Me!" _Kiss_.

Logan grinned and pulled away, tilting his head sideways. "I thought you liked when I kissed you?"

Julian rolled his eyes, blushing a bit. "You're such a squid."

"I'm only making up for three years." Logan said seriously, leaning down to kiss him again, but this time he got Julian's cheek.

"There's plenty of time for that, but as of right now we have to stud-" _Kiss_. _**"L****_o_gan!"**_ Julian groaned in frustration at Logan's chuckle.

"You where sayin-hmph!" This time, it was Julian who kissed him silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr; ohsogleekyy<strong>


	41. Jogan: Blissful

_More shameless fluff... I really need to try a new genre, huh? -Lara_

* * *

><p>During Julian's blissful-after-sex state, Logan could truly appreciate the beauty of his boyfriend. It was the little things that made him how he was.<p>

Like how Julian would be sweating slightly, but it would look like his toned body was glistening. The way his hair would be disheveled completely, but it would look even more amazing. His lips would be parted slightly, trying to force his breathing back to normal and his eyes would be closed. The actors left arm would often be thrown around his stomach, while he right arm would be pulling at his own hair. One leg would be stretched out- the other slightly bent at the knee.

Logan would be propped up on one elbow, aimlessly running a single finger down Julian's arm- giving him goosebumps. Logan was a singer- he could collect his breath quicker while Julian still took a few extra minutes due to lack of training. Once he came out of his trance, his eyes would flutter open and search for Logan's.

Julian would then smile shyly, his freshly cooled cheeks heating up again. Logan didn't get why Julian was still shy around him after sleeping together- but it was just something that happened. He doubted the actor even realized it happened, but it was still adorable.

Julian would then roll onto his side slightly while Logan would still be propped up on his elbow, staring at a tired Julian who would then be tracing patterns on his stomach while Logan played with his hair.

The actor would then lean up and tilt Logan's head down until their eyes met, always whispering "I love you", when then Logan would lean forward and catch Julian in a soft kiss, making him sigh and relax completely. After breaking apart, Logan would return the same three words- and Julian would always kiss him chastely one last time before snuggling into his side where Logan always waited that five or less minutes when Julian's breathing would even out- and he'd instinctively pull Logan closer.

It made him smile, to be honest. All these little mannerisms and patterns he'd picked up about Julian over the last few months. After he was sure Julian was fully asleep, he'd kiss his forehead and move to lie down in a comfortable position. Then, Logan would pull Julian into place at his side- just instinctively. Like they'd done a million times- like how they had it figured out.

It would be then that Logan would whisper, "Goodnight, love", and settle off into his own peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>tumblr; ohsogleekyy<strong>


	42. Jogan: Candy Canes

_This came from a prompt on tumblr; "I wonder if Julian switches to candy canes instead of cherry lollipops this time of year.." - inwhoreblerland. Enjoy. -Lara_

* * *

><p>"...Jules?" Derek ventured, seeing as Logan wasn't about to say anything.<p>

"Hm?" Julian mumbled back over a candy-cane. At Logan's judging look he pulled it out of his mouth. "What?"

Logan squinted at him. "...Why are you eating a candy cane? I thought you liked cherry lollipops." He asked before Derek could.

"Oh." Julian mused. "I do, but it's December. I switch for December to candy canes, y'know, festive."

Logan blinked. "But why?"

Julian just smirked and stood up, twirling the candy cane in his hand. "Sometimes I just prefer to suck on something else."

That was when Derek spluttered in shock before bursting out laughing at Logan's confused look. Once more, their blonde friend was oblivious.

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr; ohsogleekyy<strong>


	43. Jogan: Doll

_I tried to go for something other than fluff- but no, my Jogan-canon-beliefs side took over. -Lara_

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Lo, you need to stop staring." Julian muttered, wiping down his snow covered blazer.<p>

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's kinda hard when you look like that."

"Like what?" Julian bristled, self consciously fixing his hair.

Again, Logan rolled his eyes. "Like a china doll."

Julian stopped in his tracks.

Logan turned to face him. "It's meant as a compliment, princess. Your look pale in this lighting but your cheeks are rosy red along with your nose. It's cute."

"Fuck off, Logan." Julian snapped, picking up his pace again as he walked back towards Stuart. "China doll, pfft!" He muttered.

"Hey, Jules!" Logan called after him. Julian turned only to splutter.

Logan threw a snowball in his face, and now he was laughing while clutching at his side.

Julian wiped down the front of his blazer again, with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. Logan didn't see him as danger and walked forward, smiling, his own cheeks a little red now from the cold.

Julian did what Logan expected. He kissed him. Softly and chastely.

However, Logan gasped in shock as something ice cold was pushed down his collar and rolled down his back.

Julian was laughing hard and took off running at Logan's shocked look.

"You're dead when we get back!" Logan shouted after him, shivering as the cold set in.

The actor was already at the steps of Stuart, smirking at him triumphantly.

"That's what you get for comparing me to one of those ugly China dolls."

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr; ohsogleekyy<strong>


	44. Jogan: Squeeze

_:) -Lara_

* * *

><p>It was a warm spring day, a lazy afternoon for all Dalton boarders. The wind was nothing but a cool breeze, the sun beginning to simmer out but it was still bright. Boys ran around in casual clothing playing with footballs, soccer balls and whatever else they could find. Some where just laying around in groups, talking and laughing.<p>

Back a bit from the mayhem, sat two of Dalton's very own Stuarts under a large tree. The leafs where back again already, completely green. The wind made the leaves move freely, the sun beating down on both boys between the branches.

Logan had his back to the tree and a book in his right hand, while Julian's head was resting on his left thigh, staring up at the sky through the branches and occasionally closing his eyes. His left arm was resting on his stomach across his right. Logan, with his free left hand, was playing with his hair or drawing idly patterns on the side of his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan murmured after a few more minutes. He put his book down and shifted a tiny bit against the tree.

Julian glanced at him from the corner of his eye before staring back up at the moving leafs. "Nothing, for once." He admitted.

Logan tilted his head, pushing Julian's bangs off his forehead. "Is that a good thing?"

"Mmhmm." Julian mused, lifting up his right hand and catching Logan's hand, resting them on his shoulder. He rubbed across Logan's knuckles gently before letting go and sitting up. He turned to face Logan and scooted up a bit. "Really good." He confirmed.

Logan smiled at him and took the actors free hand that wasn't holding him up and intertwined their fingers on his lap.

"I love you, you know." Julian said, squeezing his hand gently, making Logan look at him again.

"I know." Logan replied, squeezing Julian's hand once more before bringing up his knuckles to press a feather light kiss to, making Julian blush a little. "And I love you too."

Julian smiled again and scooted back down to lay sideways, head rested on Logan's thigh again with their hands in front of his face. Logan used his other hand to brush Julian's hair out of his eyes again before picking up his book again. Julian glanced back up to him every now and then, smiling as their eyes locked before he'd squeeze Logan's hand and he'd squeeze back.

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr; ohsogleekyy<strong>


	45. Jogan: Future

_More fluff because xxmakemecrazier said she hates me and I was feeling generous. -Lara_

* * *

><p>"Logan." Julian mumbled, lifting his head from Logan's chest to look into his eyes uncertainly. "Do you ever.. think of the future? You know, when we graduate? What you're going to do"? The boy in question blinked at the brunette before pursing his lips.<p>

"I have.." He confirmed. "And?" Julian prompted nervously, no longer meeting his eyes.

"It's wherever you are." Logan stated without hesitation, biting back a smirk at Julian's shocked look. "You're going to want to go back to LA or California and there's no way I'm staying with my father in New York so I'll go to college pretty much anywhere.. that is of course, if you ll have m-" Logan's explanation was cut off when Julian kissed him soundly, pulling back and grinning at him.

"I just didn't think.." Julian started before biting his lip, smiling hugely as his eyes twinkled. "I just thought we would break up or something."

Logan frowned at him. "Nah, I think I'll keep you around." He teased.

Julian rolled his eyes playfully before moving quickly to wrap his arms around Logan's neck in a tight hug, kissing his temple. "I love you." He murmured, burying his head in Logan's neck.

"I love you too." Logan replied, rubbing circles on his boyfriends back, daydreaming about their future together.

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr; ohsogleekyy<strong>


	46. Jogan: Gone

_People seem to think I'm a one trick pony. I can write more than fluff, I just prefer to make people happy. But some wanted angst, and now they've got it. Enjoy. :) -Lara_

* * *

><p><strong>Gone<strong>.

That's the first thought that crossed Logan's mind as he stopped outside Julian's bedroom door at Stuart. That the actor was gone. That he was no longer around. That he wouldn't hear his laugh again, or hear his scathing remarks. He wouldn't see the way his eyes sparkled and his nose crinkled up when he laughed. He wouldn't see him throw a tantrum every time he didn't get the roll he wanted, and he wouldn't see him in another movie or TV show that wasn't a rerun.

He wouldn't have his second wingman with him anymore. He wouldn't have his best friend- his shoulder- one of his rocks anymore. He was gone. He could no longer be contacted. Any idea was stupid and delusional. The only way Logan saw Julian anymore was in his dreams, and not the good ones. The horrid ones. The ones that haunted his subconsciousness every night and remained as a dull throbbing pain throughout the day.

Sometimes he'd swear he would smell Julian's cologne, and he would stop dead in his tracks and whip around to see if he could spot him- only to be sorely disappointed when reality hit him hard in the face, again.

Sometimes he swore he could hear Julian's laugh whenever something particularly funny or stupid would happen in a class that they once shared together, and he would smile to himself and expect to look to his right and see Julian there, only to see an empty space where the actor once sat. Either it would be an empty space or a different student, and he didn't like either of those options. He wanted it to be Julian.

Coffee even brought back memories of Julian. How the actor despised it without a mug full of cream and sugar to drown it out with. How there was only one place that did it exactly right if he didn't do it himself- and that place was a small coffee shop in Westerville that he and Julian had attended hundreds of times until things went bad. Until he became a squid. Now he couldn't visit there either.

Julian was gone. And this was reality now. Though somewhere deep down, Logan still expected to turn around and see Julian standing there, his Cheshire-cat-like grin prominent, and his sharp remarks hitting his every nerve until Julian would leave the room and come back later that night with Derek and movies as a silent apology.

So when Logan hung his head, swallowed down his emotions and proceeded to his room, he couldn't help but feel that cold, empty and numb emotion come over him as he stared at the picture of he and Julian together at Christmas time. It made him bubble with rage and simmer down with sadness at the same time. It was infuriating. Julian always knew how to affect him even when he wasn't around.

And now, he'd never be around again.

He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr; ohsogleekyy<strong>


	47. Jogan: Airports

_Because I just watched "Love Actually" and now I have a thing about affection being shown in airports. -Lara_

* * *

><p>Logan stood around staring at the bare walls of the airport. It was currently 3:30am in the morning, but he was wide awake and anxious for Julian to finally land. The actor had been gone for three months- filming- and was back just in time for Christmas. He was really missed around Dalton now by a lot of people.<p>

Leaning against a support beam in front of the arrival doors, Logan shifted positions, anxiously pulling at the collars of his sweatshirt as people began to slowly filter off the plane and through the doors with their luggage.

After about fifteen minutes- Julian was the last to emerge with two bags. One on his back, another he was rolling. He looked tired and like he'd only woken up. Logan stood up straighter and waited until Julian's eyes connected with his, smiling when Julian's face lit up.

Julian didn't hesitate to drop his bags and pull Logan into a tight hug straight away, stepping on his tippy toes to bury his head in the blondes neck. Logan chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, relishing in the smell that was him.

"I'm glad to be back." Julian mumbled into his neck, his fingers brushing over Logan's jaw.

Logan pulled away and looked at him. He looked as attractive as ever- except more tired with good reason. He kissed him chastely, smiling when Julian kissed him back for a few moments.

"I missed you." Logan murmured as they broke apart. "A lot." He squeezed his waist for emphasis.

"I missed you too." Julian sighed. "It's Christmas in a few days though." He said excitedly, eyes lighting up like a toddlers.

"You big kid." Logan teased.

Julian smiled at him and stood back to pick up his stuff. He grabbed the backpack and Logan grabbed his case, intertwining their hands together before walking through the scarce airport, both yawning at the same time. Logan watched as Julian climbed into the passengers seat, caught Logan's hand in his again and curled up in his seat to fall asleep.

Logan was just happy to have him back with him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr; ohsogleekyy<strong>


	48. Jogan: Picture drabbles & Authors Note

_Here's links to two of my drabbles that I wrote on tumblr with pictures, just paste it into your search bar and take away the spaces. :) -Lara_

* * *

><p>http: ohsogleekyy. tumblr. com/post/14623884616/behind-the-scenes-of-logan-wrights-first-music-video

http: /ohsogleekyy. tumblr. com/post/14676714532/i-saw-these-three-pics-and-was

- By the way, I am also aware of the prompts I still have to fulfill in the reviews and I am still working on them. I'm also working on other ones from tumblr too. Someone has asked me for a Rane drabble too to throw in here- so I may start writing, or well, posting more Rane.

If I don't post again before Christmas, I hope you all have an amazing day with your families. :)


	49. Jogan: First Date

_This is from a prompt on tumblr. I am trying my best to keep updating this but now most of my drabbles are posted on tumblr and I forget to upload them here so... Sorry. I hope you enjoy this, though. By the way, I have a Rane drabble series going on on my tumblr with Jogan and Klaine involvement. For a link to my drabbles page you can find it at the bottom. -Lara_

* * *

><p>Logan nervously paced up and down his bedroom floor, internally scolding himself for not just walking right up to Julian and sweeping him off of his feet like he'd done to every other guy.<p>

But that was exactly it. Every time he tried the high-and-mighty act it failed. Julian was his best friend. His best friend who was in love with him. His best friend he was really starting to feel attracted to. And he didn't want to fuck this up. He couldn't.

"Logan." Derek mused from his spot on the prefects bed, who'd been watching Logan pace for the best part of thirty minutes. "No matter what way you ask him out, he's going to say yes."

The blonde stopped and looked at him. "You don't know that."

Derek snorted. "Of course I know that, Lo. He's been in love with you for three years, what makes you think he's going to turn you down?"

"Because I'm an asshole and most other guys have?" Logan drawled, stopping his pacing to run a hand through his hair.

"Well, sure. There's that." Derek said thoughtfully. "But those guys haven't been interested in you like Julian has been. Now, will you just go ask him out already?"

Logan groaned. "Fine, fine!" He snapped walking towards the door.

"Hey, Lo!" Derek called. "You really should put a shirt on first, man! I think that's a bit forward of you to show up half naked."

Logan looked down to realize Derek was right. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Fighting back a blush, he pulled his t-shirt off his desk and walked back out the door, slamming it behind him leaving Derek to snicker in amusement.

Five minutes later, Logan was still pacing outside Julian's door, working up the nerve to knock. He was just raising his hand to open the door when it swung open, Julian staring at him with interest as he leaned against the door frame.

"Any reason you're trying to wear out the floor in front of my door?" He asked.

Logan smiled despite himself and looked down sheepishly, feeling even more nervous. "I wanted to ask you something."

Julian's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "What?"

The prefect felt his throat tighten with nerves, his stomach flipping. For fucks sake, he swore to himself. It's just Julian.

"Logan?" Julian questioned.

"I wanted to know.." Logan started. Julian still listened curiously, nervousness starting to bubble up in himself. "I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me?"

Julian blinked at him in surprise, his lips twitching upwards slightly. "You're asking me out?"

Logan rolled his eyes, swapping his weight from foot to foot. "Trying to would be the correct phrasing."

Julian hummed in amusement. "Sure."

It was Logan who blinked at him this time. "Sure?"

"Yeah." Julian confirmed, suddenly feeling a bit shy as he ducked his head. "I'll go out with you."

Logan smiled a bit more easily. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at six then."

Julian laughed again. "We live two doors down from each other."

"So?" Logan asked, making Julian meet his eyes which where glinting in amusement. "I'll see you later, Jules." He said before walking back towards his room and entering.

Julian waited, twirling a finger in his hair as he watched Logan's figure disappear behind the door before he smiled giddily and went back into his own room, feeling like a teenage girl.

Logan did an air punch as soon as he entered his room, only to hear laughing when he suddenly remember Derek was in his room.

"I took it he said yes like I told you he would?" Derek murmured.

"Shut up." Logan said with a smile. "Now get out of here, I have stuff to do."

Derek scoffed and threw down the magazine he was reading as he jumped off the bed. "A date with Julian to plan, you mean."

Logan rolled his eyes, holding the door open for Derek who shot him a smirk before he left.

The next night, they where both pacing, equally as nervous. Julian ran a comb numerous times through his hair as time ticked down and Logan would be knocking any second and-

Oh. There was the knock. Julian panicked, dropping the comb. He swore quietly, picking it up and throwing it on his bed. He looked around, grabbing his phone, wallet and keys before smoothing down his black button down, pulling on his coat and taking a deep breath. He opened the door, smiling coolly at a fidgeting Logan.

Julian's breath caught in his throat because Logan looked gorgeous. Way more than usual. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a green shirt that matched his eyes and a black jacket. It was usual for Logan, but it was just even more attractive to Julian.

"Hey." Logan greeted. "Ready to go?"

Julian nodded and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him before he and Logan began to walk down the stairs in a sort of awkward silence.

"Use protection!" Derek hollered from the common room as they opened the front door. Both glared at their best friend, blushing slightly as they stepped outside into the cool air.

"Where are we going?" Julian asked conversationally as they walked towards the car-park.

Logan grinned at him. "I thought a movie and ice-cream because it's kind of low-key and you won't get recognized?"

Julian's eyes lit up in surprise before he said, "Fine, but no movie I'm in."

Logan laughed, opening Julian's door for him. Logan raised his eyebrows in amusement at Julian's affronted look but said nothing as the brunette climbed in.

Two hours, a comfortable car ride, and two hour movie later Logan and Julian ended up in a small ice-cream shop on a deserted street in Westerville. It was almost 8:30pm now, and they where both enjoying themselves. Logan had bought the tickets for the movie- while Julian bought the snacks.

The movie was fine. Logan enjoyed listening to Julian criticize the actors/actresses at numerous times. It was funny. Logan also liked how Julian's eyes crinkled up when he laughed. Luckily, they'd gone unnoticed all night.

Sitting down at a small table, Julian suddenly felt nervousness overcome him again. During the movie they where able to concentrate on something, and they where in the dark, but now it was just them in a quiet, old-fashioned ice-cream shop. On a date. Their first date.

"You alright?" Logan asked after a few moments.

Julian smiled around the spoon of ice cream he was eating, lowering his head bashfully. He could feel the blush coming up on his cheeks and he just wanted to run and hide under a rock.

Logan smiled at him, tilting his head sideways. "You're nervous." He stated.

Julian rolled his eyes, even as they where still firmly glued to the table. However, he was still smiling and blushing so bad he felt like kicking himself. He was meant to be an actor for gods sake. "Don't judge me." He murmured instead.

"I'm not." Logan said, amusement in his tone. "Because if you where able to even look at me for more than two seconds you'd see I'm just as nervous."

Julian glanced up, seeing Logan a little rosy himself as his eyes darted around the place. "We've been best friends for three years and it's like we're strangers." Julian muttered.

"New territory." Logan replied.

"What do you mean?" Julian asked, taking another bite of his vanilla ice-cream.

Logan smiled thoughtfully. "The fact that I'm dating you now and you kind of have to put up with me?"

Julian bit his lip to stop a grin spreading as his eyes met Logan's for a few seconds. "I always put up with you before." He stated. Julian looked up to see Logan looking down at his own ice-cream, smiling slightly. "Lo, you're the one who's blushing now." He snickered.

Logan rolled his eyes at him, relaxing a little bit. "Want to try this?" He asked, pointing to his mint ice-cream.

The actor raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "This is going to make me fat enough."

"You're not fat." Logan shot back instantly.

"Hmm.. Maybe not." Julian hummed. "But paparazzi photos aren't always that flattering."

Logan just smiled at him, holding out his spoon for Julian to take. The actor eyed it suspiciously before taking it and tasting it. He pulled the spoon out with a pop, licking his lips.

"Not bad." He said contemplatively, ignoring how Logan had also had that spoon in his mouth as he handed it back.

"Wanna get going?" Logan asked curiously.

Julian nodded, pushing away his ice-cream. "Any more junk food and I'm going to grow cavities."

Logan was surprised when Julian got up first and offered his hand to Logan. Julian seemed to realize what he did and blushed a little, looking away. He snapped his gaze back instantly when he felt a warm hand take it and stand up. Logan smiled at him and allowed Julian to pull him out of the shop.

They walked in silence for a bit, swinging their hands between them, both smiling slightly. Once more, when they reached the car Logan opened the door for Julian who just rolled his eyes in amusement and got in.

Walking back towards Stuart was in relative silence again, seeing as it was almost 9:30. They held hands again, both their stomachs jumping as they walked through the doors of Stuart, climbing the stairs. No one was around- not even in the common room. Logan assumed they'd all gone to hang out in the main hall or something.

They came to Julian's room first when it suddenly got awkward all over again before Julian laughed, pulling Logan into a hug.

The prefect froze at the sudden contact but relented, wrapping his arms around the small brunette and squeezing. Julian smiled into Logan's chest before pulling back and opening his door. Turning back around to say goodnight, Logan leaned down and kissed his cheek softly, making Julian's face go a nice shade of tomato.

"Thanks for tonight, Logan." Julian said with a shy smile.

Logan smiled back at him. "Not bad for a first date, hm?" Julian just nodded in response. "Second date tomorrow?"

Julian looked up in surprise. "You want to go on a second date?"

The prefect laughed. "Why wouldn't I?"

Julian worked his jaw for words but he just smiled, stepping into his bedroom. "Goodnight, Lo."

"Night Jules." Logan replied with a soft smile as Julian shut his door.

Logan stared for a moment, wondering if he should have kissed him.

Nah, there was always tomorrow and the day after that.

Logan walked back to his room with a jump to his step before shutting the door, falling face first onto his bed and letting out a happy sigh.

Down the hall, Julian was doing the exact same thing, unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Link to all my drabbles including Jogan; Sebrek; and Rane.<strong>

**http: /ohsogleekyy. tumblr. com/mydrabbles**


	50. Jogan: Jet Lag

_Based on the prompt by; blackandwhitephotos - The song is "Jet Lag" by Simple Plan. I actually wrote two versions of this drabble, but the first one was written at 6am and isn't as good as this one. So anyway, enjoy. Happy new years to everyone._

* * *

><p>"I still hate the guy," Blaine muttered to Kurt as they began to walk towards their spots on stage for Warblers practice, "I just do."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes in return. "He can sing, and I'm not saying you can't because you can, but who knows? The judges may prefer something a bit more... believable."

Blaine blinked at him. "And me singing 'Teenage Dream' isn't believable enough?"

"It is, sweetie." Kurt mocked. "But this song can relate to Logan's situation, hence, believability."

"I'm offended, Hummel."

"As you should be, Anderson."

Blaine nudged his side. "You're just happy you get to sing in this one too."

"Yes, with Reed, the female voice." Kurt taunted. "Not that it bothers me, it's a good song."

"Alright, Warblers!" Wes boomed as he walked on stage. "Ready to rehearse?"

They all nodded, putting down their satchels and taking their places.

"Wright," Wes said stiffly. "Ready?"

The blonde- who had been talking to another Stuart merely shot the councilman a deadpanned look before saying, "When am I ever not?", and took his place in the center with both twins either side of him, and Reed and Kurt on each side of them, the rest of the Warblers in their usual positions also as David went and hit start on the track before taking his place. Logan, Reed and Kurt stepped out first.

_What time is it where you are?  
>I miss you more than anything<br>Back at home you feel so far  
>Waitin' for the phone to ring<br>It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
>I don't even wanna be in this town<br>Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

The Warblers all split up- Like how they'd done during "Raise Your Glass" or "Misery" as they began to two-step, harmonizing behind Logan. He still had it, they knew he'd always _had _it, but... It was like he'd improved ten times more. Blaine still felt that slight twinge when Kurt shot Logan an encouraging smile even though the blonde was with Julian now.

_You say good morning  
>When it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's driving me mad<br>I miss you so bad  
>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<em>

Logan kept singing front and center, trying to concentrate on the lyrics instead of how he was missing Julian right now. Of course he understood Julian was under a lot of demand, but he'd been away for a few weeks and they hadn't spoken in a few days, needless to say he was feeling a little... well, _lonely_.

_What time is it where you are?  
>Five more days and I'll be home<br>I keep your picture in my car  
>I hate the thought of you alone<br>I've been keepin' busy all the time  
>Just to try to keep you off my mind<br>Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

Reed turned slightly to see Shane smiling at him, he blushed a little and looked away, keeping focus on not falling over and blushing. Evan was beside him- fooling around a little bit as he danced, obviously trying to make him laugh. Reed shook his head, counting himself in for the next bit with Kurt and Logan. But that was when two figures at the entrance of the stage caught his attention. Derek and.. _Julian_?

_You say good morning_  
><em>When it's midnight<em>  
><em>Going out of my head<em>  
><em>Alone in this bed<em>  
><em>I wake up to your sunset<em>  
><em>And it's drivin' me mad<em>  
><em>I miss you so bad<em>  
><em>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<em>  
><em>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<em>  
><em>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<em>  
><em>Is so jet lagged<em>

Logan didn't notice Julian handing his bag off to Derek who'd whispered, "Go surprise the Squid", when the Warblers began to move around the stage while harmonizing during the short instrumental break. However, he and the rest of the Warblers did notice when Kurt and Reed stopped singing and a familiar voice cut in singing the females parts. The other boys looked surprised as Julian's voice rose, note perfect.

_I miss you so bad _  
><em>I wanna share your horizon<em>  
><em>I miss you so bad<em>  
><em>And see the same sunrising<em>  
><em>I miss you so bad<em>  
><em>Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me<em>

Julian smiled uncharacteristically shy at him as he twisted his head down, tilting his head to cox Logan into continuing with their practice. A Warbler never stopped in the middle of the song- no matter what. As the Warblers went to form their familiar stance, Reed and Kurt nodded at him, silently telling him to continue singing. So he did, his eyes locked with Logan's the entire time.

_You say good morning_  
><em>When it's midnight<em>  
><em>Going out of my head<em>  
><em>Alone in this bed<em>  
><em>I wake up to your sunset<em>  
><em>And it's drivin' me mad<em>  
><em>I miss when you say good morning<em>  
><em>But it's midnight<em>  
><em>Going out of my head<em>  
><em>Alone in this bed<em>  
><em>I wake up to your sunset<em>  
><em>And it's drivin' me mad<em>  
><em>I miss you so bad<em>  
><em>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<em>  
><em>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<em>  
><em>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<em>  
><em>Is so jetlagged<em>  
><em>Is so jetlagged<em>

The Warblers ended with their hands behind their backs, head down as the music and the remaining voices faded out before they all stood straighter, laughing. Julian and Derek clapped as Logan parted from the group.

Before Julian even had the chance to say hello, Logan had him in his arms, pulling him as close as possible in a hug, swaying on the spot. Julian laughed, burying his head in Logan's neck, ignoring the wolf whistles from behind them. Julian just gave them the finger from behind Logan's back.

"You didn't tell me you where coming home today." Logan murmured into his ear before the actor pulled back, still in his arms.

Julian smiled at him. "You didn't tell me you had a solo." He accused. "Never mind a song about me."

Logan looked a little sheepish. "I thought it suited." He paused. "Reed and Kurt are good singers, but your voice suits it better."

"I know." Julian said with a cheeky grin. Logan wiped it off his face by leaning down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, any trace of smugness from either of them melting in that one moment as their eyes fluttered shut and they held each other close.

They pulled apart finally, watching as the Warblers all where just leaving, Derek talking to a fellow Stuart before shouting, "Meet you guys at the house!" And leaving his two friends standing in the middle of the stage.

"I missed you." Julian confessed.

Logan smiled, lifting a hand to brush the brunettes bangs from his eyes. "If the song didn't say it enough, I missed you too. And I _hate _time differences."

Julian laughed, smiling briefly in return before kissing him once more. "How about I take you out to dinner as my sorry and then we just go.. hangout?"

"That sounds fantastic." Logan said with a grin, kissing his forehead before they left the auditorium together, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Working my way back through the requests now. I apologize for my lateness. I often post them on tumblr. -Lara<strong>


	51. Rane & Jogan: Independent Part 1 of 4

_I decided I kind of wanted to do this three-couple piece. Like, with Jogan/Rane/ & Klaine. I can't really explain other than that.. just read on, and enjoy. It's mainly Jogan & Rane involvement... for now... Julian/Kurt/Reed friendship. :) Enjoy. _

* * *

><p>Julian walked briskly into the lunch room, phone in hand, bag slung over his shoulder as the door slammed shut behind him, a few freshman's jumping in response. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, preparing to kill Logan for- That was when he stopped short, hands stilling in his texting as he cocked his head sideways and took a few steps back, peering over Reed Van Kamp's shoulder where he was mindlessly doodling in a notebook with a frown on his face.<p>

Heaving a sigh, he sat down next to him, sending a quick text to Derek saying that he'd be there in a few minutes and to get Logan out of his sight.

"What's up?" Julian asked.

Reed glanced at him with one eyebrow raised before he sighed. "Nothing, you?"

Julian frowned at him thoughtfully. "Why are you sitting by yourself? Where's Shane, I thought you where dating him? And Kurt?"

The blondes face screwed up into a scowl before his pencil snapped in his hand, making Julian jump and move back a little in his seat.

"Kurt needed to go call his friend Mercedes and I could care less about where Shane is." Reed answered shortly.

Julian's eyes widened immediately. Reed was always calm and passive, but right now he looked angry at the mention of the younger Anderson.

"Wanna talk about why you're so.. mad?" Julian asked, softer than his usual tone.

Reed shot him a sheepish smile, flushing a little once he returned to his senses. "You wouldn't be interested in my drama. It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

"After the year we've had? I owe you my life. So, try me." Julian stated firmly, waiting as he saw Reed battle with whatever was bothering him.

Reed sighed. "You really want to know?" Julian nodded, leaning forward in interest before Reed sucked in a breath.

"Shane thinks I need protecting, like I can't handle myself alone or I'm going to fall and die." Reed said irritatedly, Julian flinched slightly but still paid attention as the artist continued. "I don't need constant protecting, I did fine on my own before I met him." He sighed again. "I can't even want to be on my own anymore or he complains that I'm pushing him away or that I don't want him here, and that's not true! I love having him here, I love him! I just.." He trailed off, blushing again at the realization of his rant.

Julian just nodded in thought, fingers tapping on the table in front of him. "He's being a bit too clingy and protective when all you want is you independence back that it's like, he's unsure that you even have?"

Reed sighed again and closed his notebook. "Yeah, I guess. I had a life before I met him, you know? I could paint alone without needing to have a tag along all the time. It's not that he bothers me it's just that he's distracting.." Reed broke off at Julian's knowing smirk.

Julian hummed thoughtfully. "How about we make it clear that you can be fine on your own, without him but still want him?"

The blonde blinked at him. "How?"

Julian smirked at him again. "Meet me at Stuart after classes. Bring Hummel!" He said as he walked off quickly over to Derek, making up a plan and leaving Reed baffled.

~~~~~ Three hours later ~~~~~

"Okay, so." Julian started, swiveling around in his desk chair to face Kurt and Reed whom where sitting on his bed. "I found this song the other day and I was going to sing it to Logan to piss him off but I think you need it more than I do." With that, he got off his chair to give the lyrics to the boys.

Both Windsors took them cautiously as if they where going to explode and looked down, Kurt's smirk prominent.

"I don't know.." Reed said, read them still. "This seems a little..."

"Spot on?" Julian asked.

"Amazing?" Kurt responded.

"Bitchy, I was going for bitchy." Reed said with a nod, wrinkling his nose at Kurt and Julian's scoff.

"It's perfect, Reed!" Kurt exclaimed, turning to look at him. "We're fabulous but we all have boyfriends who believe we need protecting, this will show Shane for sure and-"

Kurt was cut off ranting as Julian's door opened. "Hey Jules, I..." Logan trailed off, looking up and eyes narrowing at the two Windsors and a sheepish looking Julian. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" All three exclaimed at the same time, far too quickly. Julian jumped up from his seat and pushed Logan out of the room forecefully.

"I-" Logan started, but was cut off when Julian kissed the corner of his mouth, pulling back and looking quite shocked that he'd done that and innocent at the same, considering they where only beginning to date.

"I'll come find you later, Lo! Bye!" Julian said, his voice two octaves higher as he slammed the door and slid against it, twisting the lock. His face was hot, and Logan was on the other side of the door, eyes wide. He pursed his lips, smirking a bit before walking down to his room.

"Did you just...?" Kurt asked, Julian nodded silently. Kurt and Reed squealed, making Julian cringe as he cleared his throat and walked back over to his chair to sit down, feeling flustered and a bit embarrassed.

"Okay, let's work on the song!" Julian declared, interrupting their fan-girling. "We have to teach Reed how to be seductive."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 and 3 coming.<strong>


	52. Rane & Jogan: Independent Part 2 of 4

_Part 2. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Julian, I really don't know about this!" Reed said frantically as Julian pulled at his tie, loosening it, while Kurt tousled his hair.<p>

Julian stood back and stared thoughtfully at Reed. He'd taken off the artists blazer, rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, messed up his hair and pulled out his shirt from his pants. In actual fact, if his hair was brunette he could easily pass for a smaller, less coordinated Julian.

"I think you look good." Kurt remarked, staring at him too. "Shane's jaw will be dropping, right Julian?"

The actor turned and grinned at him, high-fiving him. He frowned when Reed started biting his nails, staring at the ground.

"You'll do fine, Reed. Just remember what we told you. Be sassy, assertive, and act a bit like a bitch mixed with a diva."

"Basically Julian and I combined." Kurt supplied. "Drop the innocent schoolboy look."

Julian snorted.

"I can't walk five feet without tripping, I don't know how you guys expect me to do this!" Reed shot back.

"You have the confidence, Reed. You're just nervous. Trust me, Shane will love the assertiveness." Julian soothed.

"If he's anything like his brother." Kurt said with a small affectionate sigh, but his smirk was there. Julian turned to grin at him briefly, knowing Logan was like that a bit too.

"Fine, but you two better hurry up before I go and lock myself in the art room or something." Reed said, throwing his blazer at Julian.

"I'll text you when you're up." Julian confirmed as he and Kurt entered the cafeteria, both nodding at each other as they split up to find their boyfriends.

Julian quickly walked over to Logan and Derek, planting himself down in front of Logan.

"I'm about to do something that you may not like." Julian started, but was cut off by Derek.

"-Don't do it then."

Julian ignored it and continued staring at Logan. "I'm going to do something that may make you jealous, but it's not intentional. It's to help a friend out, and it's strictly acting, okay?"

Logan stared at him. "Is this why you've been so secretive the past two days?" At Julian's nod he sighed. "I suppose I can deal with whatever it is you're about to do."

"That's the spirit!" Julian chimed.

Across the way, Kurt was giving Blaine the same story in his ear so a moping Shane nearby didn't hear. He was sat in between Blaine and Charlie, messing with his lunch.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pleaded with his eyes. "Please, just believe me it's acting, okay? You'll understand then."

Blaine wrinkled his nose and kissed Kurt's cheek in confirmation.

~~~ Fifteen minutes later ~~~

Reed paced outside the cafeteria doors, pulling at his hair out of nerves. His heart was pounding loudly and he could feel the blood pumping in his ears. He ignored it, thinking of Kurt and Julian's confident words. When his phone buzzed in his hands, signaling he had a new message, he jumped.

_You're on. -J_

He sucked in a breath as he heard music playing faintly from inside and pushed open the doors, shoulders squared and head held high in confidence. Julian and Kurt both held their breath as Reed walked confidently over to Julian, not stumbling once. Kurt then sidled up beside him, Julian turning in his seat and smiling.

_Last night was crazy  
>And today it's heading in<br>Did you really mean it  
>And could you say it again? (Oh, oh)<br>Even if you just say it over the phone_

Julian stood up and walked down to the middle of the room, in between all the tables. Kurt and Reed where still singing as they followed Julian, as if they where pursuing him. Julian had his "acting bedroom eyes" on and Kurt had to say he was impressed. Reed tried not to blush, however.

_Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid, oh yeah!_

(At Julian's try at the Warbler call, some of the Warblers cracked up. Logan just grinned and shook his head)_  
><em>

_But I'll take a chance, I'll listen  
>Hope you don't destroy my heart<br>Just give me one guarantee  
>I'm the only guy you see<br>Whatcha say, boy?__  
><em>

Kurt and Reed propped themselves up on the table directly across from where Shane, Blaine and the other Windsors where staring at them, wide-eyed. Logan looked slightly jealous, but impressed as Julian sang the male lead.

_You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty_

_I'm telling you the truth, Reed, it's only you_

_You're my only, you're my only_  
><em>You're my only one and only<em>

Reed jumped off the table and pulled out the chair, directly facing a surprised, shocked, Shane. Reed propped his chin up on his hand, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. Kurt and Julian shared a small smirk.

_Every day and night you got an open invitation_  
><em>As long as I'm your one and only destination<em>  
><em>Fly with me<em>

(At this point, Reed leaned forward and grabbed Shane's tie, holding him only inches from his face, much to everyones surprise. That was not in the script)

_I'll be your fantasy_

_You're in demand _  
><em>But baby, baby, so am I<em>

(Reed let go of Shane's tie and stood up, slamming his palms down on the table for emphasis. He then kicked over the chair he was sitting on, making Shane stare at him even more. All Windsors looked amazed as Julian and Kurt jumped back.)

_But if you're weak and try to sneak_  
><em>I'll have to tell you bye, bye<em>  
><em>I'mma have to put you on the spot<em>

_Am I your only guy tonight?_  
><em>(What you say boy?)<em>

At this, Reed slipped back in between Kurt and Julian, smiling somewhat flirtatiously again. Shane was beginning to feel very, very jealous... and a bit turned on at this dominant Reed.

_You're my only shorty_  
><em>You're my only shorty<em>  
><em>I'm telling you the truth, Reed it's only you<em>  
><em>You're my only, you're my only<em>  
><em>You're my only one and only<em>

As Julian broke off once more, Kurt and Reed sang the next part smoothly together, Julian joining in at certain parts for a nice harmony to meld together.

_Please baby, please give me all your attention_  
><em>Don't let my heart go seeking no other direction<em>  
><em>I gotta be the only one for your affection<em>

The actor took over once more, pulling Reed against him jokingly. Reed blushed and shoved him away playfully, making Shane narrow his eyes at the obvious flirting. Kurt was making eyes at Blaine, of course, and Julian was just enjoying the show.

_You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty?)_  
><em>You're my only shorty (Baby, come clean)<em>  
><em>I'm telling you the truth, Reed it's only you<em>  
><em>You're my only, you're my only<em>  
><em>You're my only, you're my only<em>  
><em>(Am I your only shorty?)<em>

For the next part, Kurt and Julian both went quiet and allowed Reed to sing out.

_Am I your only?_  
><em>Am I your only?<em>  
><em>Tell me, am I your only shorty? (Yeah, yes you are)<em>  
><em>Wanna hear you say yeah. (Yes you are)<em>  
><em>Am I your only shorty?<em>

The three walked back past Logan and Derek, stopping at the cafeteria doors to wink as the song ended. The room burst into applause, the Windsors cracking up laughing as Shane tried to form a coherent sentence. The three diva's left the room, door swinging shut behind them.

"Man, what the hell did you do to piss him off?" Charlie asked, eyes wide. "I didn't know Reed could get so..."

"Sassy?" Dwight prompted, making the table crack up again.

"I was going to say assertive, but that works too." The prefect chimed as Blaine waved a hand in front of Shane's face.

"Well, Anderson's." Logan sidled up to them, sitting in the seat Reed previously did.

"What do you want, Logan?" Blaine snapped.

"Easy, tiger." Logan eased. "I was simply going to suggest revenge on the three of them."

This brought Shane out of his reverie. "What sort of revenge?"

Logan smirked and leaned in. "Public. Humiliation."

~~~~~ Outside the cafeteria, on the entrance steps ~~~~~

"You did so good!" Kurt exclaimed, flailing. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Reed blushed and rolled down the sleeves of his now-creased shirt.

"I must say I'm impressed." Julian chimed. "The kicking the chair over? Totally diva-ish. I approve. Did you see Shane's face?"

The three cracked up laughing, unaware of the revenge being plotted against them as they planned to skip their afternoon classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 and 4 coming.<strong>


	53. Rane & Jogan: Independent Part 3 of 4

_Part 3. Enjoy. _

* * *

><p>"What does Reed and Kurt hate talking about more than anything?" Logan asked as he paced in front of the desk in the library he and the two Windsors where sitting at.<p>

"Sex." Blaine and Shane said at the same time, making Logan raise an amused eyebrow. Sure, he and Julian weren't near that stage yet, but he knew Julian didn't mind talking about it...

"Reed would kill me if I did something like that in public." Shane said with a sigh. "He's mad at me enough, embarrassing him is sure to make me number one on his enemy list."

"Reed has an enemy list?" Blaine asked, his brother just nodded.

Logan rolled his eyes and continued pacing. "Well, I know Julian's got a fear of the future. Like everyone.. He's not easily embarrassed but if I worked hard enough..."

"So does Kurt. He's so fixated on New York it's ridiculous and he hates making a scene, usually." Blaine stated.

Shane nodded. "Reed too."

Logan grinned at them. "Then let's do just that."

"I know where you're going with this." Blaine remarked with a grin.

~~~~~ 2 days later, Monday afternoon. ~~~~~

"Logan hasn't spoken to me all weekend." Julian remarked, rolling the sleeves of his uniform shirt up more. "It's starting to get freaky considering I live two doors down from him."

"Same with Blaine, it's been barely two words." Kurt sighed.

Reed looked sad. "I haven't seen Shane since Friday. Did I do the wrong thing?"

The actor snorted, pushing open the entrance doors, coming face to face with the large spiral staircase after lunch. "No. If anything you probably wounded Shane's ego, but that's about it."

The three stopped in their tracks as the door swung closed behind them and the bustling hall turned silent, everyones eyes on them. The three boys shared a confused and mildly scared look as they walked into the center, when a loud cough was heard from behind them, making them turn, only to stare wide-eyed as music began and Shane stepped forward to Reed.

Actually, he dropped his bag from where he was standing with Blaine who pointed Reed out to him, only to brush back his hair, tap his foot and pull at his lapels as he turned around, smiling coyly at Reed who was already a rather nice shade of crimson.

"Pretend you're not interested." Julian hissed at Reed when he saw the Warblers descend down the stairs, Logan and Blaine both watching as Shane sauntered up to Reed who was staring wide-eyed.

_Now as the summer fades  
>I let you slip away<br>You say I'm not your type  
>But I can make you sway<em>

Julian couldn't help but give the younger Anderson props for how he used his dancing skills to his advantage as he literally swayed around Reed, the other Warbler's harmonizing behind him. The actor grabbed Kurt's arm and they went to lean against the wall. And Julian just freaking _knew _Logan and Blaine where going to do something.

_It makes you burn to learn  
>You're not the only one<br>I'd let you be if you  
>Put down your blazing gun<em>

Reed bit his lip as Shane took his hand and dragged him into the middle of the room, Logan and Blaine now coming up either side of him to join him in his dancing. Reed was bright red and he knew it- but he was still trying to keep his expression passive.

_Now you've gone somewhere else_  
><em>Far away<em>  
><em>I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)<em>  
><em>But you feel my breath<em>  
><em>On your neck <em>**(Reed shivered as Shane moved behind him and sang into his ear, stepping forward to move away)**  
><em>Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)<em>  
><em>'Cause you keep me coming back for more<em>  
><em>And I feel a little better than I did before<em>  
><em>And if I never see your face again<em>  
><em>I don't mind<em>  
><em>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>

Blaine and Logan went to grab their own boyfriends, twirling them on the spot to their displeasure. They playfully pushed them away, both idiots twirling and two-stepping in front of them. By now there was an even larger crowd. Reed laughed as Shane danced around him.

_Sometimes you move so well  
>It's hard not to give in<br>I'm lost, I can't tell  
>Where you end and I begin<em>

Julian and Kurt went and sat down on a nearby bench, only to have Logan and Blaine sit down beside them, putting their arms around their respective boyfriends only to be pushed away. Julian and Kurt squished beside each other as Reed sat down next to them and the three got on their knees in front of them. By now, the Warblers had came off the stairs and where dancing- almost like how they danced to "Misery."

_It makes me burn to learn you're with another man  
>I wonder if he's half<br>The lover that I am_

The three Warblers shot their boyfriends winks before standing up and joining the rest of the Warblers in their dancing. Julian and Kurt rolled their eyes, arms crossed over their chests in amusement. Reed was looking bashful as Shane played up to him.

_Baby, baby  
>Please believe me<br>Find it in your heart to reach me  
>Promise not to leave me behind<br>(Promise not to leave me behind)_

_Take me down, but take it easy_  
><em>Make me think but don't deceive me<em>  
><em>Torture me by taking your time<em>  
><em>(Talk to me, talk to me)<em>

By now, all three of them where blushing by the amount of flirting going on. Kurt saw the Tweedles do a gagging motioned before being slapped by Wes who was dancing behind them as they harmonized.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>And if I never see your face again  
>I don't mind<br>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight!_

They finished in their usual pose, standing ramrod straight with their hands clasped behind their backs, panting. The other Dalton boys surrounding clapped and cheered for them before dispersing, including the Warblers. Kurt pushed Reed out of his seat to go talk to Shane as Logan and Blaine walked up to them, smiling innocently.

Julian shoved Logan's shoulder, making the blonde laugh. Kurt did the same, glaring at Blaine openly.

"So.. What did you think?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Shane and the pips."

"That can't dance." Julian added. "And use way too much hair gel to be legal."

Blaine scoffed. "And you two don't use obnoxious amounts of hairspray?"

"No." Julian countered. "My hair is naturally amazing."

"He hasn't brushed it yet, you see." Logan said with a small smirk. "That's his bed-hair slightly tousled with that I'm-to-amazing-to-try look."

Julian scowled at him as Kurt laughed.

"I wonder where Shane and Reed are gone." Blaine commented, looking around.

Kurt scrunched up his nose. "Your brother takes after you in the shameless flirting."

"But he's a much better dancer." Julian added. "Better charmer too."

Logan blinked at him. "Kink for dancers?"

"I did grow up in Hollywood." The brunette said with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is where Blaine and I leave. I'll call you when I find Reed." Kurt said, bumping Julian's shoulder before he dragged Blaine away by the hand.

Julian nodded and watched as they left, a coy smile still playing on his lips before he leaned in and kissed Logan properly.

Logan pulled back and smiled at him before sighing with a grin, wrapping his arm around Julian's shoulder.

"Let's go back to Stuart and annoy Derek until we hear if Ranebows are sprouting."

Julian laughed and leaned into Logan's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnd Part 4 is in progress.<strong>


	54. Rane & Jogan: Independent Part 4 of 4

_Here's the forth and final part. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Shane dragged Reed away from the commotion of the bustling hallways of Dalton by bringing him outside and down the steps to a small bench in the distance. Reed followed wordlessly, eyes still downcast before he sat down on the bench beside Shane.<p>

They didn't speak for what felt like forever. Reed played with a loose thread on his blazer, noting to fix that later, and Shane stared off into the distance, twisting his hands in his lap and occasionally brushing back a curl that fell into his eyes.

Reed swallowed nervously, not really knowing how to begin. There was a lot to be said- but he didn't want to offend the other boy. And likewise for Shane- he was also afraid to say anything.

Instead, the dancer sighed a few moments later. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, turning to face Reed who still had his eyes downcast. He shook his head slightly.

Shane flopped back against the cool metal bench, waiting for Reed to say something. Anything. But when it didn't come he could feel his patience running out.

"I'm not mad at you." Reed finally spoke up softly. "Frustrated is the correct term."

"Why?" Shane asked instantly, grinding his teeth together when Reed just sighed and looked away. "You need to tell me, Reed or-"

"You want me to tell you?" Reed exploded, standing up. It even shocked himself a little- and especially Shane as he jumped back.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Reed muttered, pacing slightly. "You think I need _protecting_- Like I can't look after myself, and _don't _try and interrupt me." He said when the other boy opened his mouth. "I've been here a long time, looked after myself for a long time and I'm _perfectly _capable of living the single life as I have done before."

He took a breath. "Ever since... Since the night in the art hall you've been kind of smothering me, y'know?" He sighed. Shane sat, gawking up at him. "It was okay when I was actually injured and needed help- but I'm _fine _now! But just because I want some time to myself to work on school stuff or paint-" He groaned in what was annoyance. "Doesn't mean I'm _pushing _you away or loving you any less!"

Reed sat down once more, meeting Shane's eyes. "I love you, Shane. I do. But a person needs their own space as well. When I need time to think about something or to do something- I need you to _respect _that instead of insisting that I'm mad at you for transferring here."

They sat there in another lapse of silence for at least ten minutes before Reed let out a shaky sigh. "Say _something_- Please, anything."

Shane turned on the bench to look at him, nodding slightly. "You're right." He admitted in a soft tone. "You're right, I have been slightly possessive and.. and mothering. I know you can look after yourself Reed." He sighed. "Being strong is one of your best qualities, and I know that, I just forget sometimes. I'm sorry."

Reed smiled at him slightly in return, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. "I'm sorry for losing it on you and singing that song."

This time, the dancer smirked in return, eyes glinting in amusement. "I didn't know you where such a closeted diva."

"Shut up." Reed retorted, ears burning before his expression turned serious again. "So, are we okay?"

Shane nodded. "If you can deal with me being a bit over-protective and worrisome sometimes, then yes."

"Fine." Reed countered. "But only if you can deal with me being a bit of a diva when you do so."

"I can live with that." Shane whispered, moving in close. Reed smiled and leaned the rest of the way in, meeting in a soft, but promising kiss.

Reed pulled back then, much to Shane's displeasure. "I have to go find Julian and Kurt." He announced. "They'll want the details, don't you know."

Shane smirked up at him. "Suppose you'd best go entertain your groupies."

"Ha," Reed deadpanned. "At least they're not my brother and worst enemy."

The younger Anderson just rolled his eyes, watching as Reed bounced away- quite literally.

~~~~ Four hours later ~~~~

"So you just forgave him?" Julian asked, pacing up and down the Stuart common room in a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt that must have been Logan's as he ate ice-cream. Kurt and Reed where doing the same- dressed slightly less casual than Julian as they sat on the couch.

Reed shrugged in return. "I was supposed to, wasn't I? I _did _give him a piece of my mind, though."

Julian hummed slightly. "I would have made him grovel, to be honest."

"That's because you're heartless at times." Kurt murmured over a spoonful of strawberry ice-cream. None of them knew why they where eating ice-cream, but it just seemed like the right thing to do to celebrate a victory- kind of.

"No, because he deserved it." Julian countered, pointing his spoon at Reed accusingly. "You're just soft."

Kurt snorted, handing the tub he and Reed where sharing to the blonde. "He isn't exactly as..." He searched for the right word. "Not as _demanding _as we are."

Julian laughed slightly. "I suppose so, but still. Shane was an ass."

"Hey, don't talk about my boyfriend like that." Reed reprimanded with a small smirk.

"_Oooh_!" Kurt and Julian taunted at the same time, the actor pretending to tremble on the spot. "I'm _so _scared of you and your paintbrush." Julian deadpanned.

Reed scowled at him. "You should be, I've hurt myself with them before, meaning I'm quite capable of making you feel their pain"

Kurt laughed again. "It's true, he poked himself in the eye with the end of one last week."

"Are you serious?" Julian asked, dissolving into incredulous giggles.

Reed nodded, blushing slightly. "I got distracted."

"No," Kurt interrupted. "Shane walked in."

Julian snorted again, shaking his head with a large grin.

"More scheming?" Logan chimed as he entered the room, smirking slightly at Julian in his clothes that he'd obviously stolen.

Kurt tutted. "We won, no more scheming is necessary."

"Oh, so your boyfriend won you back?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow toward Reed. "He was so heartbroken, constantly whining. Way more annoying than Blaine."

Both Windsors scowled at him slightly.

"No, he apologized." Reed answered simply. "So I forgave him."

Julian smirked a little, pulling the spoon out of his mouth with a pop. "Like I said, you didn't even make him beg for mercy. You're soft, Van Kamp."

"Oh, like you wouldn't forgive Logan on the spot if he was being as stupid." Reed taunted with his own smirk.

Julian worked his jaw for something to say before he brought his lips into a tight line, sighing in annoyance as the three laughed at him, Logan with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Actually, he'd probably throw me down the spiral staircase." Logan stated seriously, stealing the tub of ice-cream from Julian's hands, making the actor glare at him. "God knows he's tried to before."

Kurt grinned. "That'd be a sight I'd love to see."

"No, it wouldn't." Julian countered. "Because if he survived the fall I'd probably try it again."

"Then Derek would save the day?" Reed asked.

Julian nodded. "That he would. Because..." He trailed off.

"He's the only one who can pin you down and make you see sense successfully?" Kurt retorted.

"Bingo." Logan taunted as Julian just frowned in response, moving behind Logan to wrap his arms around the blondes waist.

Kurt glanced at his watch. "We better get back, curfew's soon." He hit Reed on the knee.

The artist stood up. "Thanks for your help, Julian."

Julian smirked at him in return. "No problem. Remind Shane to keep his hands to himself or I may just have to do something worse than sing this time and flirt with his boyfriend."

It was like Reed's face had been splattered with a paint ball he went so red. Kurt laughed, waving his goodbye as he dragged a very embarrassed, flushing Reed after him.

Logan rolled his eyes, shaking out of Julian's grasp to put the tub of ice-cream down on the table before turning back to him. "I like what you're wearing."

Julian bit his lip before rolling his eyes. "I just so happened to be in your room so.."

"You went snooping for comfortable clothes." Logan taunted with his own smirk, moving to wrap his own arms around the brunettes waist.

"Problem?" Julian asked.

Logan shook his head before pecking him, "Not at all." He paused. "So I take it the song-war is over?"

"Oh, that's what we're calling it now?" Julian asked amusedly.

"Well," Logan stated. "Reed got his boyfriend by proving he was independent, Kurt_always _had his," Julian's smile dropped slightly before Logan squeezed his waist. "And you have _yours _now." He whispered, nuzzling his nose against Julian's who laughed.

"I think that's a pretty good outcome." Julian remarked.

Logan hummed. "I think so too." And to seal the deal, they met in another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this 4 piece! :)<strong>

**Yes, I will be writing more Rane.**


	55. Jogan: Rush

_Based on a prompt from Tumblr where Julian and Logan go on their first date and Julian runs into some familiar friends. Wow, aren't you all getting spoiled tonight with the updates? ;) Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Julian sighed noiselessly, hands shaking a little in his lap as he fumbled with a napkin. Across from him, Logan was feeling as nervous, but a little amused at the fact that Julian was even more so than him.<p>

"Relax, Jules." Logan murmured eventually.

The actors head snapped up, he smiled sheepishly, taking a sip of his water as he surveyed the crowd. He almost spat out his drink at the sight of two familiar people- in fact, a lot of familiar people.

"I'll be back in a minute, bathroom." Julian said hurriedly before pushing out his chair. Logan blinked in surprise, shrugging slightly, unaware of the Something Damaged cast sitting a few tables away from them, with his back to them.

Cameron and Clark however, saw Julian rush off and followed him.

Julian paced around the bathroom before washing his hands as the door opened. He glanced in the mirror, noticing his two friends standing there.

"Hey guys, funny seeing you here." Julian greeted as usual.

Clark narrowed his eyes at him. "Why did you rush off as soon as you seen us? Who are you with?"

Julian rolled his eyes, smiling despite his nerves. "No reason."

Cameron smirked in amusement. "I know who he's here with."

"Who?" Clark questioned, punching Cameron in the arm when he didn't answer immediately. Clark then looked back over, noticing Julian's rather sheepish expression.

"I-I.." Julian trailed off. "I'm having dinner with Logan." He finally admitted.

"You're on a date!" Cameron almost shouted before Clark slapped a hand over his mouth.

Clark blinked at him. "Really, J?"

Julian bit his lip before nodding. "Bisexual."

"I figured that." Clark mused. "But really, Logan? All you ever did was bitch about him."

"I knew!" Cameron said with a grin. "I knew he was into some guy and not telling us!"

Julian groaned. "Can you two shut up? I have to go back out there before he thinks I've ditched or something. Just keep everyone else... out of sight of me."

Clark and Cameron rolled their eyes. "When have we ever failed you, J?" Cameron winked. "Use protection, man!" He called before they walked out.

Julian took a deep breath, looking over his appearance once more before walking back out, avoiding being caught by his castmates. He shot a small smile at Logan as he sat down again.

"You alright?" Logan asked.

The actor glanced over Logan's shoulder, noticing Cameron and Clark hoarding the other cast members out of the restaurant. Julian then caught Logan's gaze and let an easy smile take over his expression.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just fine."

Logan smiled at him in return, eyes glinting as usual, making Julian's heart flutter. Without thinking, Julian reached across the table and squeezed Logan's free hand before pulling back, shooting the blonde another small smile who looked amused as Julian blushed.

It was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been trying to post as many as of my tumblr drabbles on here that I could.. but I'm so far behind now it's kinda hard. I think this will tie you all over for now though. However, if you wish to check out all my drabbles without needing to have a tumblr, enter this link below into the search bar without the spaces. :)<strong>

**http: /ohsogleekyy. tumblr. com/mydrabbles**


	56. Jogan: Restraints Smut

_This is smut. I'm warning you now. If you don't like smut, don't read it. It's my first Jogan-smut piece I've ever posted. I actually submitted this to a friend on tumblr and saved a copy so, enjoy._

**_*THIS IS SMUT, REMEMBER.*_**

* * *

><p>Julian struggles against his wrist restraints- silently reprimanding himself for even allowing this to happen. He knew it was all lust induced, but now he regretted it.<p>

Logan had- ever so sweetly- walked into Julian's room with a sugary sweet smile and sat behind Julian on his bed while he was typing a report up on his laptop. Of course, Logan began kissing down his neck, pulling at his school shirt and creating hickeys- much to Julian's displeasure since he still had to continue writing up this report.

Logan didn't relent. Instead he closed Julian's laptop and put it safely on the desk, only to return to a pouty-glaring Julian before he kissed him, smiling as Julian grew more interested in what he had in mind.

And so, before Julian knew what was happening- after the constant teasing he kind of lost coherency- He was tied down to the bed. Naked.

"Lo.." Julian growled, pulling at his wrist ties. "This is ridiculous. Let me go."

Logan smiled at him, trailing his hand teasingly down Julian's chest. "You don't like it?" He asked, suddenly quite serious.

Julian gave him a deadpanned look, squirming a little. "Just let me go."

Logan laughed, and the tension was gone as he kissed Julian a little rougher, loving the whimpers and moans escaping the boy beneath him as he pulled at his ties, dying to intertwine his fingers in Logan's hair as the blonde reached down to stroke him once at a leisurely place, making Julian whimper pathetically once more.

The taller male pulled back, kissing Julian's nose before leaning up and untying his wrists. Julian had been teased enough- for now.

Julian didn't wait, instead moved to straddle Logan and kiss him feverishly, only to be pushed back down onto the bed, Logan still hovering over him, constantly teasing his mouth, nipples, neck, any key point he knew got on edge.

"Logan.." Julian whined as the blonde traced a hand teasingly down the inside of the actors thigh. "Do something, anything." He pleaded.

Logan kept his sugary smile and leaned over to grab lube from Julian's top drawer before quickly uncapping it and doing up his fingers. With his free hand, he captured Julian's wrists before quickly inserting one finger. Julian cried out, his body tensing momentarily before relaxing and he began panting harshly.

"M-More.." Logan loved this. How Julian became so demanding and incoherent.

After a few more long, antagonizing, teasing moments Logan slipped in another finger and began to pump in and out of his boyfriend mercilessly. Julian writhed beneath him, struggling to get his wrists free as Logan had tied them together once more- When had that happened?

Then there was a long, drawn out, high pitched moan and Logan knew he'd found Julian's prostate. He kept hitting it.

"L-Lo." Julian panted out, trying to sit up. "I-I'm not g-going to l-last if you ke-ep doing tha-AT."

Logan pulled out all at once, and Julian almost whined at the loss and empty feeling he felt before Logan was lining up at his entrance. He braced himself on either side of Julian before going in- slowly, teasingly slow, making Julian just want to take control and straddle him.

"Oh god." Julian whined, high and throaty. "Logan, move!" He pleaded as the prefect continued to pull in and out at a leisurely place, both of them painfully hard as Logan tweaked the brunettes nipple.

"You want more?" Logan panted slightly, grinning at Julian's nod. "Beg for me, then."

Julian scowled at him before moaning as Logan hit his prostate and held there for a few long seconds before pulling out and slamming in harshly one time, making Julian cry out.

"Okay, okay, please p-please L-Logan just- Oh god." He whined, babbling incoherently. "Just f-fuck me!"

Oh, and Logan did. Constantly pumping in and out and Julian and hitting his prostate. Julian was leaking now, cock twitching in anticipation and Julian was sure he was going to come without even being touched at Logan's teasing pace. Logan just sped up or slowed down to near a complete stop every time he hit his prostate or thought Julian was going to come- and by now Julian's body was on edge and sensitive. The need, want, and just the needing to come was almost unbearable.

Logan leaned over Julian, panting in his ear, close himself. "Please, Logan." Julian whimpered, hands still clasped together, resting above his head as he squirmed, wishing they where free so he could grab hold onto something.

After a few more loud whines, moans and whimpers from Julian, Logan finally murmured. "Come for me, Jules." Hotly in his ear. And Julian lost it as Logan's hand snaked down in between him and pumped him fast a few times.

Julian's whole body stilled mid-moan before his body curved upwards off the bed, moaning and whimpering Logan's name almost incoherently as he came hard and fast, continuously. Logan lost it himself a few seconds later, but Julian just kept moaning.

"LoganLoganLoganLogan Oh fuck, Logan!" He whimpered breathlessly as the blonde pulled out and collapsed beside him, taking off the condom he'd used and threw it in the trash can a few meters away before grabbing tissues and cleaning off Julian's chest, the actors body still horribly sensitive.

Logan untied Julian's hands, running one through the brunettes hair. Julian was sweating, still panting, his eyes shut in bliss as he tried to control his breathing. Logan laid down next to him and pulled Julian flush against him- who winced. Obviously, he was going to be sore the next morning.

Logan kissed his forehead, swiping his thumb down Julian's jaw before the actor looked up sleepily, smiling.

"You sneaky prick." Julian murmured before kissing him sweetly. "Your turn tomorrow. M'love you, night." He said before snoring softly and instantly settling down into Logan's arms.

The prefect chuckled and buried his face into Julian's soft hair, murmuring. "We'll see." Before dozing off into sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...<strong>


	57. Jogan: Fix You

_A bit of angst.. I suppose. Wow, you guys are still getting updates tonight. X) Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Two days. Two fucking days it took to be given the "all clear" by the stupid hospital nurses to allow Logan to fucking move more than a few meters to the bathroom. Sure, he had numerous burns, bruises, cuts and a sprained wrist, plus he had to be detoxed because of that fucking drug Adam gave him but he was okay.<p>

In the two days he was basically held down by the doctors to stay in bed, he'd had numerous visits from Derek, and they talked. The one time Senator Wright came in, Logan almost tore out his IV drip and flung his father against the wall with rage- since Senator Wright was only concerned about this reaching the press- which it would with Julian being in the public eye.

Derek, along with two doctors had to forcefully keep Logan back as Senator Wright screamed obscurities at Logan- blaming his son for all this as usual- before he was escorted out by security and hoped on the first flight back to New York after begrudgingly making sure his son was no more fucked up than usual and that his hospital bills where paid for.

He wanted to talk to Julian, and he wanted to talk to Julian now. And he wasn't taking no for an answer as he forcefully pushed past two nurses who threatened to call security. Derek soon ran up the hallway, pleading with them to allow him ten minutes. They did so, under the promise that Logan wouldn't work Julian up.

He promised. But not without crossing his fingers behind his back.

And so, he toddled into the room to see Julian sitting there, bruised and battered, staring at the hospital ceiling.

He closed the door loud enough for Julian to hear, but not loud enough to make the nurses think Logan was about to throttle Julian.

"Logan." Julian said, his voice still scratchy his on high alert.

Logan said nothing as he pulled up a chair to the side of Julian's bed and stared him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan asked, voice raw from the incident still.

Julian continued to stare straight ahead, his lips formed in a thin line.

"We need to talk about this, Julian." Logan said solemnly.

"No we don't." Julian interjected sharply. "None of this changes anything. I want you to forget I said anything."

Logan barked out a harsh attempt at a laugh. "Oh yeah, because I'm going to forget running into a burning building, facing down a stalker who tried to kill all of us and then be told my best friend in love with me. Because that's so easy forgotten."

Julian's eyes stung with tears as memories rushed back to him, but he shook his head. "Are you doing this for kicks? To humiliate me? To make me feel guiltier than I already do?"

"I'm angry that you didn't just tell me." Logan stated. "I'm angry you let it get this far."

"You don't think I'm not?" Julian shrieked at him, tears spilling over. "I get that you all hate me, I see the looks I got from the doctors and police when I told them what happened! Nobody hates me more than myself right now!"

Logan shook his head. "It was normal to be scared, but you didn't even tell me about your stalker."

"What would it have mattered?" Julian muttered. "You where took caught up chasing Kurt."

"Because I didn't know any better!" Logan shot back.

"Because you never paid enough fucking attention to notice anything was wrong!" Julian retorted.

Logan licked his lips, forcing down his anger. "I'm not a mind reader."

"You're not blind either." Julian countered.

"You could have just told me you loved me and had a stalker!"

"What difference would that have made, Logan? Tell me!" Julian demanded. "Because if you had any interest, even the slightest, you would have cracked onto me. You just would have until I told you repeatedly I was straight."

"But you're not straight." Logan said. "You're gay."

Julian sighed, swallowing thickly. "Bi, and you totally just missed the point."

Logan shook his head. "I didn't miss the point, Julian... I understand a bit but the Julian I knew would have just been honest."

Julian laughed. "The Julian you knew? This is me Logan, it always has been. You just never looked hard enough."

Logan's eyebrows rose as he looked over Julian. His face was hollow, his usual rosy red healthy complexion gone, now completely pale. His eyes where drawn from crying and smoke, his face covered in small cuts. His arms too. His eyes had lost that mischievous spark they always used to have, and where now just a sea of brown with specks of gold. His hair was full of what looked like to be ash- casting a grey shadow within it from the distance. Julian's air of confidence and high-superior attitude was long gone and replaced with this timid-anxious looking boy in front of him.

"Oh, you see it now, hm?" Julian asked with a humorless laugh. "Always a bit too late with the catching up, Lo. Now, why don't you go check on Kurt and make sure his precious little face is still perfect?"

Logan's jaw tensed. "There's no need to lash out at him because of something I can't control."

"You knew from day one he was smitten with Blaine, Logan." Julian said with a long sigh. "You've been torturing yourself all year when in reality you knew he was never going to be yours."

Logan glared at him. "It wasn't like I had my best friend here to point that out to me, did I?"

Julian's eyes glinted. "It wasn't like I had mine ever, did I?"

"I think we're done, for now." Logan said with a stiff nod to himself. "We still need to talk more but-"

"Don't bother." Julian cut in. "As soon as they release me.. and the f-funeral's over.. I'm leaving."

Logan cast him an incredulous glance. "That's it? You're just going to fuck off back to Hollywood and leave us all to deal with your mess?" Julian was going to cut in but Logan continued. "Fantastic, Julian. Typical fucking you."

"What have I got to stay here for?" Julian said with a sniff, eyes watering again. "You?" He laughed humorlessly. "I'd rather not have to feel guilty every time I turn the corner."

The blonde moved closer. "What happened in the art hall wasn't your fault, Julian." Logan said softer, after a moment. "You feel like it is.. but you didn't make him do that.. he's sick. And I'd love nothing more to put him under six foot deep myself but I believe I've already pushed the limits of everyones patience.. including yours."

Julian looked up, chin high, as Logan sat down on the edge of his bed. "Stay around.. for a few weeks."

The brunette boy swallowed. "Why should I?" He asked shakily.

"So we can all get through this together.. so that you and I can be okay.. so that I can get over Kurt." Logan searched for the other boys eyes.

Julian let out a shaky sigh. "We're far from okay."

"That's why you should stick around." Logan said with a small, hopeful smile before leaning in and hugging Julian.

Julian stiffened at first, heart beating irregularly fast because just ten minutes ago they where being mean to each other and now Logan was hugging him? He sighed quietly and hugged him back, sitting up to bury his head in Logan's neck as the blonde rubbed his back soothingly. It didn't matter that they where both in pain at the contact, but it gave Julian hope that maybe.. just maybe something could be going okay. That their friendship could be restored.

Logan pulled back and gave him a tight smile, pushing hair behind the actors ear before standing up and patting his knee.

"I'll come back with Derek later... I'm hoping I can get discharged tonight."

Julian nodded, sniffing. "T-Thanks..."

Logan gave him another tight smile, eyes looking over him briefly before he sighed and left the room, the door shutting with a soft click as he heard Julian sniff harder this time, obviously beginning to cry.

He walked down the corridor aimlessly before walking into Derek who gave him a small smile.

"How'd it go?" Derek asked lightly.

Logan's lips twitched upwards before he allowed his own shaky sigh to come out- eyes filling themselves as he swallowed thickly. "It's a start... but I've messed up so badly, D."

Derek's eyes filled instantly as well. "It's alright. We'll fix him. We'll fix you, all of us. Together."

Logan looked up and met the athletes determined eyes before Derek hugged him tightly.

"Yeah." Logan said shakily into Derek's ear. "Yeah, we'll fix us."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt? As always, more drabbles are on my tumblr at the given link below;<strong>

**http: /ohsogleekyy. tumblr. com/mydrabbles**


End file.
